Lavender and Edelweiss
by Fvvn
Summary: latihan pertama diatas panggung pentas. Sakura merasakan hal yang aneh terhadap Sai. Hinata bersinar. Sasuke bergetar. Kakashi kelabu, dan Yugao akan pergi dari Konoha. Bangkit dari HIATUS! chapter 9!
1. A Boy With His Black Diamond Eyes

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto (dan kelak, beliau akan menjadi tetangga saya #PLAK)

**Title : **Lavender and Edelweiss

**Rate :** T

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**Warning :** OOC, AU, Fluffy, Hinata POV, Don't Like? Don't read then

**Summary :** Hinata. Mungil, pemalu, rambut Saphire gelap, pintar melukis, benci Kimia. Sasuke. jenius, berwajah tampan, senyumnya kejam dan memikat. Bagaimana takdir menjalin mereka?

.

.

**Page One**

**A Boy with His Black Diamond Eyes**

Langit mendung dan guyuran hujan bukanlah pertanda baik di hari pertamaku tinggal di Konoha. Di sebuah sekolah bersistem asrama ini, aku akan menghabiskan 3 tahunku menjadi murid Konoha. Sialnya lagi, pertama kali aku masuk, pelajaran pertama yang kupelajari adalah Kimia.

"Hyuuga, kerjakan soal nomor 3 di papan tulis," aku menelan ludah kala mendengar suara pak Asuma yang memanggil namaku. Soal itu adalah, soal mengenai bilangan kuantum. Dan Aku sangat-sangat bodoh sekali dalam mata pelajaran ini. Mungkin aku akan berakhir dengan tawa yang membahana di kelas Kimia pak Asuma.

"Hyuuga?"

"B-Baik!" aku beranjak dari dudukku dan berjalan perlahan kedepan. Di kursi barisan nomor tiga tengah, tiba-tiba saja kudengar suara seseorang berbisik saat aku melewatinya,

"Tiga, dua, min satu, min setengah," aku terkesiap. Tidak tahu siapa yang mengatakannya tapi dengan hati-hati kuingat angka-angka tadi.

Di papan tulis tertoreh sebuah subkulit 3d pangkat 7. Dengan keringat dingin, kucoba mengisi deret angka yang dibisikkan oleh salah satu temanku tadi pada bagian bilangan kuantum.

_n = 3  
>l = 2<br>m = -1  
>s = -12_

"Yak, benar!"

kaki ku melemas. Sepertinya aku tertolong kali ini.

Pelajaran berikutnya adalah Sejarah. Tidak, aku memang benci Kimia dengan segala hitung-hitungannya. Tetapi aku jauh lebih membenci pelajaran yang bersifat menghapal. Ini sangat memuakkanku.

"Anak-anak," Kurenai-sensei mengetukkan kapur tulisnya di papan. Ia menjelaskan sesuatu, "Buat kelompok maksimal lima orang untuk presentasi minggu depan," rasa takutku semakin menjalar. Kalian tahu bukan? Bahwa aku murid baru di sini. Tentu saja aku belum mempunyai seorang teman. Apalagi kursiku berada di bagian paling belakang tengah dan duduk sendirian, mengingat murid di kelasku ganjil.

Oh, sialnya hari hujan.

"Oke, semua kelompok sudah di tentukan," seluruh lembar kertas dari masing-masing kelompok telah diberikan kepada Kurenai-sensei. Mungkin aku akan menjadi anak bawang yang di lelang kepada kelompok teman-teman.

"Kelompok 4, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Sasuke dan. . . Hinata,"

Jantungku bak disentil. rasanya tak percaya, aku sudah di masukkan oleh seseorang sebelum Kurenai-sensei 'mengobralku'. Kutengok siapa-siapa saja yang menjadi teman sekelompokku. Semuanya tersenyum lembut dan yang pirang melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Tapi ada seseorang dengan wajah dinginnya, terlihat acuh dan tak menggubris pandanganku. Bola matanya hitam pekat, dengan kulit putih dan aura tampan yang kejam.

Aku bergidik memandangannya.

'_S-Salam kenal semuanya,'_ kalimat itu kutelan bulat-bulat. Tidak mungkin aku bersikap sok akrab dan menghampiri meja 'mereka, orang-orang yang sudah memasukkanku ke dalam kelompoknya. Tentu saja, lingkaran yang mereka ciptakan lebih besar daripada yang kukira. Si pirang duduk dikerumuni oleh teman-teman cowoknya (termasuk orang yang berplester merah dipipi) dan yang perempuan, berambut pink, duduk di sebelah yang pirang, bersama dengan sahabat-sahabat (kurasa) ceweknya. Mereka berdua bak pusat perhatian bagi para murid di kantin sekarang. Sementara, yang mengenakan _headphone_ dikepala, _sneakers _(sepatunya mencolok) hitam berlian, dan duduk bersandar di kursi kantin dengan lengan kanan yang di topang pada sandaran kursi, terlihat sendirian dengan tangan yang memegangi I-Pod putih kasual. Namun cowok pendiam itu (atau bisu?) masih berada pada lingkaran yang diciptakan oleh si pirang yang kurasa namanya adalah… Naruto. dan tentu saja, dia yang paling menonjol meskipun yang paling tak bersuara. Pesonanya membuat kerumunan cewek-cewek di beberapa meja kantin menoleh perhatian padanya.

Beberapa detik kuperhatikan mereka, saling berbicara dengan suara yang berbisik, tiba-tiba saja pandangan Naruto menoleh padaku. disusul oleh tatapan cowok yang memegangi I-pod nya. Sepertinya, mereka telah membicarakanku sebelumnya. Namun, cengiran lebar dari Naruto membuatku lega apalagi ia sempat memanggilku ke tempatnya. Sepertinya ia tidak marah kalau kuperhatikan barusan.

"Oi, anak baru! Sini!" tangannya melambai. Sementara cowok serba _gothic_ disampingnya kembali memalingkan wajah, tidak peduli.

Dengan hati-hati aku membawa nampan berisikan kotak susu, apel dan salad milikku menuju kursi mereka.

"S-S-Salam kenal," ucapku dengan gugup yang luarbiasa. Gadis pink di sebelah Naruto menepuk bahuku pelan,

"Santai saja," ia tersenyum lembut, "Duduk sini," ia mempersilahkanku duduk diantara dirinya dan Naruto.

"Terimakasih," suaraku tidak tegang lagi. Mungkin aku mempunyai teman sekarang.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Langit diatas kembali menjingga, dengan sorot matahari sore yang membenamkan segala hal silau menjadi redup karena bayang-bayang hitam semakin melebar di sepanjang mata memandang. Gedung sekolahku yang sudah tua, terlihat angker dengan suasana sore yang kelam. Apalagi, hujan baru saja mengguyur Konoha dan saat ini, Kakashi-sensei dengan polosnya menyuruhku untuk ke gudang, mengambil tumpukan buku Matematika kelas dua belas, kelas kakakku Neji bertempat.

Ya, aku memiliki kakak di sekolah ini. Seseorang dengan warna bola mata yang sama denganku dan rambut cokelat panjangnya yang terikat lembut. Meskipun dengan rambut yang seperti itu, Neji-nii tetap saja terlihat '_manly_' dengan garis wajahnya yang datar dan tegas. Hidungnya mancung kecil, dengan dagu yang panjang. Tubuhnya tegap dan semampai. Kudengar banyak yang naksir dengan kakakku. Siapa yang tahu?

Sebentar lagi ia menjadi seorang mahasiswa dan kuliah di Universitas yang sudah ditentukan dengan mutlaknya, _Elite K_. Universitas bergengsi di Konoha, dengan sistem yang sama dengan sekolahku ini, sistem berasrama. Entah universitas macam apa itu, yang pasti alumni lulusan sana sembilan puluh persennya adalah manusia berotak cerdas yang diincar untuk diajak bekerjasama dengan perusahaan asing.

Aku tidak sanggup lagi membayangkannya.

Kakiku berhenti melangkah ketika sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat tua dengan plang 'gudang' berada di depan mataku. Knopnya kuputar dan ruangan yang cukup rapi untuk seukuran gudang itupun terpampang. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa pergi kesana-kemari di sebuah gedung luas yang baru saja kutempati tanpa tersesat sedikitpun?

Kalian salah.

Sudah tiga kali aku nyasar mencari kelas Sepuluh-satu dan untuk mencari gudang ini akupun membutuhkan waktu dua puluh menit berputar-putar dengan peta di tangan kiriku.

Sudahlah lupakan.

Dengan cepat kucari rak-rakkan tua dengan kumpulan buku sekolah. Dan tiga menit kemudian kutemukan sebuah buku bersampul merah mencolok dengan tulisan 'Matematika XII'. Setelah mengambil tiga buah buku Matematika XII yang berbeda, aku segera meninggalkan gudang dan kembali nyasar dua kali untuk menemukan ruang guru.

"Ah, Hyuuga, sini-sini," Kakashi-sensei memanggilku dengan tangannya. Dengan wajah yang ditutupi masker (aku tidak tahu ia sakit apa) kulihat ia tersenyum karena matanya terkatup.

"I-Ini bukunya _sensei_,"

"Makasih Hyuuga," ia mengambil buku kelas duabelas itu dan meletakkannya di atas mejanya, "Kudengar kau ikut klub melukis," itu bukan pertanyaan. Aku hanya mengangguk polos, "Bulan depan sekolah ini akan mengadakan festival kebudayaan dan memanggil siswa-siswa dari sekolah lain untuk menikmatinya. Dan pada _stand_ lukis masih ada satu figura kosong yang belum di tempati oleh siapapun. Kau mau mengisinya?" mataku berbinar dengan pancaran yang berlebihan kepada Kakashi-sensei.

"S-Sungguh? Aku boleh ikut?" Kakashi-sensei mengiyakan dengan anggukannya. Dan aku setuju, "B-Baiklah,"

"Temanya Musim gugur. Aku akan menantikannya Hyuuga,"

"Baik. Aku P-permisi _Sensei_,"

Setelah pamit dengan membungkuk di depannya, akupun pergi meninggalkan ruangan guru. Mungkin hari ini tidaklah seburuk yang kuduga. Setidaknya, di hari minggu yang kosong, aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku untuk melukis daripada duduk termangu sendirian.

Lepas dari ruang guru, aku hendak kembali ke kamar baruku. Setelah mengambil kartu pelajar dari ruangan TU, diketahui kamarku berada pada lantai 4 dengan nomor pintu 114.

'Glek'

_Badluck?_ Aku dapat lantai kematian. Dari tiga lantai untuk kamar asrama, aku malah mendapatkan lantai 4. Setiap kamar dihuni oleh enam orang dan kemungkinan di kamarku akan ada kakak kelas. Karena sistem kamar di Asrama ini bersifat campuran. Namun bukan berarti laki-laki dan perempuan tidur di kamar yang sama. Melainkan kelas sepuluh sampai duabelas di acak dan diletakkan pada satu kamar. Tidak ada yang dibedakan. Satupun.

Aku sampai di sebuah kamar berpintu hijau gelap dengan plang nomor kamarku. Dari celah-celah bawah pintu, aku dapat melihat sorot cahaya dengan terang dan AC menyala di kamarku. Apakah mereka cukup gila menyalakan AC di tengah musim yang sebentar lagi mencapai gugur? Dengan hati-hati kuputar knop pintunya yang keperakkan. Tiba-tiba saja hembusan sejuk menerpa wajahku dan sinar lampu berwarna putih cemerlang menyilaukan mata lavenderku.

"Oh–! Hinata-chan!" salah seorang gadis berambut merah muda meneriakkan namaku. Namun reaksiku malah kaku. Kamar yang kuhuni, terlihat ramai sekali dengan lima orang cowok yang tidak kuketahui,

"Maaf ya ramai.. teman-temanku datang menantang kami bermain _Remi_. Hehe," tawa gadis berkacamata menambahkan, "Em.. sebenarnya temannya si Sakura juga ikutan," tunjuknya pada Naruto, cowok berplester yang sampai sekarang belum memperkenalkan namanya padaku dan seorang lagi yang berkulit putih pucat.

"Hinata-chan.. Aku sudah mendengarmu dari Sakura. salam kenal," seorang gadis pirang menyapaku. Dan yang berambut kuncir empat (banyak ya?) serta yang berambut cepol menatapku dengan wajah tersenyum.

"S-salam kenal," aku memandang sekeliling. Tidak ada cowok berkulit dingin itu. ia tidak bergabung kemari.

"Oh iya, kenalkan. Aku Sakura Haruno. Yang pirang ini Ino Yamanaka, rivalku," seringai kejam yang cantik terpampang pada wajah Ino-chan. Sakura tidak mempedulikannya. Sepertinya mereka kelewat akrab.

"Aku Karin, kelas sebelas-satu," sapa yang kacamata tegas. Rambut _harajuku_-nya yang berwarna merah begitu mencolok. Gayanya keren.

"Tenten, Sebelas-tiga. Salam kenal!" sementara yang cepol ikutan bersuara. Jarinya yang membentuk huruf V di dekatkan pada kepalanya dan menyapaku dengan gaya yang sedikit _'boyish_'.

"Aku Temari, duabelas-satu. Semoga betah ya di kamar ini," yang paling dewasa menyapaku dengan lembut. Bodi-nya bagus, dan dadanya lumayan besar. Aku akan sangat-sangat minder jika harus berdiri di sebelahnya.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata, sepuluh-satu. _Y-Yoroshiku minna_," mereka semua tersenyum.

"Yak yak! Aku juga. Naruto Uzumaki, sepuluh-satu. Kita sekelas lhoo!" tambahnya dengan nyengir lebar. giginya yang putih berderet rapih. Kulitnya yang kecokelatan dan rambut emasnya terlihat mencolok.

"Kiba Inuzuka. Kita di kelas yang sama," cowok berplester merah itu mengenalkan dirinya tanpa menoleh padaku. matanya terpaku pada kartu-kartu yang di pegang tangannya.

"Oi, Kiba! Yang sopan kek!" teriak Sakura kencang.

"Berisik ah! Lagi konsen nih!" ia kembali mengambil kartu dan membukanya. Wajahnya sangat serius dan cenderung bergeming. Sepertinya ia tidak berbohong kalau sedang berkonsentrasi, "Hmm… sulit," gumamnya mengeluh. Sakura hanya menghela nafas.

"Ah, aku Sai. Sebelas-tiga," sulit kupercaya, yang mirip Sasuke ini justru kakak kelasku. Wajahnya yang muda terlihat menipu.

"Gua Suigetsu, dan ini Juugo. Kita di kelas sebelas-satu," yang berambut abu-abu pucat menoleh sekilas, kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi pada kartunya, sama seperti Kiba. Aksen berbicaranya terdengar berbeda dari yang lain. Mungkin dia pindahan dari kota Oto.

"Salam kenal," sementara yang bernama Juugo menyapaku. Rambutnya oranye tua, dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan jujur saja, ia terlihat menakutkan bagiku.

"S-Salam kenal," ucapku, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Sakura menyodoriku sebungkus keripik dan aku menolaknya dengan halus,

"Terimakasih," sudah limabelas menit aku mematung di sudut kasur dan duduk bersimpuh.

"Sepertinya Hyuuga dari kalangan berada ya.." Ino nyeplos saat memperhatikan caraku duduk. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan,

"T-Tidak juga.. A-Ayahku cuman membiasakan anak-anaknya untuk bersikap sopan. Beliau menyukai hal-hal y-yang berbau tradisional," tambahku tidak penting. Oh– sungguh, kenapa juga aku harus menceritakan soal ayahku?

"Keren," balas Ino, "Kalian terlihat anggun. Tapi jangan terlalu sopan pada kami. Kau santai saja disini," gadis pirang itu tertawa manis. Jari kukunya yang berwarna neon dengan motif bunga sedikit menutup mulutnya.

"K-kalian?" tanyaku pelan. Ino berhenti tertawa dan kembali dengan senyumannya, "Kakakmu… Hyuuga-_senpai_. Semua orang bertumpuk pandang kepadanya," lepas dari itu ia kembali pada acara bermain kartunya. Mereka terlihat asik. Bahkan, Sakura sempat mengajakku bermain tapi aku tidak begitu tahu cara memainkannya. Jadi, yang kulakukan saat itu hanyalah duduk diam dan menikmati permainan mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian bel di pintu kamar berbunyi. Semua yang berada di kamar langsung berhenti bermain dan tubuh mereka menjadi kaku. Kelihatan seperti orang yang.. ketahuan basah terhadap sesuatu.

"Hinata.. bisa tolong kau yang membukakan pintunya? Jika itu Kakashi-_sensei_ jangan bilang kalau Naruto dan lainnya mampir kesini karena ada peraturan anak laki-laki dilarang bermain ke kamar anak perempuan pada malam hari. Tolong ya? Ya?" aku hanya mengangguk polos. Jadi itu yang mereka khawatirkan.

"B-Baiklah.. tunggu sebentar," kaki kecilku berlari menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya perlahan, dalam keheningan. Entah kenapa, Sakura dan yang lainnya meredupkan cahaya di dalam kamar dan mematikan AC-nya.

Aku menelan ludah,

"S-Siapa–" mataku terbelalak kaget. wajahku kembali pucat dan jemari tanganku mendingin.

"Kebetulan sekali kau yang membuka pintunya," orang itu langsung saja menarik tanganku keluar dan pintu bernomor 114 tertutup rapat.

"U-Uchiwa-san," sapaku takut, mencoba mengingat namanya saat diabsen lalu. Dan ia menatapku penuh, sebelum alisnya yang kanan mengernyit tiba-tiba. Baru kali ini kulihat wajahnya dari dekat. Kulitnya bersih sekali, jauh melebihi dugaanku.

"Sasuke saja," tambahnya cepat, "Kakashi-_sensei_ menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu ke ruang seni," tambahnya lagi. Sebelum mendengar jawabanku ia sudah menarikku pergi.

"T-Tunggu U-Uchiwa–"

"Tidak ada yang bernama Uchiwa disini,"

"Eh?" Tatapannya yang dingin seolah mencair karena sentuhan jemarinya yang hangat menggenggam tanganku.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha," dan semburat merah nampak di wajahku. pipiku memanas.

"M-Maaf! A-aku tidak tahu–" ia berhenti berjalan. Keheningan sempat tercipta. Namun tiba-tiba saja wajahnya menoleh padaku dan senyuman yang sangat tipis atau bisa dibilang nyaris kasat mata terbentuk pada lengkung bibirnya,

"Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah menunggu kita," dan Sasuke kembali menarikku. Semburat di pipiku semakin kentara. Kuharap ia tak menoleh ke belakang untuk beberapa waktu.

**TBC**

**つづく**

**A/N : **oke, mungkin ini adalah Fic untuk menebus kesalahan saya yang sudah dengan tekad bulat menghapus Fic The Lavender and the Edelweiss. Maaf ya :D sebagai gantinya, saya persembahkan SasuHina terbaru saya. judulnya nggak beda jauh sama TLATE (cuman di ilangin 'The' nya doang XP oke, saya emang gak kreatip) Dan tentunya dengan pair nano-nano yang belum saya putuskan LOL. pokoknya, adegan yang belom saya keluarin di TLATE bakal di ambil buat Fic ini.. hehehe!

Seperti biasa, saran dan kritik saya butuhkan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan dalam fic ini. Terimakasih buat teman-teman yang sudah membaca :)

**-Fuun-**


	2. A Rainbow on Your Hand

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Title :**Lavender and Edelweiss

**Rate :** T

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**Warning :** OOC, Typo(s), AU, Fluffy, Hinata POV, Don't Like? Don't read then

**Summary :** waktunya memang singkat. Namun sangat nyata di benak Hinata. Sebuah senja, dengan Pelangi di tangannya, bukanlah pemandangan yang biasa diperlihatkan oleh Sasuke kepada gadis lain

.

.

.

**Previous :**

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha," dan semburat merah nampak di wajahku. pipiku memanas.

"M-Maaf! A-aku tidak tahu–" ia berhenti berjalan. Keheningan sempat tercipta. Namun tiba-tiba saja wajahnya menoleh padaku dan senyuman yang sangat tipis atau bisa dibilang nyaris kasat mata terbentuk pada lengkung bibirnya,

"Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah menunggu kita," dan Sasuke kembali menarikku. Semburat di pipiku semakin kentara. Kuharap ia tak menoleh ke belakang untuk beberapa waktu.

.

.

.

**Page Two**

**A Rainbow on Your Hand**

Mataku tak hentinya bertumbuk pada punggung Sasuke yang tegap. Bahunya begitu bidang, lengannya besar dan panjang, jemarinya yang hangat. Tak bisa kubayangkan jika tubuhku merangkulnya dari belakang.

Oh, jangan di pikirkan.

Langkahnya semakin cepat saat kami menaiki sebuah tangga beton, menuju lantai paling atas, Atap.

"Oke," ia bergumam pelan. Tangannya melepaskan genggaman dan beralih pada knop pintu keperakkan di depan mata. Sebuah pintu menuju balkon Atap. Dan saat di buka, hamparan cahaya kerlip bintang menghiasi langit gelap yang begitu kelam. Mataku tak hentinya berkedip, berusaha untuk menyerap sedikit cahaya dengan retinaku.

"G-gelapnya," disana terlalu gelap. Bahkan kerlip bintang saja tidak cukup bagiku. Sasuke kembali meraih tanganku dan menariknya. Aku di ajaknya mendekati sesuatu. tiba-tiba saja berbutir cahaya jingga menyala di sekitar lantai balkon tempat kami berdiri.

Lilin bertabung merah. Dan jumlahnya cukup banyak.

Ada yang cukup besar, terpasang pada trisula perak yang diletakkan di atas meja bertaplak merah-emas, berbentuk persegi panjang dan besar. Deretan kursi menghiasi pinggir meja tersebut. Dan munculah, beberapa orang dari balik kegelapan dengan memegangi kembang api ataupun lampion.

"Selamat bergabung di Klub Lukis," Kakashi-_sensei_ menyeruak diantara kumpulan muridnya, berdiri di depanku dengan tangan yang bersiap-siap untuk menjabat. Dan aku meraihnya,

"T-Terimakasih," Ia tersenyum di balik samarnya gelap malam.

"Semua anggota Klub Lukis biasanya berkumpul pada malam hari di atap sekolah. Lihat?" ia menoleh pada hamparan langit luas yang gelap dan berkilau, "Pemandangan dari sini sungguh membuat inspirasi," keadaan hening sejenak. Kutengok sebelah kiriku, Sasuke telah pergi menuju kanvasnya dan menggambar sesuatu. melihatnya 'bekerja', pikiranku teralihkan sesaat.

Lalu, Siapa yang mendengarkan Kakashi-_sensei_ berbicara?

"S_ensei_," salah seorang gadis berambut ungu muda terlihat menghampiri lingkaranku. Wajahnya dewasa dan tingginya (jelas) lebih dari tinggiku. Aku suka dengan anting perak bermotif bunga yang dikenakannya, "Dia murid baru eh?" dan yang paling penting, suaranya merdu.

"Ah– hampir saja lupa. Kita semua belum kenalan," Kakashi menepuk kedua tangannya dan memberi komando untuk merapat, "Sasuke," begitu juga dengan Sasuke, yang akhirnya berhenti sejenak dari fantasinya dan beralih pada lingkaran yang dibuat oleh Kakashi. Kami semua duduk di beton dingin tanpa alas sedikitpun. Namun suasananya begitu hangat, entah mengapa, "Hari ini ada dua murid baru yang memasuki klub lukis," Kakashi nyengir lebar (sayang, mulutnya tertutupi oleh masker). Pandangannya langsung menoleh padaku sesaat,

"H-Hinata Hyuuga. Salam kenal," sebutku singkat. Sudah berkali-kali aku memperkenalkan diri hari ini.

"Sasuke Uchiha," pandangan mereka kini beralih pada Sasuke. Ternyata dia juga baru saja memasuki klub Lukis. Aku tidak tahu itu.

"Oke.." Kakashi berdehem sejenak. Tengkuknya di usap pelan, "Muridku cuman lima. Dan semuanya senior kalian. Tidak ada murid kelas sepuluh maupun sebelas yang tertarik dengan lukisan. Jadi, kuharap keberadaan kalian bisa memperkenalkan eskul lukis lebih luas lagi kepada murid-murid yang lainnya," aku menatap polos kepada semua seniorku. Entah mengapa kelima orang itu seperti memiliki ciri khas tersendiri.

Ah, sebuah gelang. Bahkan Kakashi juga.

Kurasa anak-anak dari klub lukis menyimbolkan dirinya dengan sebuah gelang bertali hitam dengan bandul bermotif ombak perak. Abstrak.

"Aku Konan," yang perempuan mengawali basa-basinya, "Ini Yahiko, Deidara, Sasori, dan. . . Itachi," ia menunjuk satu-persatu, dimulai dari yang beranting perak, berambut pirang gelap, berambut merah semrawut dan, sosok berbola mata hitam pekat.

"S-Sedikitnya," gumamku pelan. Dan tak kusangka, suaraku yang kecil ini masih saja terdengar oleh yang lain.

"Tentu saja, eskul lukis tidak membutuhkan banyak anggota," yang berambut merah berkata. Kakashi langsung saja memotong pembicaraannya,

"H-Hei– Sasori–" namun,

"Melukis itu butuh ketenangan. Tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk kemari," ucapnya lagi. Ia seperti menyindirku. Jantungku berdegup tidak enak,

"A-Ano–"

"Maksudmu?" ucapanku terpotong oleh Sasuke. tiba-tiba saja ia berjalan mendekati Sasori-_senpai_, dan menyipitkan pandangannya. Keliahatannya situasi berkenalan menjadi malapetaka.

"Oh, Kau lagi," ia menepuk pundak Sasuke. aku tahu, pandangannya bukanlah pandangan yang bersahabat. Dan nada suaranya kurang menyenangkan.

"Hn," Sasuke menepis tangannya. Alis Sasori terangkat sebelah. Kakashi-_sensei_ langsung saja mencegah sebelum hal yang buruk terjadi.

"Oke-oke, sudah cukup nostalgianya," Kakashi-_sensei_ menepuk pundak keduanya dengan wajah yang tidak tahu dosa. Sontak saja Sasuke dan Sasori semakin mengerutkan dahinya,

"SIAPA YANG NOSTALGIA!" pekik mereka berbarengan. Semburat merah langsung saja nampak di wajah keduanya. Sementara aku?

Pongo.

Sasuke, dan Sasori-_senpai_ yang kukira berwajah datar bisa juga menampakkan ekspresi malu seperti barusan.

"Hentikan itu. kalian selalu melakukannya tiap kali bertemu," dari kursi kayu Oak, Itachi duduk tenang sembari mengomentari perilaku adiknya. Aku menoleh padanya dan ia tersenyum dengan dewasa. Satu kata : Ramah. Itachi-_senpai_ tidak berwajah dingin seperti Sasuke. namun keduanya sama-sama beraura kejam penuh pesona.

"Sasori! Kau melahap habis _Bacon_-ku! Aku tidak terima!" Sasuke memekik marah. Sepertinya ini masalah pribadinya di masa lalu. Karena aku tidak melihat ada _Bacon_ di sini.

"Berisik! Siapa juga yang merusak puding ulangtahunku hah!"

"Jangan salahkan aku. Kau tidak membuat label atau memberikan garis kuning polisi pada pudingmu," Sasuke menjulurkan lidah. Syokku bertambah satu.

"Ugh! Nafasmu bau naga!" Sasori menutup hidungnya dan bertingkah seolah habis mencium bau kotoran limbah pabrik.

"Kau gila hah? Ngaca dulu sebelum bicara!"

"Tidak! Kurasa WARASmeter-mu lah yang patut di pertanyakan!"

"Heh! Tujuh tahun berlalu dan sifatmu juga rambut kusutmu itu bahkan tidak pernah berubah," pandangan Sasuke mulai mencibir. Sasori terlihat jengah,

"Kau kira dirimu membaik, hei, Tukang ngompol kelas tiga SD," ujarnya memprovokasi. Keadaan semakin memanas, tetapi Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Itachi-_senpai_ malah bergeming. bahkan, mereka justru menikmati tontonan gratis dari adiknya. Sementara Sasuke? wajahnya berurat,

"Hentikan bualanmu! Kau bahkan baru pindah ke sebelah rumahku saat kelas 6 SD!" aku melihatnya. wajahnya memerah.

"Setidaknya kau pernah _cross-dress_ menjadi putri salju menggantikan pemeran utama yang mendadak sakit di Sekolahmu dulu! HAHAHA! Kau jadi Putri Salju!" Sasori menepuk-nepuk perutnya dengan gila. Ujung matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Ia tertawa lepas. Puas sekali kelihatannya.

Oh tidak. Sasuke akan meledak,

"KAUU!" aku sudah memejamkan mata. Tidak ingin melihat adegan apapun setelah ini.

Namun, suara-suara itu berhenti bersahutan. Hening sesaat. Aku membuka mata dengan hati-hati. Disana, Sasuke dan Sasori sudah menoleh kearahku dengan pandangan heran,

"Kau.. kenapa?"

"T-Takut,"

"HAH?"

"K-Kalian menakutiku," dan kali ini yang terbahak adalah Itachi-_senpai_ dan juga Kakashi-_sensei_ yang tengah menikmati makanannya di atas meja berhiaskan lampion merah. Sementara Konan-san, Deidara-san serta Yahiko-san sibuk membuat sketsa untuk pergulatan Sasuke dan Sasori. Mereka memang seniman yang mengambil kesempatan di saat sempit.

"Jangan digambar!" teriak Sasuke dan Sasori berbarengan setelah akhirnya mereka berdua kembali bergulat seperti barusan. Konan-_san_ tidak mempedulikannya. Sepertinya ia asik sendiri.

"Yah.. apa boleh buat, " Kakashi-_sensei_ menepuk dahinya, "Mereka seperti api dan minyak. Saling membakar diri mereka sendiri," ia tertawa ringan. entah berbicara kepada siapa, yang pasti bola matanya sempat menyorotku sesaat. Dan aku mengalihkan pandangan cepat-cepat. Saat ini, mataku tertuju pada sebuah objek. Warnanya ranum tersusun diatas mangkuk bulat.

Buah apel, dengan _topping_ cokelatnya yang menggoda. Aku terjerat.

"Kemari, Hinata," Itachi-_senpai _memanggilku untuk mendekat dan ia menyediakan sebuah kursi kosong persis di sampingnya, "Kau mau apa? Apel?"

Tebakannya tepat sasaran.

Dalam bisu, aku mengangguk pelan. Kurasa, aura dari Itachi-_senpai_ terasa berat ketimbang dengan adiknya yang ternyata berkepribadian ganda.

"Kau pasti heran, kenapa Sasuke bertingkah konyol saat ini," aku tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. Takut tidak sopan dimatanya. Yang jelas aku hanya bergumam pelan,

"M-memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia cenderung menutup diri di hadapan orang yang tidak bisa membuatnya nyaman. Itu sebabnya mengapa Sasuke jarang sekali tersenyum bahkan tertawa di sekolah ini. Karena si bodoh itu anti-sosial," aku bergeming dalam mencerna tiap-tiap kata dari Itachi-_san_, "Namun sebenarnya Sasuke itu tipe manusia yang gampang kesepian," perlahan, sorot matanya melembut. Aku hanya mengangguk ngerti.

"Oh.." seharusnya kutambahkan reaksiku, "Apelnya kelihatan enak," tapi kalimat ini sama sekali tak berguna. Entah mengapa aku malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Lagi, Itachi tersenyum simpul. Diambilnya sebuah apel tusuk dengan _topping_ cokelatnya, "Silahkan," ia menawarkan.

"T-terimakasih," sepertinya, keluargaku bertambah satu.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Acara kumpul dan makan bersama di atap berjalan dengan lancar. Setelah menghabiskan sajian yang tertata rapi di atas meja kami pun sempat berbincang sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengucap salam perpisahan,

"Hoamm.. Ngantuknya," Deidara mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil menguap lebar. yang lainnya setuju bahwa pertemuan kali ini sebaiknya di sudahi.

"Kalau begitu selamat malam semuanya," Kakashi memberi komando terakhirnya untuk membubarkan para anggota. namun saat hendak menapakkan kaki menuju tangga, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke meraih pergelangan tanganku dan ia berbisik pelan,

"Besok jam dua, Temui aku disini. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu," genggamannya terlepas. Mataku terbelalak kaget. suara bisikkan yang lembut namun jelas.

tidak salah lagi,

"K-Kau, yang menolongku s-saat pelajaran Kimia?" Sasuke berdenyit. Wajahnya menampakkan tanda tanya, "M-Maaf, aku hanya berpikir bahwa suaramu mi–"

"Kukira kau sudah tahu kalau itu aku?" Sasuke balas bertanya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal. oke, kurasa ia kesal karena kebodohanku,

"A-Aku tidak tahu. Maaf, Baru s-sadar," kepalaku menunduk cepat. Dengan sigap aku membungkuk minta maaf. Celakanya, kakiku gemetaran. Bisa kudengar Sasuke menghela nafas,

"Kenapa gugup begitu?" aku mendongak perlahan. wajahnya masih seperti awal, datar. Sulit kupercaya bahwa limabelas menit yang lalu ia berteriak-teriak aneh dengan Sasori-_senpai_, "Oh.." tiba-tiba saja kepalanya condong mendekati leherku, "Kau.. wangi lavender," jarak diantara kami semakin tipis. Untuk sesaat tubuhku terbujur kaku.

"E-Ee.. F-Farfumku _Eau De. _M-makanya wangi Lavender,"

"Oh," ia menggumam pelan. Kepalanya sedikit menjauh. Namun telapak tangannya menelusur pada helaian rambutku dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana, "Wanginya enak," sebuah daun berwarna oranye-kecoklatan. Ia melepaskannya, terbang menuju hamparan langit yang gelap dan berhiaskan bintang.

Aku mau pingsan.

"S-Sebaiknya aku kembali," Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya sesaat, kemudian berjalan maju, menggandeng tanganku,

"Ayo," mungkin, ia berniat mengantarku. Dan sepuluh menit kemudian kami tiba di depan pintu ruangan 114. Tidak ada sorot lampu yang menyembul dari celah-celah pintu bawah. Sepertinya Sakura-chan dan yang lainnya sudah tertidur lelap.

"H-Hari ini, terimakasih," sebelum masuk aku pamit terlebih dahulu padanya. Namun yang di lakukan Sasuke saat itu adalah menyerahkan sebuah gelang bertali warna hitam pekat. Mirip dengan gelang yang dikenakan oleh anak-anak dari klub lukis,

"Ini milikmu. Selamat malam," dan lepas dari itu, bayangannya menghilang pergi, menjauh dari tempatku berdiri. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, farfum macam apa yang digunakannya saat itu.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Pagi hari aku harus di kejar _deadline_ dengan tugas mengarang bahasa Inggris yang telah kulupakan. Untunglah, Sakura-chan membantuku, dan lima menit sebelum bel masuk, aku sudah menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Kejadian semalam membuatku lelah dan melupakan banyak hal penting. Kurasa.

"Jadi.. semalam kau kemana?" sudah kuduga gadis pink itu akan menanyakannya padaku. semalam ia ketiduran dan aku kelihatannya pulang larut.

"Ee.. s-semalam aku ada pertemuan dengan anggota klub l-lukis," aku berkata jujur. Tanganku kembali sibuk mencoret-coret lembar kertas dengan hitungan statistik yang baru saja akan kupelajari hari ini.

"Kau ikut klub lukis?" Sakura merobek bungkus _pocky_ rasa strawberrynya yang kedua. Wajahnya sedikit… terkesan. Aku mengangguk pelan, "S-Sungguh? Kalau begitu aku boleh minta tolong?" teriaknya cepat.

"T-Tolong?"

Dan sebelum Sakura menjelaskan, bel di sekolahku berbunyi. Sebentar lagi, pelajaran Matematika dengan Kakashi-_sensei_ akan dimulai.

Satu setengah jam kuhabiskan untuk berkutat pada soal-soal statistik dengan kuis kecil-kecilannya Kakashi. Setiap orang yang maju dan mengerjakan soal di papan tulis akan mendapatkan nilai sepuluh poin. Dan aku dapat tiga puluh poin dalam sekali pertemuan.

"Jangan lupa kerjakan halaman sebelas. minggu depan kita koreksi bersama,"

"Baik!"

"Kalau begitu selamat siang," satu kelas berdiri menghormat,

"Selamat siang pak!"

Dan Murid-murid kembali menghamburkan dirinya. Suasana sangat riuh nan ramai. Tidak sedikit yang mengeluarkan novel mereka, mendengarkan musik, dan bahkan bermain PSP atau sekedar SMSan dengan teman-temannya di suatu tempat. begitupun dengan Sakura, yang dengan antusiasnya melemparkan sebuah bukudari tas merah mudanya yang imut ke atas mejaku.

"A-apa ini?" Sakura menepuk dadanya bangga.

"_Together with you_. _Doujin_ dari _manga_ favoritku. buatan Keroyon-pyon," ia terdengar antusias. Kurasa, Sakura _addicted_ dengan segala macam hal yang berbau Animanga. Dengan sedikit rasa enggan Aku melihat halaman pertamanya. Dan Sakura memekik girang kala itu juga, "Kyaa! Aku cinta mati dengan _Chain_-sama dan Sir Arthur di _Doujin_ ini! Mereka berdua cakep banget!" aku tidak mengerti dengan hobi Sakura yang… mengoleksi _Doujin_ BL tetapi kuhargai kesukaannya itu.

"J-Jadi… kenapa kau tunjukan k-koleksi _doujin-_mu padaku?" tanyaku hati-hati. Sontak saja, Sakura mengcengkeram lenganku.

"Tolong! Buatkan aku sebuah ilustrasi dari _Chain_-sama dan Sir Arthur! Ya? Ya? Aku mau mereka berpose keren! Mau ya Hinata? Mau ya?" mata Sakura bersinar tidak karuan. Rasanya tidak tega kalau kutolak.

"O-Oke.." aku menghela nafas, "Kemarikan _Doujin_-mu. A-aku ingin Lihat lebih jelas _Chain_-sama dan Sir Arthur seperti apa," sekali lagi kucoba memperhatikan ilustrasi dari dalam _doujin_ tersebut. Dan mau tidak mau, wajahku menjadi merah padam.

"Jangan yang terlalu ekstrim ya… aku kurang suka dengan _Sho-Ai_ yang terlalu vulgar. Kalau bisa buat mereka saling merangkulkan tangan di pundak. Dan aku mau _Chain_-sama kelihatan _bad boy_-nya!" aku hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar instruksi darinya. butuh waktu yang cukup lama, bahkan sampai pelajaran keempat berakhir (tentu saja, waktu menggambarku terhalangi oleh jam pelajaran) aku belum menyelesaikannya. Sakura sudah menunggu di kursi depanku dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Ung… berapa lama lagi Hinata?" kelihatannya ia tidak sabar.

"S-Sebentar lagi," aku sedang melakukan sedikit perapihan garis atau bisa kau bilang kalau itu adalah _Finishing_ dan beberapa saat kemudian kubentangkan kertas itu di depan wajahnya, "Y-Yap! Selesai," ungkapku malu-malu. Sakura langsung menyambar kertas gambarku dan memeluknya dengan senang,

"Uwahhh! Makasih banget! Kyaa!" ia kembali histeris, kemudian kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkanku, "Makasih ya Hinata! Sampai jumpa!" aku merasa senang, bisa menggambar di sela-sela waktu seperti ini.

"Fiuh.." dengan cepat, kurapikan barang-barangku dan hendak beranjak pergi dari kelas sepuluh-satu. Namun sialnya, sebuah jam dinding berwarna hijau lumut yang terpasang di atas papan tulis membuatku merutuki sebuah penyesalan.

Aku lupa, kalau ada janji dengan Sasuke.

Mataku berkeliling di sekitar kelas. Ternyata sudah sepi. Sasuke tidak ada. Sudah sejam lebih (kurasa) dari waktu pulang sekolah berlalu. Dan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Dengan cepat kakiku beranjak pergi menuju balkon atap sekolah dan, saat itu,

Sasuke… terlihat oleh retina mataku.

Ia menduduki sebuah dinding beton sekolah, menghadap langit lepas.

"Astaga! S-Sasuke.. jangan duduk di situ!" wajahnya menoleh padaku, "B-Bahaya!" dan ia hanya tersenyum tipis, menatapku dengan wajah polosnya. Sepertinya, ia semakin terbuka.

"Kukira kau takkan datang," ia memutar arah duduknya, menghadapku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kami berdua harus bertemu di tempat seperti ini. Dan kenapa ia harus repot-repot menunggu padahal kami berdua sekelas.

Gengsi?

"Ung.. M-maaf telat," aku menunduk, sedikit malu melihatnya.

sontak, pandanganku terpusat pada sebuah benda. Di sampingnya berdirilah sebuah tabung kaca berhiaskan warna pelangi yang tersusun berlapis-lapis. Melihat mataku yang memperhatikan 'sesuatu' di dekat tempatnya duduk, ia berujar, "Kau suka?"

"Ung," kepalaku mengangguk cepat, "Cantik.. sekali. apa itu?" tanyaku polos. Tangannya memanggilku untuk mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya. Kali ini senyumnya yang kasat mata berubah menjadi sedikit lebih lebar,

"Ini… Pelangi," sinar matahari memancar di sekitar tubuhnya yang membelakangi, "Aku membuatnya dengan beberapa warna mejikuhibiniu dan tiap-tiapnya memiliki kadar kepadatan cairan yang berbeda. Oleh sebab itu, saat satu-persatu larutan berwarna itu kutuang, mereka semua tidak bercampur menjadi satu, melainkan saling bertumpuk, membentuk pelangi," hembusan angin sore menerbangkan helaian rambutnya yang gelap. Bola mata itu menusukku dengan tajam, dan memikat.

"Eh, benarkah? Kapan-kapan aku juga ingin membuatnya untuk p-pajangan," aku terkesima. sinar matahari yang berwarna jingga-emas menyorot tabung kaca milik Sasuke. kecantikannya semakin bertambah.

"Kalau begitu ini untukmu," ia menggeser tabung kaca itu kepadaku. Gelang talinya terpampang jelas di mataku.

"E-Eh? Sungguh?" Sasuke mengambilnya dan memastikan tanganku meraih tabung kaca itu.

"Iya. Ambilah," ia memalingkan wajahnya saat kutatap ketika itu, "Itu saja yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Sampai jumpa," ia turun dari dinding beton dan berjalan menuju pintu berbahan seng. Tangannya sudah menyentuh knop pintu, dan saat itu aku baru saja mengucapkan terimakasih.

Dan genggaman di bibir knop itu terlepas. Ia menoleh sebentar padaku. pandangannya tidak berubah sedikitpun. Tetap tenang,

"Kalau bisa.." ia memutus kalimatnya sesaat. Wajahnya terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"K-Kenapa Sasuke?" suaraku memecah keheningan. dan ia menatapku kembali dengan jelas,

"…tidak, lupakan saja,"

tangan itu memutar knop pintu dan ia meninggalkanku pergi. Sasuke menahan sesuatu, entah apa itu. Ia memang bilang 'lupakan saja'. Tetapi, sikapnya yang aneh barusan membuatku justru semakin penasaran.

"Ngg.."

Mungkin, hanya aku saja yang ke Ge-er an. Yah, Mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**つづく**

**.**

**.**

**A/N **: Waw! Saya ngupdate-nya cepet amat yak? ._.a gimana chapter duanya? Sasuke sama Sasori-danna OOC ya ==" ckck! semoga chapter kali ini menghibur meskipun cuman sedikit. LOL~

Review? Concrit? XD Thanks before!

**-Fuun-**


	3. It's Gaara

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : **Lavender and Edelweiss

**Rate :** T

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**Warning :** OOC, Typo(s), AU, Fluffy, Normal POV, Don't Like? Don't read then

**A/N : **disini nggak ada OC lho.. yang namanya **Yugao Uzuki** itu cewek anbu yang rambutnya ungu panjang, yang dateng ke makamnya Hayate pas Hokage ketiga meninggal. Inget? Saya pake dia di chapter ini. Selamat menikmati :D

**Summary :** Kumbang bertampang tajam muncul membayang-bayangi Sasuke. namanya, Gaara.

.

.

**Page three**

**It's Gaara**

Musim gugur mulai memasuki hari pertama di kota Konoha. Angin sepoi yang menusuk tulang mulai berhembusan di sepanjang hari. Langit pagi kali ini terlihat sedikit mendung, dengan banyaknya awan tebal dan kabut yang menyamarkan pemandangan di luar jendela. Hinata menggeliat di kasurnya. weker berbentuk _Keropy_ ungu miliknya berdering di pagi buta. Sakura dan Ino yang pertama kali mengeluh dengan suara weker Hinata. Dan itu membuat sang gadis Lavender tersebut harus meminta maaf berulang-ulang.

"Jangan deringkan wekermu di waktu subuh! Sekolah kan mulai jam tujuh," Sakura memperingati dan kali ini kepala Hinata harus mengangguk-angguk lagi.

"M-Maaf," ia membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Sakura hanya berjengit heran dengan kesopanan Hinata.

"Oke, oke, lupakan saja," si Pink membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur yang empuk, "Hnnn.. enaknyaa," ia menggeliat seperti anak kucing.

"Dasar kebo," ujar Ino sambil menguap. karena sudah terlanjur bangun, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mandi pagi. sementara Hinata? Ia merapikan kasurnya terlebih dahulu dan turun ke kantin sekolah untuk mencari segelas air.

Matanya berair dan merah akibat semalaman kurang tidur. Dan sepasang lingkaran hitam menghiasi bawahnya. Berbicara dengan Uchiha membuat Hinata semakin sering melamun dan terjaga pada tengah malam. Entah mengapa.

Kantin di pagi hari begitu lenggang. Hanya ada seorang Ibu-ibu kantin dan dua orang murid yang membantu menyiapkan Makanan untuk sarapan pagi nanti. Hinata berjalan gontai menuju konter dan meminta sebotol air 2 liter untuk di simpan di kulkas kecil di kamarnya.

"Murid baru ya? Nenek baru melihatmu," Hinata mengangguk malu. Si penjaga kantin ternyata mengajaknya berbasa-basi,

"Um.. ya. Saya H-Hinata Hyuuga. S-Salam kenal, _Baa_-san,"

"Saya Chiyo. Salam kenal," dan nenek itu tersenyum cerah. Kerutan di matanya terlihat jelas.

"Nek, ini bubur kentang pesenan siapa?" tiba-tiba saja seorang perempuan berambut ungu panjang keluar dari dapur kantin dan berjalan menuju konter, membawa semangkuk bubur kentang dengan apel dan kotak susu.

"Ah, Yugao-chan," Chiyo-_baa _mengarahkan pandangannya pada suatu meja di bagian pojok belakang. Mata Hinata membulat lebar,

'_Sasuke'_

"Itu. yang sedang menggambar disana minta sarapan," gadis separuh baya dengan umur kisaran duapuluh itu menghela nafas,

"Astaga.. bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk sarapan?" ia melirik pada sebuah jam dinding berwarna keemasan di kantin. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul lima lewat sepuluh menit.

"Sudah. Antarkan saja," perintah Chiyo-_Baa _lembut. Gadis bertubuh semampai itu melenggang pergi.

"I-Itu cucu nenek?" tanya Hinata malu-malu. Pandangannya sudah beralih pada Yugao dan menatapnya penuh kagum. Gadis itu cantik.

"…Bisa dibilang begitu," wajah Chiyo-_Baa _terlihat kaku, namun senyumnya tak pernah pudar, "Namanya Yugao Uzuki. Panggil saja Yugao. Dia akan senang jika kau memanggilnya demikian," nenek Chiyo tertawa kecil, "Yugao.. baru saja selesai dengan kuliahnya dan kembali membantu nenek di kantin," tambahnya lagi. Hinata hanya menggumamkan 'oh'-nya.

"–hei, kenapa kau menggambar seorang gadis? Tumben," perhatian Hinata tersedot oleh ucapan Yugao yang tiba-tiba. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke sejenak, sebelum akhirnya cepat-cepat ia palingkan.

"Bukan urusanmu, ka," Sasuke berjengit sebal. ia menutup buku Sketsanya. Merasa risih dengan lirikan Yugao yang mengganggu. Apalagi batuknya yang disengaja itu,

"Ehm.. semoga beruntung," Yugao menepak punggung Sasuke keras sekali. cowok itu terkejut disaat Yugao tertawa keras. Batin Hinata berkecamuk, penuh rasa penasaran.

Apakah Sasuke naksir seseorang? Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Tidak ada yang tahu selain Sasuke itu sendiri. Dan Yugao. Dan Tuhan tentunya.

**.**

**.**

**oOoFujioOo**

**.**

**.**

Bel masuk berdering lantang. Pelajaran Sejarah dengan Kurenai-_sensei _baru saja akan dimulai. Kelompok Hinata maju untuk mempresentasikan sebuah bab tentang Manusia Purba. Dan Hinata keringat dingin di depan kelas, terganggu dengan pandangan yang menjinjingnya menuju kegugupan. Gadis itu tidak biasa tampil.

"Kami, dari kelompok dua, ingin mempresentasikan sebuah bab tentang Manusia Purba," dan tentu saja, Sakura, selaku wanita dengan mulut yang pintar berbicara membuka kegiatan. Naruto _stand by _di depan _Notebook_-nya, mengatur _slide_ demi _slide_. Kiba yang membacakan poin-poin pada _power Point _mereka. Sasuke kebagian jatah menjabarkan pokok-pokok materi yang tertulis di _Power point_-nya. Sementara Hinata, ia membantu Sasuke dengan menjadi relawan dalam menuliskan penjelasan si bungsu Uchiha di papan tulis. Yang jelas, ia tidak menggunakan mulutnya saat presentasi. Sama sekali.

"Baiklah, ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Sakura membuka sesi pertanyaan. Sudah ada tujuh orang yang mengacungkan tangannya, saling berlomba mendapatkan poin dari Kurenai-_sensei_. Sakura menunjuk seorang cowok bertampang datar dengan rambut Marun-nya.

"Yak, Gaara-_kun_, Silahkan,"

"Saudara Hinata," suaranya yang datar membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri, "Bisakah anda perjelas mengenai Teori dari Profesor Kern terhadap asal-usul bangsa Indonesia?" kaki Hinata berkeringat. Ia menelan ludah,

"Ee.. A-Ano–" sebenarnya ia tahu akan jawaban dari pertanyaan Gaara. Namun kerongkongannya bak tercekat dan Hinata merasa sulit bernafas. Ia gugup luarbiasa, "K-Kern menyatakan b-bahwa– Ee.. I-Itu.. B-bangsa–"

"Kern menyatakan bahwa bangsa Indonesia berasal dari Asia, seperti, Campa, Kochin China dan Kamboja. Hal ini didukung oleh adanya perbandingan bahasa yang digunakan di kepulauan Indonesia yang akar bahasanya adalah bahasa Austronesia," Sasuke menyela tiba-tiba. Ketegangan Hinata mengendur. Dan ia bernafas lega saat Kurenai-_sensei_ mengatakan bahwa giliran mereka tampil telah selesai.

Saat berjalan menuju kursinya, ia mendengar cowok berambut Marun itu bergumam pelan, "Kau tidak perlu gugup," Hinata menoleh sejenak. Tatapan cowok itu tetaplah datar, namun sedikit aneh karena bola matanya yang berwarna Hijau kusam tak elak berpaling samasekali.

"M-Maaf–"

"Hyuuga, silahkan duduk," perjelas Kurenai-_sensei_, mendapati muridnya yang satu itu belum kunjung kembali ke tempatnya.

"B-Baik, _sensei_," Dari sudut lain, Sasuke memandangi langit sambil bertopang dagu. atau bisa dibilang juga, bahwa ia melihat gerak-gerik Hinata dari pantulan kaca jendela. Yang manapun, Sasuke melakukan keduanya. Baik melihat awan, atau wajah dari sang Lavender.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Hinata tidak merasa lapar kali itu. jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengisi esai Geografinya dan mendengarkan musik klasik dari ponselnya. _Headset-_nyayang berwarna biru tua tidak begitu mencolok. Menggambarkan seperti apa Hinata, dimata banyak orang. Namun tidak bagi Sasuke.

Dengan wajah yang disengaja polos, sang Uchiha duduk tiba-tiba di kursi depan Hinata. ia Menopang wajahnya dengan kedua lengan yang dilipat di atas sandaran kursi dan membenamkannya. Dalam posisi itu Hinata hanya terbujur kaku, dan Sasuke menyapanya,

"Hai," bola mata _Onyx-_nya mengintip nakal dibalik lipatan tangan. Hinata menunduk dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"E-Ee.. Hai," sapa gadis itu salting. Lagu yang sedang di putarnya dimatikan. Ia melepas _headset_-nya dan menutup buku Esai-nya, "A-Ada apa Sasuke?" suaranya yang lembut membuat Sasuke merinding.. kagum. Pandangan lemah Hinata lagi-lagi harus membuat bocah Uchiha itu memalingkan wajahnya,

"Kimia.." ia berujar, "Besok ada Kimia. Pulang sekolah, temui aku di perpus,"

"K-Kenapa?" Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya saat Hinata bertanya. Sebenarnya, ini hanyalah masalah waktu sampai wajahnya yang memerah sejenak kembali seperti semula, "K-Kenapa Sasuke?" Hinata mengulangi pertanyaannya. Dipikir, Sasuke tidak mendengarnya tadi. cowok itu menghela nafasnya sembunyi-sembunyi. Merasa sudah mantap, Sasuke kembali menatap bola mata keperakkan itu,

"Entahlah.. mengajarimu, mungkin?" oke, ini batas Uchiha dalam mengajak seorang gadis kencan… di Perpustakaan, "Aku tidak bisa menolongmu terus dalam pelajaran Kimia," ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, supaya Hinata tidak memikirkan perkataannya yang pertama lebih lama.

"Ah, be-benar," Hinata memukul telapak tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya, "M-Mohon bantuannya," gadis itu tersenyum. Sasuke juga. Tersenyum, di dalam batinnya.

"Oke, sampai jumpa," cowok itu beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi. Hinata merasa, sudut bibirnya melengkung lebar, dan tersenyum simpul karenanya.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Jam pelajaran selanjutnya kembali dimulai. Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dengan Anko-_san _dimulai dengan kuis dadakan. Hinata tidak terlalu merasa gugup untuk pelajaran yang satu ini karena ia gemar dengan Bahasa Inggris, dan sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca novel-novel barat yang tidak diterjemahkan.

"Yak Hinata," Anko-_sensei _memanggilnya tiba-tiba, "Tolong bawakan radio _tape_ dan buku-buku latihan Bahasa Inggris di gudang sekarang juga," pandangan matanya mencari objek lain setelah Hinata menyanggupi perintahnya, "Ah, Gaara. Kau bantu dia. Cepat," cowok bermata hijau teh itu mengangguk. Sorot matanya yang tajam dan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya membuat Hinata sedikitnya mengira bahwa Gaara adalah tipikal manusia yang seharusnya dihindari.

"A-ano.. G-Gudang sekolah disebelah mana?" Hinata celingukan mencari sebuah pintu berplang 'gudang' disekitarnya namun belum juga kunjung bertemu.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai," ujar Gaara kalem, "Lewat sini," tambahnya. Gaara tak menghiraukan pandangan Hinata yang menujam kearahnya. Ia hanya menatap jalan yang lurus dan lenggang, dan berjalan lebih dahulu dari Hinata.

"Aa.. T-tunggu!" dan Hinata mengejar punggung lebar yang terlihat dingin itu. punggung yang terlihat, selalu sendirian.

Disisi lain, seseorang terlihat mengerjakan esai Bahasa Inggrisnya dengan cepat dan sempurna. Cowok itu mengumpulkan tugasnya lebih dahulu, bahkan, sebelum Hinata sampai ke kelas dengan radio _tape_-nya. Mata onyx itu menatap Anko-_sensei_ dengan lurus,

"Sudah selesai eh?" pertanyaan Anko tidak dijawabnya. Ia hanya bergerak menuju meja sang guru dan mengumpulkan esai tersebut. Kemudian meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet. Anko-_san _memberinya waktu lima menit dan Sasuke menunduk pamit.

Sehabis berbelok kanan dari kantin sekolah, seharusnya Sasuke menemukan sebuah pintu toilet yang besar dengan simbol laki-laki berwarna biru. Namun, bocah itu tidak berbelok ke sana, melainkan tetap berjalan lurus menuju sebuah ruangan, sebuah pintu berplang 'gudang'. Pintu itu mengeluarkan suara yang memberi tanda bahwa masih ada orang didalamnya. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke membukanya spontan,

"Cih!" ia sempat mendecak sebelum bola matanya yang berkilat menatap pemandangan yang tidak menyejukkan. Ia terbelalak,

"Hinata?" pemuda Uchiha itu langsung beringsut mendekati tubuh mungil gadis yang diteriaki namanya. Bola matanya yang berwarna ungu pucat terlihat memerah dan sejalur air mata pada ujung mata kanannya mengalir, basah.

"Aduh.. p-perih," ia menggosok beberapa kali mata itu dengan ujung lengan seragamnya namun Gaara selalu saja melarangnya,

"Sudah kubilang jangan digosok… sebaiknya kita cari air," cowok berambut merah api dengan potongan pendek itu meniup beberapa kali udara sejuk kepada mata Hinata. Dan tentu saja, Sasuke yang melihatnya, jongkok di dekat Hinata dengan jengah,

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Nada suaranya tanpa getar sedikitpun, bagaikan simfoni tenang yang memecah keheningan.

"Tadi, saat mengambil buku di rak, tidak sengaja kapur putih jatuh menimpa wajahnya dan debunya masuk ke mata Hinata," Gaara menjelaskan sambil membantu Hinata berdiri. Sasuke memerhatikan ujung rambut kebiruan Hinata yang memberi bekas debu putih diatasnya. Yang kemudian, Uchiha bungsu itu mengambil alih radio _tape_ dan buku-buku latihan yang tercecer maupun yang berada pada genggaman Gaara, lalu berbicara sebelum pikirannya berubah,

"Bawa dia ke toilet.. biar aku yang urus bukunya," dan Gaara mengangguk sambil menuntun Hinata yang masih tak kunjung membuka matanya,

"Oke, kuserahkan Radio dan bukunya padamu," cowok Marun asal Sunagakure itu berlalu. Sedikitnya, Sasuke merasa salah jika ia harus membiarkan Hinata bersama dengan Gaara saat ini.

"Jangan khawatir," namun, ia bergumam pelan. entah untuk Hinata, atau untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. siapa yang tahu?

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Inilah yang Sasuke tidak sukai dan sekarang menjadi kenyataan. Inilah yang baru saja ia khawatirkan, sekitar sejam yang lalu. Didepannya, duduklah seorang gadis berambut biru gelap dengan pemuda berambut marun, memegangi sebuah tabel periodik dan membuka beberapa buku Kimia diatas meja perpustakaan. Diatas meja yang sama dengannya.

"G-Gaara bilang ia juga ingin belajar," Sasuke menghela nafas saat mengetahui bahwa Hinata-lah yang justru mengundang Gaara untuk hadir di sini, sepulang sekolah. Ekspresi Sasuke tidak terlihat nyata saat ini namun batinnya telah merengut sebal,

"Mohon bantuannya. Kudengar kau pintar di Kimia," dan perkataan Gaara yang satu ini membuatnya semakin kesal. Pintar di Kimia? _Dude_, Sasuke itu jenius di sekolahnya. Meskipun ia bukanlah orang sombong yang sering mengumbar kepintaran, namun dikatakan seperti itu membuatnya terusik sedikit.

"Hm.. kalau begitu kita mulai dengan PR saja," ia membuka bukunya juga, dan kegiatan belajar yang seharusnya bisa tercipta bersama dengan Hinata saja, kini harus di batasi dengan seorang pemuda yang bagaikan tembok diantaranya.

Walau sekilas, Sasuke melihat sebuah senyum tipis pada wajah Gaara ketika bocah itu saling bertatapan, sengit. Oke, mungkin ini tanda dari sebuah peperangan. Mungkin gadis polos itu tidak sadar, kalau dua orang cowok yang berada di dekatnya saling memanas-manasi.

"Hinata.." suara Gaara memecah kebisuan, "Teori panah pada orbital itu milik Hund.. bukan Azimuth," ia menunjuk pada kesalahan fatal Hinata bahkan untuk sebuah teori dalam Kimia, "Dan, yang mencari Pasangan Elektron Ikatan dan Pasangan Elektron Bebas itu Teori Domain," tambahnya lagi. Kenapa Sasuke jadi membisu disana? Gaara mengambil alih pekerjaannya tanpa dosa.

"Kau cukup ngerti untuk seseorang yang ingin belajar Gaara," cibir Sasuke halus. Mungkin hanya Gaara yang mengerti akan maksud dari ucapannya.

"Hm.. yang tidak kumengerti itu soal perhitungannya, bukan teori dalam kimia," senyum tipis itu terlontar lagi pada Sasuke. Gaara yang biasanya membisu sendiri, dan memasang tampang kejam, baru kali ini terlihat mengumbar ekspresinya yang manis.

Caper?

Sasuke yang eneg, mengalihkan objek matanya menuju buku yang di buka Gaara. Sebuah soal perhitungan kimia berdasarkan teori Hibridasi,

"Oh.. kalau soalnya seperti itu, cara menghitungnya begini," Sasuke merobek coret-coretan dengan rasa ogah, kemudian menunjukkan beberapa langkah menghitungnya kepada Gaara. Sepertinya ia menyesali -sangat- perbuatannya yang membiarkan Gaara mengantar Hinata ke Toilet untuk membasuh muka.

"Jadi… tadi bagaimana?" wajah Gaara dan Hinata mendongak bersamaan saat Sasuke bertanya tiba-tiba, "Matamu sudah tidak apa-apa?" pandangan Gaara kembali pada bukunya. Sementara Hinata mengangguk pelan,

"Um.. iya. Sudah tidak apa-apa," senyumnya polos. Sedetik kemudian pandangannya beralih kembali pada buku Kimianya. Untuk lima menit kedepan, Sasuke mulai mengakui, bahwa keberadaannya yang bertiga dengan Gaara masih lebih baik daripada kawanan berisik bak binatang itu muncul, mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya atau berteriak-teriak di dekat Hinata.

"H-Hinata-chan! Kucari-cari ternyata ada di sini– ups, Gaara-_san_, Sasuke, selamat siang!" Sakura menyapa girang, dan langsung saja duduk di dekat Hinata, menggeser posisi Gaara sebelumnya. Sasuke sempat cekikikan dalam batinnya namun, rasa senangnya yang menatap wajah gondok Gaara tidak bertahan lama. Ino, Naruto, dan Kiba, beserta Tenten dan juga Kankuro ikutan duduk melingkari mejanya,

"ARGH! Kimia! Ajari aku juga dong!" pinta Naruto sambil merengek-rengek. Suasana -jauh- lebih berisik dan mengganggu daripada yang sebelumnya.

"Hh.. _dobe_, kemarin baru saja kujelaskan soal Hibridasi," elak Sasuke malas. Bibir Naruto maju beberapa senti. Tangannya melipat di dada. Ia merajuk,

"_Teme_! Kau pelit sekali… Ck!" ia merentangkan kembali Komik _ecchi_-nya di depan meja perpus. _Doujin_ buatan pamannya Naruto itu sukses membuat Sakura berdecak jijik. Namun saat adegan _Shonen-ai_ yang di sukai si _pink_ itu muncul di halaman komik, Sakura menjerit-jerit girang sambil mengguncang keras tubuh Naruto. sementara reaksi Naruto sendiri? Ia mendecak jijik.

"Kyaaa! Pamanmuuu! Aku ingin bertemu pamanmuuu!"

Di sisi lain, Tenten dan Ino, juga Shino membuat lingkaran tersendiri sambil berbincang-bincang mengenai libur panjang di musim gugur. Kiba, Gaara dan Hinata yang terbawa arus pembicaraan, akhirnya ikutan ngobrol bersama lingkaran yang diciptakan Ino awal semula.

"Festival musim gugur nanti pasti menyenangkaan~"

Lalu siapa yang merasa di tinggal dan paling gondok di sana?

Yak, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku duluan," ia beranjak dari kursinya saat merasa sudah tidak di butuhkan. Kumpulan manusia yang mengobrol di perpus itu menoleh padanya secara serentak,

"Lho? Sasuke?" Naruto terheran-heran. Cowok berambut hitam dengan gaya _Harajuku _itu hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang,

"Aku mau istirahat. Sampai jumpa," ia berlalu pergi. Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar, namun sentuhan diam-diam oleh jemari Gaara di tangannya membuat gadis itu kembali menoleh,

"Kenapa?" bisik Gaara pelan. Hinata hanya menggeleng. kemudian tersenyum untuk menutupi perasaannya.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya, dan bergerak menuju sudut kamar. Ia mengambil sebuah buku sketsa ukuran 3A di atas meja belajarnya dan menggambar gadisnya di ranjang, sendirian.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**つづく**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Sebenernya, masih ada adegan yang pengen saya masukin di _chapter_ ini. Tapi kalau ditulis disini, jadi nggak nyambung sama judulnya dan kalo judul _chapter_-nya di ganti, rasanya nggak enak juga :3 wkwkwk! Yak, sudah di putuskan _Triangle Love_ dengan Gaara-_sama. _Soal 'hal' yang pengen diomongin Sasuke di _chapter_ lalu, terpaksa saya tahan dulu. Abis… Gaara keburu muncul sih.. haha! Di _chapter_ 4 bakal kena ulasan kok (sepertinya =3)

Oh iya, Neji belom muncul ya? Kasian… _**#disepak**_ doi bukan tokoh utama di fic ini sih _**#disula **_untuk pertanyaan Ulva-chan, tenang aja :D nasib Fic ini akan rampung… hehehe! Gak akan saya apus tiba-tiba lagi _**#dikarungin**_

**oOoFujioOo**

_At least, I have to thanks for all of Riviewers, Favers, and your alerts. Mecha Arigatou~ _m(_ _)m

_Mind To review again? Or concrit maybe? Tee hee~!_

**-Fuun-**


	4. Aroma Terapi dan Kau

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : **Lavender and Edelweiss

**Rate :** T

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**Warning :** OOC, Typo(s), AU, Fluffy, Normal POV, Don't Like? Don't read then

**Summary :** Klub lukis di malam hari, Audisi Drama, Festival musim gugur, Aroma terapi dan kau.. betapa indahnya dunia.

.

.

**Page Four**

**Aroma terapi dan Kau**

.

.

Perkumpulan Klub Lukis diadakan lebih awal dari biasanya. Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam namun kamar bernomor 114 sudah diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar. Sasuke datang untuk menjemput Hinata, selaku anggota klub. Tidak seperti kemarin, Hinata bisa pergi berdua saja dengan Sasuke, namun kali ini anak-anak yang sekamar dengannya maupun teman-teman mereka merajuk kala gadis beraroma bunga itu ditarik pergi.

Dengan wajah lugunya, Hinata meminta Sasuke untuk mengajak Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Sai, Naruto, Kiba, Karin, Suigetsu bahkan Juugo yang sedang memegangi kartunya, seperti malam lalu. Sebenarnya yang tidak rela Hinata diambil oleh Sasuke hanya Ino dan Sakura. Namun jika Sakura dan Ino ikut mereka, lantas teman-temannya yang lain seperti Kiba, Naruto, Sai, Karin, Tenten dan sisanya tentu akan meminta ikut juga. Jadi, kenapa tidak sekalian saja semuanya ikut?

"Boleh ya, Sasuke?" Hinata mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_-nya dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal di depan pipi. Yang lain membantu Hinata dengan _puppy eyes_ mereka meskipun kilauan mata itu tidak mempan bagi Sasuke kecuali milik Hinata.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya sejenak, "Yasudahlah.." ia memerintah teman-teman yang lain untuk ikut menggunakan gerakan jemarinya. Naruto CS bersorak sambil mengejar ketinggalan mereka. Sasuke mempercepat jalannya, apalagi kalau sudah merasa terganggu oleh sesuatu.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Pertemuan anggota klub diadakan di balkon atap sekolah, seperti biasa. Namun pertambahan anggota -ilegal- membuat pemandangan dari atap sekolah terlihat mencolok. Kakashi menatap takjub murid-murid yang berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dikarenakan jumlahnya yang terbilang cukup banyak. Ia mengecek meja persegi panjang dengan taplak emas pastelnya yang tidak terlalu mencolok, mangkuk dan piring bertahtakan macam makanan diatasnya tidak sebanyak anggota yang ada ditempat itu. ia bertanya-tanya apakah diantara sekumpulan murid ilegal itu ada yang berdarah predator?

Pria berusia kisaran duapuluh itu tertawa garing.

Ia mendekati kumpulan murid yang masih bercuap-cuap di dekat Sasuke dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Atau bisa dibilang, mereka yang memperkenalkan diri mereka kepada Kakashi karena semua orang sudah tahu Kakashi-_sensei_, dengan rambut peraknya yang mencolok dan masker hitamnya yang terlihat mencurigakan.

"_Sensei_, kembang apinya sudah di siapkan," seorang cowok berambut merah mencolok, dengan postur yang sedikit bungkuk, menggunakan kaus berlengan pendek dan celana selutut warna biru laut berjalan mendekat. Sakura sudah mendecak di tempat, memerhatikan penampilan kakak kelasnya dari ujung kaki sampai rambut.

'_Mirip Chain-sama!' _ia menjerit girang dalam batin. Kalung bertali hitam dengan liontin koin kuno di leher Sasori menambah kesan macho seperti _Chain-sama_ bayangan Sakura.

"Oh, baiklah.." Kakashi mengusap tenguknya, sedikit kedinginan. Ia mengajak murid yang lainnya untuk mendekat pada lingkaran lampu petromaks dan puluhan lilin bertabung besar warna merah bata yang sudah disiapkan oleh senior-senior mereka sebelumnya. Disana ada Deidara, Itachi, Yahiko dan Konan yang memegangi kembang dan roket api.

Namun satu orang lagi, yang sedang berjongkok menyalakan api pada sebuah lilin di ujung tempat membuat mata Sasuke membulat lebar. rambut merah yang acak-acakkan karena tertiup angin, dan perawakan mungil namun maskulin membuat Sasuke sangat mengenal baik siapa orang itu. wajah itu menoleh pelan kearahnya. Bahkan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya tidak menghapus realita bahwa Gaara lumayan tampan.

"Oh, Hai," sapanya sopan. Ia berdiri dari jongkoknya, dan mendekat kearah Sasuke beserta yang lainnya. Semuanya bahkan Hinata menyapa Gaara kecuali Sasuke yang bergeming. Ia tidak bisa tersenyum untuk keberadaan pemuda itu, namun ekspresi Gaara yang polos senantiasa menggoda Sasuke,

"Hm.." lantas, Sasuke bergumam kecil. Ia memilih untuk menghindari Gaara setelah menyapanya. Sasuke mencari sebuah kanvas putih polos yang sudah disangga dengan tripod kayu dan mencoba untuk merasa tenang di tempat itu.

Di sisi lain, Sakura CS dengan _senpai_ mereka terlihat asyik bermain kembang api dan membiarkan Sasuke mendahului mereka untuk melukis. Naruto, Kiba, Yahiko dan Suigetsu menjajah kursi oak dengan _Yakiniku_ dan _Kare _pedasdi depan mata. Sekarang Kakashi tahu siapa yang membutuhkan asupan nutrisi lebih dan menjadi predator disini.

Deidara, dan Sai bercakap-cakap soal seni yang mereka anggap sebagai panutan. Dan dari sini, diketahui Sai ternyata juga menyukai hal-hal yang berbau seni lukis dan Deidara mengajaknya untuk bergabung ke dalam klub kemudian.

"Aliranmu apa un?"

"Sepertinya.. abstrak," Deidara menepuk tangannya berkali-kali.

"Bagus! Bagus! Kita bisa kolaborasi. Aliranku juga abstrak. Yahiko dan Itachi realis, Konan cenderung pada Naturalis sementara Sasori… romantis. Dia tidak pernah melukis selain potret wanita," ungkap Deidara menjelaskan. Sai menikmati setiap obrolannya dengan sang kakak senior.

Tenten sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya dan _chatting_ dengan seseorang. Ia duduk di sebelah Naruto yang sedang asik melahap daging saus kecap.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura, Juugo, Karin, Sasori dan Gaara yang sedang menikmati kembang api dan roket api, duduklah Itachi dengan pandangan yang mengadah langit. Ia tidak butuh kamera untuk mematri pemandangan indah di langit malam kali ini. Karena Itachi sudah bersiap diri untuk melukis semuanya.

Sementara Konan, Ino dan Hinata sedang sibuk membicarakan gelang yang menjadi ciri khas anak klub lukis. Ternyata semua gelang itu buatan Konan dan Ino naksir berat terhadap motif yang menjadi liontinnya. Sebuah bandul pipih berwarna perak dengan coretan membentuk ombak.

"Motif ini memiliki makna yang universal bagi semua anak-anak disini.." Konan menjelaskan kepada Ino sementara Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Apakah, Konan-_nee_ membuatnya hanya untuk anggota klub?" Ino melirik pada pergelangan tangan Hinata yang juga menggunakan gelang yang sama seperti milik Konan. Hanya berbeda warna dan corak saja. Namun objeknya tetap satu, ombak.

Perempuan berjepit bunga kertas itu tertawa renyah. Ia mengulurkan sebuah gelang lagi kepada Ino dan warnanya keemasan dengan tali hitam yang sama, "Kalau kau suka ambilah," motifnya… ombak.

Ino menerimanya dengan sukacita, "_Arigatou,_ _Nee-san_!" dan mereka melanjutkan perbincangan.

Waktu berlalu setengah jam. Kembang api yang sudah dinyalakan habis, kini posisinya tergantikan oleh cahaya remang dari puluhan lilin dan lampu petromaks yang masih senantiasa mengelilingi sekitar mereka. Semua anggota klub lukis akhirnya memulai acara melukis mereka. Sisanya -anggota ilegal-, duduk di kursi oak dan berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu.

Sasuke masih tidak dapat menjernihkan pikirannya di karenakan saat itu kehadiran Gaara pada malam ini bukanlah untuk melukis, melainkan sebagai guru privat Hinata. Beberapa kali mata kelerengnya yang hitam legam menelusur keberadaan Gaara dan ia harus mengalihkan pandangannya berulang kali saat Gaara menyorotnya balik.

'_Sialan!' _batinnya terasa kacau. Seketika, suara perempuan yang menyapanya membuat Sasuke sedikit terkesiap.

"Lukisanmu bagus," perempuan itu menyeret kursi pendek dan duduk di samping Sasuke, "Tak kusangka kau menggambar padang lavender ditengah malam buta seperti ini. Dapat inspirasi darimana?" tanyanya lagi. Sasuke berjengit mendapati serentetan kalimat dari kakak kelasnya yang satu itu.

"Entah.. _feeling_?" ia mengakhirinya dengan kalimat yang menggantung. Tangannya masih sibuk memegangi kuas berukuran sedang. Pandangannya mencoba untuk fokus. Namun, tawa kecil dari gadis pirang disampingnya membuat Sasuke sedikit terusik. ia mengintip perempuan itu sebentar, sekedar untuk mengetahui bahwa Temari tidak sedang menertawainya.

Dan memang Benar, Temari-_senpai_ tidak tertawa untuknya.

dilihat dari sudut mata yang terbentuk, gadis itu menyorot Gaara yang sedang membersihkan pipi Hinata dari noda cat warna merah bata. Sasuke kembali panas-dingin melihatnya.

'_Cuekin saja.. cuekin saja'_

Ia sudah mempertanyakan dirinya ratusan kali, kenapa Hinata Hyuuga dan Sabaku Gaara begitu menyedot perhatiannya, saat ini. Namun tidak ada jawaban elit ataupun yang berkelas kecuali satu kata : Cemburu.

"Kenapa kau berhenti, Uchiha?" ia mengabaikan suara Temari. Pandangannya sekarang menyorot pada seseorang yang sedang melukis berhadapan dengannya. Seringai dari pemuda yang diperhatikannya itu kentara jelas apalagi saat kedua tangan dari Sasori meraih kanvas lukisnya dan memperlihatkan lukisan tersebut kepada Sasuke secara gamblang. Perut sang bocah Uchiha _mules_ dalam sekejap.

Ada Potret diri Hinata di sana.

"Wah.. bagusnya," Temari berujar kagum.

Wajah nakal Sasori mengumandangkan kemenangkan saat ekspresi Sasuke terbaca 'Kesal' olehnya. Dengan anggun, Sasori menyisir rambut kemerahannya menggunakan jari kemudian duduk terfokus menatap lukisannya sambil bertopang wajah pada lengan kursinya. Ia menyeringai lagi pada Sasuke, dan tertawa lepas saat Gaara yang kebetulan melewatinya memuji lukisan Sasori dengan kata 'cantik'.

"Erg.. mereka berdua seperti adik-kakak saja," Sasuke menatap Gaara dan Sasori yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu di depan lukisan potret Hinata. Temari menoleh kaget saat mendengar Sasuke berujar demikian,

"Seperti? Mereka memang kakak-beradik. Aku sepupunya, juga Kankuro," gadis dengan tatanan rambut unik itu beranjak dari duduknya, "Ahh.. wangi donat. Aku pergi duluan ya, Sasuke," ia berjalan mendekati meja yang baru saja disuguhi oleh sepiring tumpukan donat buatan Konan. Dan Sasuke mendecih lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya,

"Pantas, sama-sama menyebalkan," ia bergumam kesal, meninggalkan lukisannya berdiri kokoh sendirian. Kakinya juga melangkah menuju kerumunan Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Ia _mencomot _sebuah donat keju dan menggigitnya dengan tidak sabar.

"Lapar Sas?" Naruto sahabatnya, hanya bisa memperhatikan Sasuke dengan wajah kebingungan. Untuk saat ini, Sasuke tidak menghiraukan pandangan aneh yang memerhatikan cara makannya. Karena ia ingin menghilangkan semua memori jeleknya yang tadi dengan menjadi rakus seperti Chouji.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Acara kumpul bersama anggota klub Lukis berakhir pada jam sebelas. Sebenarnya Kakashi sudah dilarang oleh tetua Sarutobi, selaku kepala Sekolah _Konoha Inter_ untuk tidak membuat muridnya terjaga sampai tengah malam. Namun, pria berambut perak itu tidak bisa diharapkan dalam hal memegang janji. Terlalu larut dalam kesenangannya melihat kelompok Lukis yang ramai, membuat Kakashi teringat pada masa lalu, ketika bersama Obito dan Rin ia merekrut banyak anggota klub gambar di SD dahulu.

Ia bahkan merasa lebih senang saat mengetahui bahwa Sai, mulai hari ini resmi bergabung menjadi anggotanya. Kakashi berdehem, sebelum akhirnya ia memerintahkan semua muridnya untuk kembali ke kamar.

"Sepulang sekolah besok, temui saya di ruang seni, Hyuuga," Kakashi berkomentar setelah melihat hasil lukisan Hinata yang tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Pegunungan salju dengan sekuntum bunga putih di puncaknya, "Oh iya, mumpung banyak yang ngumpul, ini," ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas berwarna oranye cerah dengan tulisan _'Autumn Fest'_

"Apa ini Kakashi-_sensei_?"tanya Sakura selaku orang pertama yang mengambil selebaran dari Kakashi. Dilihatnya tulisan 'Audisi' disana. Alis Sakura terangkat sebelah, "Audisi untuk drama _Cinderella, Beauty and the beast, _dan _Snow white _pada Festival Musim gugur?"

Kakashi mengangguk sambil tersenyum sipit, "Ya, Klub Drama membuka seleksi peran untuk menampilkan 3 Drama _non-stop_ di atas panggung festival nanti. Kalau ada diantara kalian yang bersedia ikut, silahkan," mata Ino dan Sakura membulat penuh cahaya,

"Aku mengincar peran _Cinderella_!" ujar Sakura semangat, sementara Ino mendecak dengan peran yang diinginkan Sakura,

"Nggak ada _Kissing scene_ di drama _Cinderella_… nggak seruu!" gadis pink itu menoleh saat Ino berujar demikian, "Kalau aku lebih pada _Aurora_ atau _Snow White_ yang jelas-jelas akan mendapat ciuman.. Cinderella sih, cuman dapet peran gandengan," Kakashi _Sweatdrop_ mendengar tanggapan dari muridnya yang satu itu. dasar, cewek-cewek jaman sekarang…

"Ya sudah, silahkan kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing. Selamat malam," dan Kakashi berlalu pergi. para murid bergerak masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah sebelum udara di balkon atap semakin menusuk tulang-tulang mereka.

"_Jaa_! Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto melambai ke arah kelompok Sakura sebelum akhirnya cowok berambut pirang itu berbalik menuju arah yang berlawanan diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Para Senior, justru masih ada acara kumpul bersama di Kantin, Entah mendiskusikan apa. sementara Gaara bergerak sendiri menuju jalur lain. Dan Sasuke, ia tidak melangkah mengikuti arah yang dituju oleh Naruto meskipun mereka berdua sekamar. Sasuke tidak merasakan kantuk. Kelopak matanya sama sekali tidak terasa berat.

Insomnia? Mungkin saja

Mungkin saja wajah Hinata sudah membuatnya gila dan terjaga sampai malam ini. Bahkan kulitnya yang mulai kusam dan mengendur akibat terjaga tidak membuat Sasuke sedikitpun berpikir untuk beranjak tidur. Cowok itu berjalan menuju suatu tempat, duduk di salah satu anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Dan menyalakan I-pod yang senantiasa tersimpan rapi di saku celananya. Telinga Sasuke di jejali oleh _earphone_ mungil berwarna putih susu, kemudian bersandar pada dinding tangga, dan merenung sendirian.

"Sasuke?"

suara lembut yang mengganggu jiwanya selama ini terngiang kembali di telinga, "S-Sasuke? sedang apa disini?" suara itu terdengar lagi, bahkan jauh lebih jelas dari yang sebelumnya. I-pod Sasuke berhenti memutarkan lagu-lagu _Rock _dan kelopak matanya membuka sejenak. sekedar membuktikan apakah dirinya sudah gila karena mendengar suara Hinata sampai sejelas ini.

Tidak.

Wajah lembut itu asli. Bola mata perak yang bulat, bagaikan wajah sebuah manekin. Hinata jelas berada di depannya kini, "K-kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi, pelan. Nada suaranya menggumamkan rasa khawatir. Sasuke terperangah kala gadis itu sungguhan berada di dekatnya, hanya berdua saja.

"…Kau, sedang apa disini?" tanyanya heran. Sasuke beranjak dari sandarannya, dan ia menyisakkan sebuah tempat untuk di duduki gadis itu. tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu, Hinata segera menduduki tempat yang diinginkan Sasuke. disampingnya.

"A-Aku habis mengambil air di kantin," Hinata menunjukkan botol minumnya, "S-Sasuke sendiri, kenapa bisa ada di tempat seperti i-ini?" Bocah Uchiha itu bergeming. Onyx-nya tak elak berpaling dari bola mata perak Hinata. Satu detik saja tatapan Sasuke sudah membuatnya mati kutu, apalagi pandangan yang tak pernah lepas seperti sekarang?

Gadis itu menahan nafasnya, dan terengah-engah sendiri. Sasuke mempersempit jarak mereka. Di sudut tangga yang gelap, dan sepi, keadaan seperti ini justru dianggapnya sebagai kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Hinata menghalangi wajah Sasuke dengan sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti bantalan kantung persegi kecil dan beraroma bunga. Ukurannya hanya segenggaman tangan.

"Apa ini?"

"I-Ini," ia menjelaskan dengan gugup. Bola matanya tak sanggup lagi untuk menatap kedepan. Jadi Hyuuga kecil memutuskan untuk menunduk, sementara tangan kirinya menahan dada bidang Sasuke agar tidak semakin dekat, "K-Kurasa kau tidak bisa tidur.. mungkin kantung _Thyme_ ini akan berguna," aroma pegunungan dari tubuh Sasuke membaui penciumannya. Jantung Hinata berdenyut labil.

Kantung _Thyme_ itu diambil oleh Sasuke dengan jari yang sengaja menyentuh tangan Hinata, "Ini, bagaimana cara pakainya?" suara yang datar dan dalam begitu menusuk atmosfir disekitarnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata merasa takut akan keberadaan Sasuke,

"I-Itu.. letakkan di bawah b-bantalmu.. kau pasti akan t-tidur nyenyak," ia menelan ludahnya sendiri, "Aku membeli b-banyak sekali kantung _Thyme_ sebelum tiba di sekolah I-ini. C-cobalah," Hinata berusaha untuk merentangkan jarak diantara mereka berdua namun Sasuke tak elak membiarkannya. Lengannya mengunci gadis itu rapat-rapat, di sudut anak tangga, "Ung.. S-sasuke,"

"Ya?" kelereng hitam itu menembus bayangan yang terbentuk pada bola mata Hinata. Gadis itu mulai berkeringat dingin. Sasuke terlihat aneh sekali malam ini,

"M-Minggir–"

"Kau tahu?" wajah cowok itu semakin terlihat beku dan pandangannya terlihat tajam. Wajah tampan yang kejam dengan aura kelam yang dipancarkan oleh Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, "Terimakasih untuk _Thyme_-nya," ia berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata, membuat gadis itu merinding untuk beberapa waktu.

"A-Aku permisi–"

"Tidak," suara Sasuke yang tegas menenggelamkan nyali Hinata untuk melawan. Gadis itu bergeming, takut, berkaca-kaca, "Apakah aku menakutimu?" tanya Sasuke kalem, namun suaranya menekan. Hinata menggeleng cepat meskipun ia sedang berdusta saat itu., "Kau tidak penasaran dengan kalimat gantungku yang dulu?" alis Hinata bertaut kini. Rasa takut itu sedikit memudar ketika secara bertahap Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Hinata bernapas lega,

"Eh? M-memangnya apa?"

"Sebuah penawaran," Sasuke memasukkan _Thyme _dari Hinata kedalam saku celananya.

"Penawaran?"

"Ya,"

"P-Penawaran apa?" cowok itu mencengkeram kedua lengan Hinata dan memojokkannya. Mata Hinata terbelalak kaget saat tahu pemandangan yang tertangkap pada retinanya bukanlah sesuatu yang dilakukan olehnya saat berada di depan umum. Dan juga bukanlah rutinitas sehari-harinya.

Sasuke Uchiha mendekapnya erat, menenggelamkan wajah Hinata kedalam dada bidangnya, meremas tubuh mungil gadis itu sekuat mungkin. membuat wewangian Lavender menjalar manis di sekitar hidungnya.

Hormon Sasuke tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Ia ingin Hinata, bagimanapun caranya,

"Sasuke.. s-sakit," suara lemah itu membuatnya terkesiap dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya wajah Hinata yang memerah dan pengap. Wajah yang tidak berdaya dan begitu manis, membuat Sasuke semakin gila.

"Hei," ditengah keheningan yang mencekam, Sasuke bersahut tegas, dengan sorot mata yang tak kunjung beralih, "Aku menyukaimu," ia berujar nyata dan singkat, membuat bibir Hinata menggigil tak percaya.

"A-Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu," ia mengulangi kalimatnya, "Kau harus tanggung jawab karena telah mengusikku, Hinata," tangan mungilnya ditarik cepat oleh Sasuke dan Hinata dibawa pergi menuju suatu tempat. gadis itu tidak bisa berkata apapun saat ini. Hinata mati kutu.

Hingga sampailah mereka di sebuah pintu bernomor 114. Sasuke mengantarnya kembali ke kamar, "Aku.. tidak bergurau tadi," ia mengingatkan lagi. Wajah Hinata berkaca-kaca, ia masih belum bisa menangkap jelas akan maksud dari Sasuke barusan, selain kata 'Aku menyukaimu'-miliknya, "Kau sungguh menggangguku," tambahnya, terdengar sarkastik. Hinata bergidik takut kali ini.

"M-Maaf.. aku tidak tahu lagi h-harus berbuat apa–"

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot," Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Hinata. Gadis itu tertangkap basah telah menghela napas lega.

"S-Syukurlah–"

"Cukup menjadi pacarku saja,"

mata Hinata mengerjap tidak percaya. Kalimat 'syukurlah' miliknya yang barusan terasa sia-sia, "Dan turuti semua yang kuinginkan,"

Sasuke berubah egois, "K-Kenapa harus a-aku?"

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi. kau sudah mengusikku. Sampai jumpa," Sasuke berlalu tanpa beban, tak membiarkan sedikitpun bagi Hinata untuk berargumen. Gadis itu terkulai lemas di depan pintunya. Jantungnya mendadak labil,

'_Kamisama… K-kenapa bisa begini?'_

Seharusnya ini bukan mimpi buruk. tapi kenapa pernyataan cinta dan tawaran dari Uchiha membuatnya merasa takut?

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**つづく**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Picisan sekali chapter ini.. ==" aduhaduh! Bentar lagi bulan puasa, saya mau ucapin mohon maaf ya :D semoga puasa tahun ini berjalan lancar bagi yang menjalankannya :D

Cheers! Saya Update ASAP lagi lho! #ditimpuk biji karet

Saya emang nggak bakat ngebuat Fic yang karakternya stabil jadi di maklumin yaa ^^v terimakasih sudah memantau terus Fanfic ini *Disambit gegara GR* seperti biasa, _Concrit_ serta _Riview_ akan sangat di nanti LOL~ #tabokbolakbalik

Dan maaf kalau saya nggak bisa nyebutin nama-nama kalian satu persatu. Tapi saya janji, di chapter akhir akan saya urutkan sebagai rasa Terimakasih saya :D itung-itung sekalian nyari temen.. wkwkwkwk! #kejedot batu

**-Fuun-**


	5. Tuan Egois dan Teman Kencannya

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : **Lavender and Edelweiss

**Rate :** T

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**Warning :** OOC, Typo(s), AU, Fluffy, Normal POV, Don't Like? Don't read then

**Summary :** Sasuke menunjukkan tabiat aslinya yang pemaksa. Kencan diam-diam baru saja dimulai

.

.

**Page Five**

**Tuan Egois, dan Teman Kencannya**

.

.

Sabtu yang cerah dimana seluruh penghuni Konoha _Inter _terbebas dari segala tugas mereka. Tidak ada sekolah, ataupun presentasi dan membuat makalah. Tidak ada eksperimen, ataupun kuis dadakan. Yang ada hanyalah waktu santai, juga eskul bagi yang menjalankan. Di halaman depan, sekumpulan anak-anak dari klub sepak bola sudah menjajah lapangan dan menggunakannya untuk latihan tanding. Sedangkan ruangan basket _indoor_ di Konoha juga sudah ramai dipadati oleh anggota tim basket Konoha beserta fans-fans dan _cheerleader_ mereka. Di sisi lain, lapangan luas di bagian belakang digunakan oleh anak-anak dari klub baseball untuk _Sparing_ bersama Tim dari SMA seberang. Tidak heran jika di hari sabtu, beberapa seragam asing berkeliling dan lalu-lalang disekitar Konoha _Inter_.

Tidak sedikit juga para murid yang menghabiskan Sabtu mereka di luar Asrama untuk sekedar mengunjungi Café, Restaurant atau bahkan supermarket. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang menghabiskan waktu diluar, menggunakan waktu luang tersebut untuk berkencan atau berhura-hura dengan teman sejawat.

Contohnya saja Konan-_senpai_ dan Yahiko yang menghabiskan waktu mereka secara berduaan dengan mengelilingi taman kota sepanjang hari. sementara Lee, Chouji, Kiba dan Shino pergi ke tempat _game center_ sebelum akhirnya mereka beranjak ke sebuah toko Alat musik dan melihat-lihat di sana. Lee sangat pandai bermain gitar. Tiap malam, jika kelompok Sakura CS tidak mengajak Kiba dan Naruto untuk bermain _Remi_, biasanya Lee mengajak kawan-kawannya itu untuk berkumpul di kamarnya dan melantunkan beberapa tembang musik. Tidak sedikit yang berlomba-lomba untuk mengiringi melodi gitar dari Lee dengan menyanyikan lagunya namun tidak menutupi kenyataan bahwa Chouji, Naruto dan Kiba memiliki suara yang sumbang.

Karin dan Ino yang _stylish_, biasanya cabut ke Salon kelas satu milik keluarga Haruno yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Karin sangat memperhatikan gaya rambutnya yang eksentrik sementara Ino lebih cenderung memoles wajah dan menghiasi kukunya dengan _Art nail_ cantik.

Sakura, selaku _Heiress_ Salon bintang empat, merasa malas untuk mengekor pada sahabat-sahabatnya yang _super trendy_ itu dan akhirnya menggunakan alternatif berburu _Action Figure_ di festival Animanga di pusat Kota bersama dengan Naruto, dan Suigetsu.

Namun tidak seperti Sakura dan yang lainnya, Juugo justru menghabiskan Sabtu indahnya dengan menanam bibit bunga dan Sayuran seperti ubi manis, dan bawang di kebun kecil dekat taman Sekolah. Ia juga menanam tumbuhan ekstrak dan obat serta memberikannya plang nama untuk tiap-tiap tumbuhan yang di tanaminya secara berkelompok. Meskipun wajahnya bergaris preman, namun cowok ini sangat cinta lingkungan.

Selanjutnya adalah Sai, yang seharian penuh berteduh di bawah pohon rindang bersama dengan Deidara dan Hinata untuk melakukan hobi mereka yakni, menggambar. Sebenarnya, Hinata sendiri masih ingin berteduh di dalam perpustakaan dan tenggelam dengan buku-buku fiksi favoritnya. Namun, sebelum menemui Kakashi-_sensei_ di ruang seni pukul satu siang, ia memutuskan untuk mengasah kemampuan tangannya terlebih dahulu bersama dengan Sai dan kakak kelasnya, Deidara.`dan mungkin, karena aliran mereka berbeda, berbagai macam masukan dan kritik saling dilontarkan. Khususnya bagi Hinata yang belum memiliki Aliran spesial.

Daun kering yang rapuh terinjak oleh para murid yang hilir-mudik di sekitar Konoha. Sudah banyak dari mereka yang mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan jaket tebal, topi hangat dan syal di musim gugur yang semakin dingin kali ini. Beberapa yang tidak kuat menghabiskan waktu diluar, akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di kantin dan berbincang-bincang dengan teman sesama. Memesan secangkir teh hijau atau _Frapuccino_ sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi para murid yang ingin menghangatkan tubuhnya. Tak terkecuali Itachi dan Sasori, sedang menikmati sabtu mereka dengan mengobrol santai di suatu sudut kantin Konoha _Inter_.

Keberadaan mereka berdua bagaikan lukisan di mata para murid, baik bagi mereka yang bersekolah di Konoha Inter maupun siswi-siswi yang berasal dari sekolah lain. Tidak sedikit diantara mereka yang datang ke Konoha sekedar untuk melihat Sasori dan Itachi yang memiliki kebiasaan kumpul di Kantin setiap Sabtu pagi. Walaupun kursi mereka berdua ada di bagian pojok, namun tidak menutupi kemungkinan bahwa banyak orang yang menyadari keberadaan mereka yang terlihat mencolok.

Satu-satunya tempat lenggang yang memiliki banyak kursi untuk di duduki adalah ruang perpustakaan. Di sanalah, Uchiha bungsu, Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca _Godfather trilogy_, ditemani oleh iringan musik _Indie_. Ruangan perpustakaan yang tertutup oleh gorden biru gelap dan sofa-sofa empuk, membuat Sasuke semakin betah untuk tidak pergi dari tempat itu. sebuah cahaya remang di sudut mejanya yang membuat suasana membaca Sasuke terasa menyenangkan.

Di sebelahnya duduklah seorang pemuda berambut kuncir nanas dengan papan caturnya yang berukuran medium. Ia tidak bermain dengan seseorang. entah, mungkin alasannya karena, ia tidak memiliki teman untuk bermain catur. Sementara di depannya lagi, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut panjang, yang sibuk menguraikan rambutnya kemudian diikat lagi pada bagian ujungnya saja. Bola matanya mirip dengan Hinata. Karena ia memanglah keturunan Hyuuga, Neji. Pemuda yang saat itu terlihat mencatat sesuatu pada buku tebal di depannya dan beberapa buku bersampul kusam menemaninya. Hanya Neji yang terlihat belajar saat itu. dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, ketiga orang yang saling duduk terdiam itu,

adalah Teman.

Mereka memang hanya berkumpul pada hari sabtu saja. itupun juga pertemuan mereka bukanlah semata-mata untuk mengobrol seperti yang dilakukan oleh Itachi dan Sasori. Mereka hanya duduk bersama, dan menyibukkan dirinya masing-masing. Obrolan diantara mereka pun terjadi karena seperlunya saja. Mungkin bagi Sasuke, Neji, maupun Shikamaru, keheningan adalah teman dan mereka tidak berpikir bahwa keheningan harus diisi oleh sebuah obrolan yang bersifat basa-basi.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Hinata menoleh pada jam dinding di kantin, masih ada tiga jam lagi sebelum jam satu siang. Sigh, gadis itu menghela nafas. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya yang terlalu cepat bangun pagi. Sai dan Deidara yang merasa lapar, lantas menghentikan acara melukisnya dengan sarapan (entah, jam sepuluh masih dikategorikan sarapan atau tidak?) pagi mereka. Dalam senyum, Hinata melambai kearah mereka berdua saat Sai dan Deidara menyebutkan daging gulung dan asparagus di pagi itu.

Setelah pemuda berkulit pucat dan _senpai_-nya pergi, Hinata kembali melanjutkan latihan melukisnya di taman belakang Konoha. Guguran daun membuat matanya sedikit terkantuk. entah mengapa udara yang sejuk dengan pemandangan indah membuatnya ingin terlelap tidur.

Namun, teriakan dari seseorang yang memanggil namanya membuat mata Hinata membulat lebar. dari kejauhan, Yugao-_nee _berlari menghampirinya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Tanpa adanya angin atau badai, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja merapikan buku _Godfather_-nya dan beranjak dari singgasananya yang nyaman. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu mengakhiri acara membacanya di hari yang masih terbilang pagi. Shikamaru yang sedang memegangi _benteng_-nya pun menoleh heran kala cowok berambut gagak itu mengucapkan pamit sebelum akhirnya pergi,

"Aku.. ada urusan,"

"Urusan? Tumben.." bocah Uchiha itu menghela nafas sebal. Tidak mengira, nada suara Shikamaru yang saat itu terdengar menyebalkan, "Yasudah, sana pergi," ungkap si rambut nanas lagi. tangannya bergerak mengusir. Alis Sasuke berjengit sebal. Matanya memerhatikan tangan laknat Shikamaru yang tak berhenti mengibas kearahnya. Neji yang bergeming pun akhirnya angkat suara,

"Kalau kau balik lagi kesini, belikan aku Jus," muka Sasuke ditekuk hingga rusak,

"Hh.. Aku takkan kembali lagi," sebisa mungkin ia menahan nada suaranya agar tidak meninggi. Namun sayang, suara itu masih terdengar tegas dan.. _nyolot, _"Sudah ya," ia ngeloyor pergi kemudian. Shikamaru menolehkan pandangannya menuju kakak kelas, Neji. Papan caturnya baru saja di rapikan,

"Hei, mau main?"

"Tidak, tuan pintar. Saya masih ada urusan," ucap Neji berlagak formal. Semua orang tahu, tidak ada yang mau melawan Shikamaru bermain catur karena, dalam beberapa langkah saja, lawannya selalu _skak mat_ dengan mudah. Sang Hyuuga beranjak dari kursinya segera,

"Lho? Kau mau kemana? Menyusul Sasuke?" alis Neji terangkat sebelah.

"Kau kira aku _Stalker_.."

"Lalu?" kakak kelas jenius itu menghela nafas panjang,

"Aku mau beli Jus, yang seharusnya kuminta Sasuke belikan tadi.. dah," Neji pergi kemudian.

Saat tidak ada siapapun yang berada di dekat Shikamaru, cowok itu akhirnya memilih untuk tidur dan terlelap di sofa Perpus yang jujur saja, terlihat lebih mirip sebagai ruang keluarga daripada Perpus Sekolah.

Kadang kala, dunia terasa indah jika kita sedang sendirian.

Di depan gerbang, terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang menunggu, sambil membawa sebuah _sketch book_ miliknya dan beberapa peralatan seperti pensil berbagai jenis dan penghapus. Ia berdiri mematung, memperhatikan tiap-tiap orang yang lalu-lalang di depannya. Namun tak kunjung menyapa satupun di antara mereka. Sasuke yang menyadari keberadaan Hinata, lantas pergi mendekat dan langsung saja menarik gadis itu keluar sekolah.

"Wakh!" Hinata berteriak kaget. dilepasnya tangan pemuda itu saat kaki mereka telah melangkah beberapa meter dari gedung Konoha _Inter_, "M-Maaf, aku sedang menunggu Kakashi-_sensei_,"

"Dia takkan datang," ucap pemuda itu santai. Hinata menautkan alisnya, heran.

"K-Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu Kakashi-_sensei_ memintamu untuk menunggu di gerbang sekolah dari Yugao-_nee_ kan?" Hinata mengangguk hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau bisa t-tahu?" Sasuke berbalik menatap wajah mungil Hinata,

"Karena aku yang menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan demikian," Hinata sempat _lola _sesaat. Namun lekas, gadis itu kemudian merengutkan wajahnya yang kecewa.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" ucapnya lirih. Pandangan itu menunduk lemah. Ia terlihat memalukan sekali, berdiri seperti manekin di depan gerbang sekolah dengan peralatan menggambar yang menumpuk saat ini.

"Kalau Yugao-_nee_ bilang aku yang ingin menemuimu, aku yakin kau takkan datang," Sasuke mendekatinya, menarik tangan gadis itu, "Maaf, tapi hari ini aku ingin kau ikut denganku," wajah Hinata terangkat lagi. Kakinya di paksa untuk berjalan atas perintah dari sang Uchiha. peralatan menggambarnya sudah berpindah tangan pada Sasuke, dan disimpan pada ransel hitam yang di bawa oleh pemuda itu. Hinata mengerjap tidak percaya, kadang kala ia benci mengakui bahwa _Style_ Uchiha saat ini terlihat keren. Sederhana, dan sangat _manly_. Tidak terlalu muluk, apalagi menggunakan aksesoris seperti pasar berjalan. Tidak. Sasuke sangat tahu persis, benda apa saja yang cocok dikenakannya saat ini. Sebuah gelang tali dari klub lukisnya, dan kabel _earphone _yang menjuntai dari balik jaket merah mencoloknya.

"K-Kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata yang masih digandeng (lebih tepatnya di seret paksa) oleh Sasuke. pemuda itu berhenti berjalan. Tanpa berbalik ia merogoh saku di jaketnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berwarna putih salju. Dalam batin, Hinata bertanya heran. Setiap apapun yang dikenakan atau sesuatu yang menjadi milik Sasuke, warnanya selalu saja kalau tidak hitam pekat, putih elegan.

"K-Kau suka warna putih?" pertanyaan kecil Hinata diabaikan oleh Sasuke yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Berapa nomor ponselmu?" tubuh Hinata berdiri kaku, lagi.

"E-eh?"

"Kemarikan ponselmu," pinta Sasuke kemudian. Hati-hati Hinata menelusur saku seragamnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel _slim_ berwarna biru gelap. Sasuke mengambilnya dan mengetikkan _keypad-_nya beberapa kali hingga akhirnya ponsel itu di kembalikan.

"Ini," bersamaan dengan itu semua, Sasuke memperlihatkan kontak nama Hinata pada ponselnya. Tertulis di sana.

_0805XXXXXX - Lavender_

"L-Lavender?"

"Itu kau," ungkap Sasuke pendek, "Ayo pergi," ia hendak menarik kembali gadis itu namun kali ini kaki Hinata menapak keras pada tanah.

"A-Aku tidak mau. S-Seragamku… Ini," Hinata menoleh pada pakaiannya yang masih berupa kemeja berlambangkan Konoha dan rok selutut berwarna merah bata dengan motif kotak-kotak. Kemudian diliriknya pakaian Sasuke yang terlihat seperti pakaian orang bepergian. Rasanya tidak _Matching_.

Pemuda di depannya menghela nafas, "Baiklah kalau begitu," ia menarik Hinata dan masuk ke sebuah toko sebelum mengajak gadis itu pergi ke tempat tujuan. Mulut Hinata sudah terkunci rapat karena Uchiha.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

"Aa.." ia tidak menyangka, Sasuke akan mengajaknya pergi ke sebuah salon. Bukan salon biasa, namun sekelas dengan Salon yang dirintis oleh keluarga Haruno.

"Duduk," perintahnya yang mendorong Hinata menuju sebuah kursi. Seorang _gay_ datang mendekat dan mengambil alih Hinata. Dilihatnya pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah bening, tanpa menunggu lampu merah menjadi Hijau, _gay_ tersebut sudah tebar pesona kepada sang Uchiha yang diam-diam ingin menyiram wajah kegatelan tersebut dengan spirtus.

_Hell… gua di goda banci_

"Duh.. yei manis banget sih!" cowok kemayu tersebut mengelus pipi Hinata dengan pandangan iri. Kulitnya begitu mulus, rambut biru gelapnya yang menjuntai begitu lembut. Ia melirik sejenak pada wajah kinclong Sasuke yang mengabaikan tatapannya dan menghela nafas di saat yang bersamaan. '_tidak ada harapan_' pikirnya, "Pacar yeii ganteng banget bok.. Yei beruntung banget deh.. bikin iri ikh!" Hinata terkesiap dengan ucapan dari si pegawai salon yang sedang menggunting rambutnya.

"P-Pacar? K-Kami tidak seperti i-itu," Hinata menggeleng panik. Rambutnya yang sepunggung kini terpotong setengah pendek. Gadis itu semakin panik,

"K-Kyaa!" Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun ikut mendekat. Penasaran dengan teriakan yang dibuat oleh Hinata yang selama ini tidak pernah berteriak sama sekali, atau setidaknya jarang.

"Kenapa?" cowok gay di depan mata onyx itu sudah meringkuk gugup dengan keringat yang mengucur banyak.

"Aa.. Anu.. Saya N-nggak sengaja," ucapnya merasa bersalah. Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan aura apinya dan berniat menghajar si penata rambut. Namun Hinata segera mencegahnya,

"J-Jangan Sasuke-kun! Ini kesalahanku!" gadis itu merentangkan tangannya di depan sang cowok kemayu. Ia menoleh sejenak, "A-Ano.. rapikan saja rambutnya," si gay menatap rambut Hinata yang terlanjur kacau. Dilihatnya potongan yang kependekkan itu setinggi bahu lewat sedikit. Dengan nafas yang menghela, ia mulai mengambil guntingnya dan mencoba model rambut yang dikira pas.

"Baiklah.." Dalam waktu setengah jam, wajah dan Rambut Hinata sudah terpoles menjadi luarbiasa. Gadis itu sendiri terpaku penuh pesona saat menatap dirinya yang berada di depan cermin, terlihat berbeda. Wajahnya yang semula terlihat polos, kini terbuka menjadi anggun dan manis. Sasuke sempat terdiam sejenak saat menemui Hinata yang 'baru' untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aa.. ano.. maaf l-lama menunggu,"

"Ayo," wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang nyata. Dalam hati, Hinata kembali bertanya-tanya akan dibawa kemana ia selanjutnya, "Hinata,"

"Y-Ya?"

Kaki mereka berhenti melangkah. Sasuke menatapnya lekat, lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tatanan rambut Hinata yang di kuncir itu dilepas oleh Sasuke dengan lembut. Wajahnya terlihat menilai, setelah karet berpita yang mengikat rambut Hinata kini berada di tangannya,

"Begini lebih baik," ia tersenyum tipis. Semburat merah nampak jelas di wajah Hinata. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada permukaan tanah, "Kenapa menunduk?" tanya Sasuke tenang.

"A-aku malu.. S-Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Kau manis.. tidak perlu malu," telapak tangan yang besar itu kembali menggenggam tangan kecil Hinata. Belum sempat gadis itu memberi reaksi yang jelas, Sasuke sudah membawa sang Lavender pergi memasuki sebuah butik, milik keluarganya. dengan jelas, tertera sebuah plang yang begitu besar, bertuliskan 'UCHIHA'. Hinata kembali dibuat bisu oleh pemuda itu.

"Ayo masuk," ia menarik tangan gadis itu menuju sederet pakaian remaja dan menyuruhnya untuk mencoba beberapa stel. Hinata hanya menurut patuh dengan segala keinginan Uchiha saat itu. Sasuke mengambilkan sebuah topi kupluk dan memakaikannya pada Hinata. Wajahnya kembali menilai, namun di lepas lagi topi itu.

"Tidak.." ia bergumam sendiri. Ditarik lagi Hinata, menuju deretan sepatu. Ia mencari yang bertali dan warnanya biru gelap. Pemuda itu jongkok, melepaskan _converse _Hinata yang berwarna hitam dan sedikit dekil.

"A-Apa yang–"

"Diam dulu," cowok itu mulai memakaikan sepatu-sandal bermodel _girly _yang tadi dipilihnya kepada kaki Hinata yang terlihat kecil. Ia berdiri kemudian, dan menarik Hinata menuju kamar ganti. Cowok itu sudah mengambilkan beberapa stel pakaian dan berkali-kali ia meletakkan _dress_ maupun baju terusan tersebut di depan tubuh Hinata. Dan akhirnya, ia memilih yang berwarna Krim susu. Simpel, namun manis. Sesuai dengan tipe Sasuke yang tidak terlalu menyukai perempuan dengan dandanan berlebih, "Ganti bajumu dengan ini," ucapnya memerintah. Namun nada suara itu begitu datar namun lembut.

"A-aa.. t-tunggu!" Hinata ingin menolak namun pemuda itu mendorongnya memasuki kamar ganti dan melemparkan baju itu ke dalam. Lagi, Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dengan kemauan Sasuke yang serba egois itu.

Sekitar tiga menit berlalu dan gadis itu kini keluar dari kamar ganti dengan _dress _selutut yang baru saja di pilihkan oleh Sasuke. Ada kerutan di bagian pinggangnya, sekedar untuk membuat tubuh Hinata yang indah terbentuk dengan seharusnya. Namun, karena kelangsingan dari tubuh gadis itu, tentu saja _dress_ yang digunakannya jadi terlihat melambai, bukannya ketat. Dan Sasuke semakin suka karenanya,

"Pakai ini.. diluar sangat dingin," pemuda itu memberikan sebuah jaket berwarna ungu-kebiruan yang panjangnya nyaris menenggelamkan _dress_ Hinata. Sebelum keluar, ia juga menyuruh Hinata untuk mengenakan Stoking panjang agar tidak kedinginan, ataupun mengundang mata pejalan kaki disekitar mereka. Cukup Sasuke saja yang melihat semuanya.

Semuanya?

"Sekarang kita pergi ke tempat tujuan," jantung Hinata berdegup kencang.

"Eh? K-Kemana?" Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Pemuda itu mengambilkan sebuah kalung berinisial E dari saku jaketnya, dan diberikanlah kalung tersebut kepada Hinata. Warnanya perak bak mutiara,

"Ini untukmu," Sasuke menyingkirkan kerah baju yang menghalangi lehernya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kalung yang terikat manis disana. lambangnya, L, "Dan yang ini punyaku. L untuk Lavender, alias kau. Dan E untuk Edelweiss, samaran dari namaku," pemuda itu kembali menutupi kalung yang melingkar di lehernya dengan kerah dan Jaket serta _earphone_ yang sedikit menyamarkan keberadaan tali kalungnya. Hinata tak berkedip saat itu. masih memegangi kalung yang di berikan Sasuke dengan perasaan yang tersambar petir. Kaget,

"K-Kenapa harus m-menyamar?" sebenarnya ini bukan poin penting yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Hinata. Namun, gadis itu sudah terlanjur bertanya,

"Kenapa?" Sasuke tersenyum samar. Tangannya mengambil kalung yang masih di pegang Hinata dan memakaikannya pada leher jenjang gadis itu, "Karena kita pacaran diam-diam, dan hari ini aku mengajakmu kencan,"

Detak jantung Hinata makin tak beraturan.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**つづく**

.

.

**A/N :** Author kampret seperti biasa ingin mengucapkan terimakasih. Mungkin sedikit aneh dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke yang jadi agresif dan ga tau malu #diguyur. Gak tau kenapa saia pengen buat cowok itu jadi aneh =w= haha..

Merasa ada yang janggal? Komen saia XD

Sekali lagi terimakasih bagi yang bersedia membaca, bahkan sampai berbagi repiu m(_ _)m

**-Fuun-**


	6. Biang Lala dan Langit Senja

**Previous :**

"K-Kenapa harus m-menyamar?" sebenarnya ini bukan poin penting yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Hinata. Namun, gadis itu sudah terlanjur bertanya,

"Kenapa?" Sasuke tersenyum samar. Tangannya mengambil kalung yang masih di pegang Hinata dan memakaikannya pada leher jenjang gadis itu, "Karena kita pacaran diam-diam, dan hari ini aku mengajakmu kencan,"

Detak jantung Hinata makin tak beraturan.

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Title** : Lavender and Edelweiss

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : OOC, Typo(s), AU, Fluffy, Normal POV

**Summary** : Satu tempat, ratusan kejadian. Ini adalah momen terbanyak yang pernah Hinata rasakan bersama Sasuke.

.

.

**Page Six**

**Biang Lala dan Langit Senja**

.

.

Wajah Hinata memerah kembali. kali ini warnanya jauh lebih pekat daripada yang pernah ditunjukannya ke Sasuke dulu. bola mata onyx itu masih memerhatikan ekspresi manis dari Hinata yang kekeh untuk menunduk dan tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan Uchiha. Pemuda itu tersenyum,

"Kenapa? Kau merasa keberatan?" suaranya yang halus begitu menggoda. Hinata menoleh sesaat, masih dengan rona wajah yang kentara.

"T-Tapi k-kencan diam-diam itu kan–"

"Atau kau mau yang terang-terangan?" Sasuke memotong pembicaraannya cepat. Hinata langsung menggeleng kuat.

"T-Tidak! Tapi aku t-takut, kalau kakak tahu … a-aku, p-pergi dengan Sasuke sekarang," Uchiha muda itu tak menghiraukannya. Ia malah menarik tangan Hinata dan membuat gadis itu kembali menatap punggung lebar Sasuke. dibaliknya, bocah Uchiha itu bersuara.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Kau tidak perlu cemas," wajah Hinata mendongak kagum. Ia merasa, bahwa saat itu Sasuke sedang tersenyum diam-diam, "Yang penting, hari ini kita kencan. Titik," ujar Sasuke kembali memerintah. Syok Hinata kumat lagi. Dengan wajah yang entah harus merasa senang, bingung, atau khawatir, Hinata dibawa pergi menuju sebuah tempat yang begitu luas dan sangat tidak asing di matanya.

Konoha _Dream Land_.

Taman ria terbesar yang pernah ada di Jepang. Mata Hinata melebar kagum saat memerhatikan sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan wahana dan jejeran toko makanan maupun suvenir. Tidak sedikit orang-orang yang berseliweran menggunakan _cosplay original_ maupun _cosplay_ dari tokoh anime favoritnya dan tertawa riang.

Seorang kakak berkostum kelinci putih berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha _Dream Land_ sambil memberikan brosur berwarna merah muda cerah. Ia berteriak-teriak sedang mempromosikan harga tiket masuk yang di diskon setengah harga jika menggunakan _cosplay_. Sasuke yang tertarik dengan iming-iming diskon itupun akhirnya mengambil selebaran brosur pink cerah dan membacanya dengan seksama. Sementara Hinata, perhatiannya teralihkan pada ratusan balon yang menempel dan bertumpuk membentuk plang melengkung pada gerbang taman dengan warna kombinasi merah-pink-putih.

Pemuda berambut raven itu kembali dan menarik Hinata balik ke butik UCHIHA yang kebetulan letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari taman ria.

"K-kenapa kembali kesini?" Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul saat gadis itu bertanya polos. Di bawanya Hinata menuju ruang ganti dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk menunggu. Sasuke pergi beberapa waktu dan kembali lagi dengan sebuah kostum _gothic_ berwarna hitam pekat. roknya berlipit-lipit dan ada pita besar pada bagian pinggang belakang. Sementara kostum yang satunya lagi adalah pakaian Eropa jaman klasik. Kurang lebih bentuknya seperti seragam tentara Inggris dan ada topi sejenis topi bajak laut yang lebar dengan bulu terselip didalamnya. Warnanya biru tua, dan celananya panjang berwarna hitam.

"Pakai ini. Kupinjamkan dari butik keluargaku," Sasuke memberikan _dress Gothic_ kepada Hinata dan lagi-lagi, gadis itu harus menjadi boneka barbie Uchiha yang selalu mengganti pakaiannya setiap saat.

Lima menit kemudian Hinata sudah tampil dengan kostumnya yang begitu mewah. Begitupun dengan Sasuke yang sudah berganti pakaian. Hiasan rantai berwarna emas pada jubah seragamnya yang berwarna biru gelap terlihat mencolok. Mereka tak langsung pergi meninggalkan butik. Sebelumnya, Sasuke menyuruh pekerjanya untuk memoles wajah Hinata terlebih dahulu dengan _eyeshadow_ gelap dan bedak berwarna pucat. Untuk memberikan kesan angker seperti boneka porselen pada wajah Hinata yang putih mulus. _Lip-gloss_ pink cerah di oleskan pada bibir mungilnya. Dalam sekejap wajah gadis itu sudah berubah drastis menyerupai bangsawan abad pertengahan. Sasuke menatapnya tidak percaya,

"Kau berubah … cocok sekali," ungkapnya yang mengembangkan senyum perlahan-lahan. Mau tidak mau, senyuman Sasuke membuat gadis itu ikut tersenyum, senang.

"Terimakasih," ajaibnya, suara Hinata tidak lagi gugup. Ia menyerahkan pakaian yang sebelumnya kepada Sasuke yang memasukkannya ke dalam ransel miliknya dan menitipkan ransel tersebut kepada pekerjanya. Dengan langkah ringan mereka kembali ke taman ria dan membayar tiket setengah harga. Kakak-kakak berkostum kelinci yang menyebarkan selebaran tadi menatap Hinata dan Sasuke dengan wajah yang menganga,

"K-Kalian … Kalian serasi sekali!" jeritnya senang. Teman-temannya mengambil gambar dari Sasuke maupun Hinata dengan kamera lomo mereka beberapa kali, "S-Silahkan masuk!" kakak-kakak tersebut membukakan gerbang dan membiarkan Sasuke beserta Hinata pergi diiringi oleh cekikikan dan puji-pujian berlebih, yang jujur saja, membuat wajah Hinata yang sudah di sapu menyerupai wajah vampire menjadi merona kembali.

"Kau lapar Hinata?" Sasuke bertanya setelah mereka masuk ke dalam taman ria. Gadis itu menggeleng dengan mantap. Wajahnya menerka banyak wahana yang mengelilinginya dengan pandangan yang berkilauan. Sudah lama sekali Hinata tidak pergi ke tempat hiburan seperti ini. Lantas gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menunjuk sebuah tempat permainan yang paling diinginkannya bahkan sejak anak-anak,

"Ayo kita naik cangkir teh raksasa!" untuk pertama kalinya Hinata yang menarik tangan Sasuke pergi. pemuda itu sempat terkaget dengan sentuhan lembut pada jemari lentik Hinata yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, namun bersamaan dengan itu semua, batinnya merasa senang.

Mereka berkeliling seharian di dalam Konoha _Dream Land_. Menaiki _Merry go round_, memasuki rumah hantu, Labirin kaca raksasa, _roller coaster_, bahkan berputar-putar di dalam toko suvenir. Tangan mereka tidak pernah lepas untuk terus bertautan. Setiap pengunjung yang dilewati oleh Sasuke dan Hinata, selalu saja menatap penuh iri dan kagum dengan keberadaan mereka yang nyaris mendekati angka sempurna. Kostum mereka yang mencolok dan terlihat luarbiasa pun ikut andil dalam menarik perhatian para pengunjung.

Setelah puas bermain dengan wahana, Hinata dan Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari tempat makan siang. Pemuda itu menarik keluar ponselnya dari dalam kantung celana. Layarnya menunjukkan jam pukul duabelas siang. Di musim gugur seperti sekarang ini, tentu saja waktu di siang hari tidak menampik kemungkinan bahwa cuaca akan menyengat. Justru udara sejuk dan angin sepoi semakin sering bermunculan. Untunglah kostum _Gothic_ yang Hinata kenakan berlengan panjang dan bahannya begitu hangat saat di kenakan.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat ia menemukan sebuah _coffee shop_ kecil di dalam taman. Bangunan berbahan kayu dan bermodel klasik. Tanpa ragu ia membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam dan mencari tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Pada tiap-tiap meja, sudah tersedia sebuah buku menu berwarna hitam dengan hiasan emas bermotif pada pinggirannya. Sasuke mengambilnya, dan berniat untuk memesan sesuatu.

"Kau mau apa Hinata?" ia menyerahkan buku menu kepada gadis di depannya. Bahkan, di dalam _coffee shop_ sekalipun, keberadaan mereka seperti selebritis yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ung…" Hinata membolak-balikkan buku menunya dan mencari sesuatu yang mengundang seleranya. Lantas, pilihan gadis itu jatuh pada _Strawberry mint shake_ dan kue _Cappuccino_ yang lembut. Sementara Sasuke memesan secangkir _Frapuccino_ dan kue yang sama dengan Hinata.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, pesanan mereka diantar, dan Sasuke beserta Hinata makan dalam keheningan. Setelah sendok kue Hinata yang terakhir habis, Sasuke mengajaknya untuk pergi menuju tempat lain.

"Ayo," suaranya yang lembut terdengar begitu menjaga. Hinata hanya mengangguk nurut dan membiarkan pergelangan tangannya lagi-lagi di genggam oleh Sasuke. Gadis itu tidak berontak seperti yang dilakukan sebelumnya. Bahkan ia terlihat menikmati semua hal yang Sasuke perintahkan kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah mesin kotak berwarna hijau menyedot pandangan mata Hinata yang bergeming mendadak. Gadis itu melihat sebuah gelang perak berbentuk kristal salju dan motifnya beranekaragam. Sasuke yang hanya melihatnya sejenak, langsung tahu keinginan dari gadis Lavender tersebut,

"Kau mau itu? Ayo," ia menarik Hinata sebelum gadis itu memberikan reaksinya. Mereka berdiri tepat di depan mesin mainan tersebut dan mencoba beberapa kali mengambil sebuah gelang yang Hinata sukai.

"A-Ano … tidak usah repot-repot," gadis itu terlihat panik, lantaran Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan puluhan koinnya untuk mencoba dan terus mencoba. Namun bocah itu tidak memedulikannya. Bola mata onyx miliknya tidak beralih sedikitpun dari tangan mesin berwarna perak yang akan mengambil hadiahnya. Sasuke masih berkonsentrasi, "S-Sasuke…" panggil Hinata lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa … aku hanya ingin mendapatkan gelang itu untuk orang yang kusukai,"

pernyataan datar Sasuke membuat bola mata Hinata melebar. Gadis itu mundur selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri dan memandang Sasuke dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Ia kembali ingat dengan pernyataan bocah Uchiha itu kemarin malam. Pernyataan cintanya yang begitu mengejutkan Hinata.

Tuk

Dan ekspresi Hinata semakin membulat kaget lantaran tangan Sasuke sudah menjamah kotak hadiah pada mesin hijau tersebut. sebuah gelang di dalam kemasan yang Hinata sukai ada di sana,

"Dapat," Sasuke tersenyum tipis. ia membuka bungkusnya dan memakaikan gelang itu di lengan kurus Hinata, "Kalau hilang, kubunuh kau," tambahnya sambil menyeret gadis itu pergi. degup jantung Hinata makin lama semakin kuat. dalam sehari, ia telah membuat banyak kenangan manis dengan Sasuke.

"T-Terimakasih,"

"Sama-sama," dan mereka kembali mencari wahana untuk dinaiki. Dan pilihan terakhir jatuh pada biang lala raksasa.

"Silahkan," seorang penjaga pintu masuk wahana mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Hinata untuk naik, "Pasangan baru, eh? Kalian terlihat serasi," lagi, pujian itu yang terlontar pada mulut orang-orang yang melihat mereka. Hinata gelagapan sementara Sasuke dengan tenangnya mengucapkan terimakasih.

Kincir raksasa itu berputar pelan, menuju langit yang semakin kejinggaan. Mereka berdua berada di dalam sebuah box kecil, duduk berhadapan, dan tersorot oleh matahari sore yang semakin memerah.

"Biasanya, aku sering naik ini pada malam hari. Karena langit di atasnya sering dihiasi oleh kembang api," mereka berdua menatap kaca jendela menuju langit lepas. Pemandangan saat itu tidak kalah indahnya dengan suasana malam yang Sasuke ceritakan.

"Tapi … saat ini langit juga terlihat cantik," ujar Hinata polos. Tangannya menyentuh jendela pada box biang lala mereka. Kincir raksasa itu masih berputar hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti pada bagian puncak kincir.

"K-Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Hinata panik. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya saat gadis tu menatap lembut mata onxy Uchiha,

"Memang selalu begitu kan? Nanti juga jalan lagi," ia bersandar santai pada kursinya sambil bertopang dagu.

"O-Oh,"

"Coba lihat kesana," Sasuke menunjuk bagian langit yang diterbangi oleh kumpulan burung merpati putih, "Langka sekali ada merpati yang terbang di daerah sini," Hinata hanya mengangguk-ngangguk sambil bergumam dengan polosnya.

"M-Mungkin ini keberuntungan bisa melihat kumpulan merpati i-itu," Sasuke menoleh cepat saat gadis itu berujar. Dilihatnya Hinata yang kembali menunduk saat pemuda itu balik menatapnya.

"Beruntung? Mungkin saja," ia tidak melepaskan pandangan itu secara cuma-cuma. Tubuhnya condong mendekati Hinata dan membuat gadis itu tersudutkan.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" keuda lengan Sasuke sudah mengunci Hinata dengan sempurna. Wajah mereka hanya dibatasi oleh helaan nafas panas dan poni rambut yang saling menyembul. Hinata dapat merasakan wangi sampo Sasuke dari jarak sedekat itu. kepala berambut _raven_ tersebut bergerak semakin dekat,

"Sudah pernah ciuman?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_. Wajah Hinata memerah dengan hebatnya. Gadis itu menggeleng kaku. Senyum tipis muncul pada bibir Sasuke, "Berarti ini akan jadi yang pertama," degup jantung Hinata berlonjakan dengan kuatnya. Tangan kanannya sudah mencengkeram lengan kiri Sasuke namun bukan berarti gadis itu berniat untuk mendorong tubuh pemuda didepannya. Bukannya ia menikmati perbuatan Sasuke, hanya saja tenaga Hinata tidak cukup untuk mendorongnya.

"T-Tolong menjauh sedikit Uchi–"

"Akan kuajarkan. Tenang saja," jarak mereka semakin tipis dan tipis, "Karena ini yang pertama kalinya untukmu, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut dan sempurna,"

Hinata bisa menebak dari kalimat Sasuke, bahwa cowok itu sudah pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Namun tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa gadis itu merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang tidak beraturan, bahkan sama dengan jantung miliknya.

Mata perak Hinata terpejam rapat. Cengkeraman tangannya pada tangan Sasuke berubah menjadi sentuhan yang lembut. Biang lala kembali berputar turun, bersamaan dengan menyatunya bibir diantara mereka berdua. Dunia terasa diam dan berhenti berputar. Suasana begitu hening dalam beberapa saat, hingga sedetik kemudian, ciuman itu terlepas, bersamaan dengan sampainya biang lala yang mereka tumpangi dibawah. Seorang petugas membukakan pintu box mereka dan tersenyum,

"Terimakasih sudah mengendarai Biang lala ini. Apakah kalian berdua menikmatinya?"

Hinata menjawabnya dengan gelagapan. Sementara Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia tidak mau wajahnya yang memerah itu terekspos oleh bola mata perak Hinata.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Pukul lima sore lewat, mereka sudah kembali ke asrama dengan seragam dan jaket merah bagi Sasuke. dan Hinata baru menyadari satu hal yang sangat-sangat ia lupakan saat itu.

janjinya dengan guru Kakashi jam satu siang di ruang musik.

"Celaka!" gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke setelah pamit pada bocah raven tersebut. Ia menaiki anak tangga dan mencari ruang seni di lantai dua. Pintu itu terbuka, dan suasana yang hening nan senyap sudah tercipta kala itu. guru Kakashi masih ada disana, dengan kanvasnya, dan Gaara. Hinata merasa sangat bersalah dengan sikapnya yang menyepelekan janji hingga melupakan latihan penting seperti ini,

"M-Maafkan saya Kakashi-sensei, M-Maafkan s-saya," gadis itu membungkuk berkali-kali saat guru Kakashi dan Gaara menyadari kedatangannya.

"Oh, sudahlah tak apa," Kakashi beranjak dari tempat melukisnya dan menarik Hinata untuk duduk disana, "Sekarang buatlah sebuah lukisan yang indah untuk festival musim gugur nanti," ia tersenyum hangat seperti biasa. serta-merta, pria paruh baya itu beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Hinata berdua saja dengan Gaara.

Keadaan hening kembali. gadis itu melirik lukisan Gaara yang nyaris selesai. Sementara didepannya berdiri kanvas putih yang masih polos, belum tercoret oleh satu cat sekalipun. Ia terdiam sejenak untuk membayangkan sesuatu pada benaknya.

'_Sasuke'_

Kepalanya tak berhenti mengimajinasikan wajah Sasuke dengan ekspresinya yang kejam penuh pesona. Ia menggeleng kuat.

'_Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!'_

Tidak mungkin Hinata melukis Sasuke pada kanvasnya. Itu sangat berbahaya.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Hinata masih terduduk diam dengan kanvas kosong sementara Gaara baru saja meletakkan kuas dan paletnya di lantai. Ia menghela nafas lega,

"Akhirnya.." pemuda itu menyeka dahinya yang berkeringat dan mengambil botol minuman yang berdiri di lantai, samping kursinya. Kemudian meminum air mineralnya, sambil melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedang memperhatikan kanvas kosongnya dengan pandangan bingung, "Kau belum melukis apapun. Ada apa?" tanya Gaara seraya menyeka bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya. Hinata menelan ludah,

"A-Aku … belum dapat ide apapun s-saat ini," atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada ide brilian lain selain wajah Sasuke.

Gaara memutar kursi duduknya menghadap Hinata. Jambrud kusamnya menatap lurus bola mata perak gadis itu,

"Coba tutup matamu," ungkap Gaara yang langsung di turuti oleh Hinata, "Bayangkan sebuah tempat. apa yang kau lihat?" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, lagi. Ia memikirkan sebuah padang rerumputan yang penuh dengan ratusan Lavender dimana-mana. Suasana pedesaan, dan ada Sasuke disana. Huh? Sasuke?

"Ratusan L-lavender," jawabnya gugup.

Gaara menepuk kedua bahu Hinata. membuat gadis itu terkesiap karenanya, "Kau harus santai," ia menekan lembut pundak mungil Hinata. Membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat. Kepala Gaara kini condong menuju telinga Hinata yang kedinginan. Disana ia berbisik pelan, "Apa yang kau lihat disana, tuangkanlah kedalam kanvasmu. Pasti hasilnya bagus," pemuda itu menjauhkan tubuhnya kembali. ia menyuruh Hinata untuk membuka matanya, "Merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya _to the point_. Kepala Hinata sedikit mengangguk walau kelihatannya agak ragu,

"S-Sepertinya, begitu," gadis itu mulai mengambil kuasnya, dan menorehkan beberapa warna cat di atas palet kayunya. Serta-merta, lukisannya kini berjalan perlahan. Dan ia memulainya dengan warna _soft_ ungu disana.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Sasuke berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Dan ia berpapasan dengan guru Kakashi di tangga secara kebetulan.

"Ah, Sasuke, selamat sore," sapanya lembut. Bocah itu menoleh kaget,

"Guru Kakashi…" ia membungkuk hormat, "Kenapa guru ada disini? Hinata mencari anda beberapa menit yang lalu," ungkap Sasuke pelan. dilihatnya tumpukan _file_ yang dipapah oleh guru Kakashi. Alisnya berjengit heran dengan _file-file_ dokumen yang terlihat kusam dan kotor tersebut.

"Ini," guru Kakashi menunjuk _file-_nya, "Baru saja aku mengambil katalog di gudang yang berisi macam-macam lukisan dari pameran tahun lalu untuk referensi Hinata. Ia sedang melukis di ruang seni saat ini,"

"Sendiri?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Tidak bisa dibayangkan Hinata sendirian di ruangan seluas tiga kamar asrama yang digabung menjadi satu itu.

"Tidak … ada Gaara yang kusuruh untuk menemaninya," dan ucapan guru Kakashi sukses membuat Sasuke pergi bahkan tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu. Ia lebih senang melihat Hinata sendirian di ruang seni daripada ditemani oleh seseorang yang menurutnya adalah setan.

"Coba lihat," Gaara berdiri di belakang Hinata dan menatap lukisan gadis itu dengan seksama. Walaupun masih berupa sketsa kasar, namun bentuk dari lukisan Hinata sudah terlihat jelas, yakni gambar pedesaan dengan padang Lavender disekitarnya. Ada sebuah rumah mungil di ujung kanvasnya. Entah kenapa, gadis itu menggambar sesuatu yang membuatnya merasakan _de javu_, "Bagus … aku suka," ungkap Gaara pelan.

Seketika saja pintu ruangan seni terbuka oleh seseorang. Sasuke muncul di baliknya dengan menjinjing sebuah kanvas putih seukuran kertas A3 beserta dengan beberapa kuas,

"Oh– maaf sudah mengganggu," ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang sarkastik. Ia membentangkan _tripod_ kayunya dan menarik kursi duduk, "Aku juga ingin melukis disini. Boleh?" ia menatap Gaara dengan pandangan yang tidak suka. Sementara tangannya sibuk menuangkan beberapa cat ke atas paletnya. Warnanya merah darah, hitam pekat, dan oranye mencolok. Gaara hanya memejamkan matanya sesaat. Kemudian membukanya dan menyorot Onyx Sasuke dengan kuat.

"Boleh," ungkapnya pendek. Ia beralih pada kursinya, dan menyeretnya agar mendekat pada Hinata. Sasuke kelihatan panas saat melihat Gaara yang tahu-tahu cepat akrab dengan Hinata sampai bisa duduk sedekat itu dengan pacar diam-diamnya.

"Hei, rambut marun," Sasuke nyeletuk keras, membuat kepala Gaara menoleh dengan pandangan yang tidak suka, "Singkirkan tubuhmu jauh-jauh dari Hinata," seringai iblis terpampang pada wajah tampan Gaara.

"Kenapa?" nada suara itu begitu tenang dan menggoda, "Kau keberatan?" ia tak mempedulikan tatapan maut Sasuke dan kembali beralih pada Hinata yang sempat berhenti melukis karena namanya disebut oleh Sasuke, "Teruskan saja Hinata," ungkap Gaara kepada gadis disampingnya. Wajah Sasuke terlihat geram walaupun tidak ada urat yang menyembul saat itu.

"Kau tanya aku keberatan atau tidak?" Sasuke bertanya balik, "Kalau kubilang dia pacarku bagaimana?" kuas ditangan Hinata terjatuh. Bahkan bola mata hijau kusam Gaara sempat membulat tidak percaya.

"S-Sasuke-kun,"

"Maaf Hinata … aku hanya cemburu," ucap Sasuke jujur. Matanya memandang Gaara dengan tajam.

"Hm … begitu," Gaara beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. mereka saling berdiri hadap-hadapan, "Kau cuman kekasihnya … bukan Suami Hinata," ungkap Gaara pendek. Suaranya terdengar mengejek.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Sasuke ingin mencengkeram kerah baju Gaara dan mencekiknya. namun, pada akhirnya yang bisa Sasuke lakukan saat itu hanyalah mencondongkan wajahnya kepada pemuda didepannya. Dan ia memasang tampang _senga_. Gaara yang tidak mau kalah, ikut memasang wajah menantang kepada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Aku hanya berpikir, untuk merebutnya darimu," suara itu seperti berbisik. Dengan niat agar Hinata yang sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka tidak mendengarnya.

"K-Kalian berbicara apa?" suara lembut itu terabaikan sejenak. Gaara dan Sasuke saling pandang kembali.

"Oh ya?" balas Sasuke cuek. Ia menepis tangan Gaara yang ingin menepuk pundaknya.

"Bahkan jika Hinata tidak bisa memutuskan hubungannya denganmu, aku masih mau jadian dengan gadis itu,"

satu kata yang terngiang di kepala Sasuke saat itu adalah, Gaara sudah Gila.

"Coba saja," ia mendengus sebal.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**つづく**

.

.

**A/N** : Oke, kursi saya semakin panas… phew *ngelap keringat di jidat* Buat yang nggak kebayang dengan cosplay Sasuke, coba nonton Hetalia. Liat seragam si Inggris. Kira-kira begitulah #plak . nggak tau kenapa, saya ngebayangin Sasuke-Gaara sebagai Takashi-Sean (Tokyo Drift) waktu mereka berdua ketemu di tempat tongkrongannya Twink dan waktu si Takashi ngatain Sean sebagai Gaijin. Wkwk! Meskipun Takashi nggak ganteng, saya tetep suka muka nyolotnya tuh orang #diguyur karena ngomongin orang laen.

Oh iya, bagi yang nyangka ini prekuel dari TLATE, saya ingin mengkonfirmasi kalo ini cerita baru, Bukan prekuel. Hehe… itu aja XD Yaudah, daripada banyak bacod saya pamit dulu XD sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya XD

**.**

**.**

**A Big Thanks To** (From Chapter 1 until 5) :

Chapter 1 :

**MB Kise Chan, Chibi Tsukiko chan, Himeka Kyousuke, Desy Cassiotaku, keiKo-buu89, ichsana-hyuuga, Lollytha-chan, Hyuuchiha Prinka, Hina-chan, ****Rishawolminyu****, ****Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer**** , Ulva-chan, Uchihyuu Nagisa, n, Miya-hime Nakashinki, suzumiya, Ai HinataLawliet, Harunaru chan muach, Mikyo Hikazu, **

Chapter 2 :

**Ulva-chan, Chibi Tsukiko chan, Hina-chan, MB Kise-chan, Himeka Kyousuke, Uchiyuu Nagisa, keiKo-buu89, Lollytha-chan, Harunaru chan muach, Ai HinataLawliet, Miya-hime Nakashinki, attachan**

Chapter 3 :

**Miya-hime Nakashinki****, MB Kise-chan,****atacchan****,****keiKo-buu89****,**** ulva-chan, ****Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer****, ****Ai HinataLawliet****,****Ayuzawa Shia****, ****Asa no hikari****, ****Nina . Tanalina****, ****Lollytha-chan****, ****harunaru chan muach****,****Chibi Tsukiko chan****, n, ****uchihyuu nagisa**

Chapter 4 :

**Himeka Kyousuke, n, Ulva-chan, MB Kise-chan, keiKo-buu89,****Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer****, ****Asa no hikari****,**** Uzumaki Nami-chan, Lollytha-chan, Uchihyuu Nagisa, Hina-chan, Ayuzawa Shia, ****Ai HinataLawliet****,****harunaru chan muach****, ****Miya-hime Nakashinki****, Nina . Tanalina, ****Chibi Tsukiko chan****, ****Kimidori hana**

Chapter 5 :

**keiKo-buu89, Mamizu mei, Deani Shiroona Hyouichiffer, Hyuuchiha prinka, U-Know Maxiah, Ulva-chan, Himeka Kyousuke, Kimidori hana, Ai HinataLawliet, Miya-Hime Nakashinki, Uchihyuu Nagisa, Firah-chan, Ya2IchiGo-KuraiNeko, Chibi Tsukiko chan, Ayuzawa Shia, Botol Pasir, Nina . Tanalina, harunaru chan muach**


	7. Semua Punya Cerita

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : **Lavender and Edelweiss

**Genre : **Romance/Drama

**Rate : **T

**Warning : **OOC, AU, bit Fluffy, Typo(s)?

**Summary : **Sasuke belum pernah mendengar Hinata bilang suka padanya. Bahkan kemauannya yang menyatakan pacaran saja disetujuinya secara sepihak. Mungkinkah cinta tak terbalas? Yang pasti ia cemburu dan alasannya hanya satu. Gaara, lagi.

**.**

**.**

**Page Seven**

**Semua Punya Cerita**

.

.

Guru Kakashi masuk ke ruang Seni dan mendapati kedua muridnya, Sasuke dan Gaara sedang berhadap-hadapan dengan pandangan tidak suka. Alis dari si rambut perak itu terangkat sebelah.

"Kalian … kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran. Kakinya melangkah mendekat saat dilihatnya Sasuke dan Gaara kini sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah guru Kakashi. Mulut mereka terkunci rapat , "Haloo …" suara guru Kakashi tak terbalas. Merasa sia-sia, pria bermasker itu beralih pada kanvas milik Gaara, "Gambarmu sudah selesai?" cowok berambut merah tua itu mengangguk singkat. Guru Kakashi tersenyum setelahnya.

"A-ano, Kakashi-sensei," Hinata menyela diantara pembicaran, "K-Kapan festival musim gugur dimulai?" guru Kakashi menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal,

"Dua minggu dari sekarang. Bagaimana kelas kalian eh? Sudah menentukan akan membuat apa?" Hinata menatap wajah gurunya dengan polos.

"E-ee … saya tidak tahu, guru," ia memainkan kuasnya dan menunduk.

"Maid Café, _sensei_," Gaara nyeletuk tiba-tiba, "Kurenai-_sensei_ bilang begitu," dan Kakashi mengangguk sambil bergumam. Ia meletakkan tumpukan _file _katalog lukisan di samping _tripod_ kayu Hinata.

"Kalau kau butuh referensi, kau bisa lihat-lihat katalog ini," guru Kakashi mengembangkan senyumannya, "Lukisannya bagus-bagus lho. Kau mungkin akan suka," Hinata mengangguk dan berterimakasih kepada gurunya. Serta-merta, gadis itu membuka lembar demi lembar katalog dan tercengang sendiri disana. Sasuke yang penasaran, ikut mengambil salah satu _file _dan menggunakannya sebagai inspirasi. Sementara Gaara yang sudah selesai dengan lukisannya, mengambil katalog sekedar untuk memuaskan diri.

Beberapa jam berlalu membuat langit yang jingga menjadi gelap gulita. Ruangan seni memiliki jendela-jendela raksasa dan semuanya menghadap kearah hutan gelap di belakang Asrama. Tidak heran, jika beberapa anak mungkin akan ada yang menggunakan hutan di belakang sekolah untuk dijadikan sebagai tempat acara jurit malam, selepas festival musim gugur nanti. Sepanjang mata memandang, taburan bintang menjadi satu-satunya cahaya yang menerangi ruang seni ketika lampu-lampunya dimatikan. Sorot bulan purnama yang kekuningan menembus kaca jendela bagaikan senter temaram yang cantik.

Disana Hinata belum selesai dengan lukisannya yang masih berupa setengah jadi. Sementara Sasuke mengakhiri goresan terakhirnya di atas kanvas bergambar burung Phoenix dengan bola mata birunya. Gaara selesai dengan lukisan wanita. Ia mungkin mirip dengan Sasori yang sama-sama spesialis perempuan. Sasuke mendelik sedikit, dilihatnya Lukisan Gaara secara hati-hati. Dan cowok berambut gagak itu menghela nafas saat tahu wanita yang di lukis Gaara bukanlah Hinata. Hanya seseorang berambut cokelat-jingga muda, potongan pendek. Tersenyum tipis.

"Cantik juga," ungkap Sasuke sedikit memuji. Setidaknya, ia tahu bahwa Gaara punya seseorang yang ditaksirnya.

"Cantik?" alis pemuda berambut marun itu terangkat, "Dia pengasuhku saat kecil. Yashamaru. Laki-laki,"

Wajah Sasuke langsung pucat pasi.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Hinata menghela nafas leganya saat menggoreskan kuas untuk yang terakhir kali. Padang lavendernya telah jadi. Perasaannya lega, dan gadis itu berujar senang.

"Sudah jadi?" tanya Sasuke menoleh. sedetik lalu pandangannya menatap jendela dengan banyak pikiran yang berenang di kepalanya. Hinata mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum.

"Ya," ungkapnya senang. Diliriknya jam dinding di ruangan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, "S-Sepertinya aku terlalu lama y-ya," wajah Hinata merasa bersalah.

Gaara menghampirinya dan menepuk bahu dari gadis itu, "Tidak masalah. Toh aku nganggur, nggak ada kerjaan selain menggambar," ungkapnya tenang. Sasuke merasa kecolongan, lantas menarik tangan gadis itu dan mengajaknya kembali ke kamar asrama.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali, Hinata," dan Gaara tertinggal, bahkan sebelum Hinata mengucapkan salam untuk pemuda berambut marun itu. senyum tipis mengembang pada bibir Gaara. Sayangnya tidak ada satupun orang yang melihatnya.

"Susah ya," ia bergumam sendiri, seraya merapikan alat-alat lukis miliknya, Hinata, dan bahkan Sasuke. ketiga lukisan mereka, di letakkan di sudut ruangan oleh Gaara kemudian. Mata hijau pucatnya berhenti pada sebuah objek lukisan Hinata dan menatapnya lekat tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Ada sorot mata yang lain, tersingkap dari cara Gaara memandangi lukisan padang lavender itu. mirip, dengan kampung halamannya di Hokaido. Bersama dengan nenek, dan Yashamaru. Juga, sosok gadis yang telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, saat Gaara masih bermukim disana. Atau bisa dibilang, gadis yang telah menghilang, dan Gaara mengasumsikannya telah tiada.

ia meninggalkan ruangan setelahnya.

Hinata di seret paksa hingga akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Sasuke dari lengannya,

"T-Tunggu Sasuke!" ia sedikit menjerit pada kalimatnya, "G-Gaara tertinggal … s-seharusnya kita menunggunya–"

"Bodoh!" Sasuke balas membentak, "Dia punya kaki, dan tidak buta. Gaara bisa pulang sendiri ke kamarnya," Hinata terdiam sejenak. Ditatapnya bola mata Sasuke yang memancar tajam. Gadis itu menelan ludah.

"T-Tapi kita t-tidak sopan mengabaikannya b-begitu saja," Sasuke memojokkannya di sebuah tangga,

"Berhenti memikirkannya," wajah Sasuke membayangi Hinata. Lengannya mengunci gadis itu, "Aku tidak suka,"

"A-Aa … K-Kenapa begitu?" Hinata berusaha untuk mengendurkan lengan Sasuke yang menjepitnya, namun pemuda itu kekeh tak membiarkan Hinata lolos.

"Kau ini bodoh atau polos sih!" tangan Sasuke meraih pipi Hinata, "Kau itu pacarku! Sudah pasti aku cemburu! Harus berapa juta kali aku katakan ini padamu hah?" mata lavender gadis itu membulat lebar.

"P-Pacar?" tanyanya setengah bingung, "A-ah, jadi kau s-serius?"

Sasuke menepuk dahinya. Di tariknya tangan gadis itu menuju atap sekolah. Cuaca diluar sangat dingin dan menusuk tulang. Namun Sasuke tak peduli. Diambilnya sebuah lampu petromak yang setidaknya bisa membuat mereka berdua terasa hangat. Lampu itu digeser lebih dekat kearah Hinata, "K-Kenapa harus berbicara disini? D-dingin sekali Sasuke," bocah Uchiha itu menatap mata Hinata dengan tajam. Dilepasnya jaket merah Sasuke, dan kemudian membalutnya pada tubuh Hinata. Gadis mungil itu terbelalak kaget.

"B-Bukan ini maksudku," ungkap Hinata salah tingkah. ia tidak menyangka, Sasuke hanya mengenakan kaus hitam berlengan pendek dibalik jaket hangatnya.

"Aku mau dengar," Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraannya, "Katakan, kau menyukaiku," ucapnya memaksa. Hinata semakin tersudutkan disana. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Sasuke memilih atap sebagai tempat berbicara.

"N-Ng,"

"Katakan Hinata," sorot matanya semakin serius. Sasuke tidak main-main saat itu. namun, tak ada reaksi sedikitpun yang meluncur dari bibir Hinata. Gadis itu mendadak bisu. Pandangan Sasuke berubah. Alisnya turun dan ekspresinya terlihat kecewa, "Kau membenciku?"

"T-Tidak! B-bukan begitu," Hinata terlihat bingung menjelaskannya, "S-Semuanya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba. A-aku tidak bisa bersikap normal s-sesuai keinginanmu, Sasuke. M-Maaf–" Sasuke menciumnya lagi, untuk yang kedua kali. Lengannya mencengkeram lengan kurus Hinata dengan lembut.

Hinata terbelalak, lagi.

"Tidak masalah jika kau belum menyukaiku. Karena aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta, sebentar lagi," Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap lurus bola mata perak itu. Hinata tak sanggup berkedip lagi, "Kalau kau mempertanyakan ciumanku, aku tidak pernah mencium orang yang tidak kusukai," Sasuke memeluknya kemudian. Angin musim gugur berhembus kencang, membuat tubuh Sasuke terasa dingin dipelukan Hinata.

"M-Maaf," air mata yang hangat mengalir melalui ujung mata gadis itu, "M-Maaf, Sasuke," ucapnya lagi.

"Bodoh," Sasuke semakin mendekapnya erat, "Jangan minta maaf. Aku ingin kau menyukaiku," ia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian. Senyumnya terlihat tipis, dan menyakitkan, "Aku akan hancur kalau kau tidak ada,"

Bola mata Hinata membulat besar. Sasuke sungguh serius dengannya. Dengan cekatan gadis itu melepas jaket merah milik Sasuke di tubuhnya. Ia kembali memakaikannya pada tubuh Sasuke yang mulai terlihat pucat. Tangannya yang hangat bisa merasakan pipi Sasuke yang dingin.

"Terimakasih, untuk jaketnya. Sebaiknya aku pergi,"

Setidaknya, malam ini Sasuke sudah berusaha keras. Walaupun, hasilnya masih terlihat samar.

"Ya," bola mata hitam itu mengatup beberapa saat, "Selamat malam," tambahnya yang kemudian diakhiri dengan kepergian Hinata.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, menuju kantin. Hanya ada beberapa lampu yang masih nyala, di sudut meja. Sementara lampu diatas langit-langit telah diredupkan karena nenek Chiyo memutuskan untuk tidur lebih dahulu. Sakura tersentak kaget melihat guru Kakashi sedang duduk bersama dengan Yugao dan bergeming. Mereka saling berhadapan disudut meja, tanpa menatap samasekali. Tadinya Sakura berniat ingin meminta Yugao-_nee _memanaskan Kare sisa makan malam untuk dijadikannya sebagai kudapan sambil nonton film bersama Ino dan Karin. Namun sepertinya, niat itu harus diurungkan.

Sakura baru saja hendak menghela nafas, namun telapak tangan besar milik seseorang tiba-tiba saja mendekapnya kuat.

"Hmphh!" gadis itu diseret, beberapa meter dari kantin. belum sempat Sakura berteriak, sosok itu sudah memberitahu namanya terlebih dahulu,

"Ini aku, Sai. Kau jangan berontak begitu," ia menoleh dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum mengembang. Mata jambrud Sakura melebar kaget.

"Wakh, Sai-_senpai_!" pekiknya setengah berteriak. Dan ini membuat Sai lagi-lagi harus mendekap mulut besar Sakura.

"Stt!" cowok itu mendesis khawatir. Ia sempat menoleh hati-hati ke arah pintu kantin. namun tidak ada suara dan suasananya terasa hening. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk merasa lega, "Jangan ganggu Kakashi-_sensei _dan Uzuki-_nee_. Nanti kujelaskan," cowok itu menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya pergi ke gudang sekolah. Sakura sadar, bahwa teman-temannya Ino dan Karin sedang menunggunya di kamar sambil memegangi kepingan DVD Horor. Namun, tangan lembut dari kakak kelasnya tak elak membuat Sakura nurut dan mengikuti kemana langkah besar itu pergi.

"Jadi … kapan pesawatmu akan berangkat?" tanya Kakashi pelan. jemarinya memainkan gelas kopi yang baru saja Yugao buatkan untuknya. Gadis berambut ungu itu hanya menghela nafas,

"Lusa," ucapnya singkat, "Kakakku, Hayate benar-benar kritis. Aku harus kembali ke Hokaido, dan menemaninya sampai kembali sehat," jari Yugao bergemerutuk, memukul meja dengan perasaan gugup. Kakashi menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar,

"Sampai kapan?" Yugao tersentak mendengarnya,

"Apa?"

"Sampai kapan kau di Hokaido?" ulangnya lagi, memperjelas kalimatnya yang ambigu. Bibir Yugao bergetar.

"Mungkin, tiga sampai lima tahun," mata Kakashi melebar. Namun hatinya sudah tahu akan mendapatkan jawaban sejenis itu. ia menyingkirkan gelas kopinya, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangan diatas meja.

"Lama sekali," suara itu terdengar mengeluh.

"Aku akan kirim E-mail," ucap Yugao menenangkan Kakashi. Pria itu tak merubah posisinya sedikitpun. Wajahnya masih tersembunyi, entah seperti apa saat ini,

"E-Mail saja tidak cukup … Uzuki," Kakashi memanggilnya seperti orang asing. Jantung Yugao bak di sentil.

"Maaf, situasi sudah seperti ini. Aku harus pergi,"

"Bagaimana dengan orangtua tirimu? Kau dan Hayate beda ibu, _kan_? Kemana dia?" gadis berambut ungu panjang itu bergeming lagi. Ludahnya tertelan.

"Beliau sibuk dinas di luar negeri. Jadi, aku akan menggantikan posisinya," mata Kakashi tak beranjak sedikitpun dari Yugao. ditatapnya wajah resah itu dengan serius.

"Dan ibumu?" tanya Kakashi kemudian. Yugao menggeleng, tidak tahu. Ia pikir ibunya telah meninggal terkena stroke pada saat umurnya masih sangat belia. Sehingga, nenek Chiyo berperan aktif menggantikan posisi Ibu di dalam kehidupannya.

"Ibuku sudah tiada. Kau tahu itu, Kakashi," air muka Yugao berubah sedih, "Aku tidak mau membahas ini lebih jauh. Maaf," Yugao sungguh akan pergi. Kakashi menarik nafas panjang. Ia mengganti posisi duduknya menjadi tegap kembali,

"Sebelum pergi, Kau harus tahu satu rahasia," mata itu mencari-cari keberanian dibalik pupil hitam milik Yugao, "Ini soal ibumu," ujar Kakashi pelan. bahkan terdengar seperti berbisik.

"Kenapa memangnya?" alis Yugao terangkat. Ia tidak mengerti akan maksud dari ucapan Kakashi.

"Ibumu belum meninggal. Selama ini nenek Chiyo berbohong padamu," ungkap pria berambut perak tersebut. Yugao kaget setengah mati,

"APA?"

"Sudah saatnya kau diberitahu. Selama ini, Ibumu ada disini. Di Asrama Konoha, kerja banting tulang demi membiayai hidupmu dan kuliahmu. Ia selalu menyimpan semua kebenarannya, menyimpan identitasnya karena beliau pikir kau akan membencinya setelah tau siapa dirinya," jantung Yugao terasa sesak. Nafasnya begitu berat,

"M-Maksudmu? Selama ini Ibuku, berinteraksi denganku tanpa kuketahui samasekali di sekolah ini?" Kakashi mengangguk mantap. Mata hitam itu kembali melebar tidak percaya, "Siapa dia Kakashi?"

"Bisa kau tebak siapa orangtua itu?" rasanya Yugao kenal dengan orang yang dimaksud Kakashi. Orang yang selama ini menjaganya dengan begitu lembut.

"T-tidak mungkin. D-Dia..." kalimat Yugao terbata-bata.

"Ya," Kakashi mengangguk pelan, "Nenek Chiyo, adalah ibumu," bisa di lihat, ekspresi Yugao yang tersentak kaget, bukan kepalang, "Beliau melahirkanmu di umur tua. Karena kau yang masih kecil terlihat malu, akhirnya Nenek Chiyo memutuskan untuk berpura-pura menjadi nenekmu. Beliau selalu cerita kepadaku, soal kamu. banyak hal yang beliau curahkan, termasuk betapa rindunya beliau menunggu kepulanganmu dari masa-masa Kuliah di Todai," mata Kakashi menatap wajah Yugao kembali, "Apa kau tidak kasihan meninggalkannya lagi setelah sekian lama beliau menanti kepulanganmu?" jantung Yugao deg-degan tidak karuan. Ia merasa matanya berkaca-kaca.

"T-Tapi, Hayate-_nii _… Aku juga, tidak bisa membiarkannya," sergah Yugao yang mulai terserang perasaan bimbang.

Kakashi mengatupkan matanya seraya menghela nafas, "Oke, Aku mengerti," ia mengacak rambut gadisnya, "Aku akan mengajaknya mengunjungimu di Hokaido nanti. Jadi tidak akan ada masalah," senyumnya mengembang. Yugao meresponnya dengan tatapan.

"Terimakasih, Kakashi," ia meraih tangan Kakashi yang besar, dan menggenggamnya, "Terimakasih sudah menjaga nenek Chiyo selama ini," pipinya bersemu. Antara ingin menangis, ataupun terpesona terhadap pria didepannya saat itu.

"Sama-sama,"

Keadaan hening sejenak. Genggaman tangan itu perlahan melepas,

"Hei, Kakashi," panggilnya pelan.

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu, bagaimana perasaan nenek Chiyo jika aku tahu rahasianya ini?" mata itu mencari wajah pria yang siap memberinya jawaban. Kakashi tersenyum lagi,

"Tergantung bagaimana responmu padanya. Beliau pasti senang jika kau bisa menerima keadaan beliau yang sesungguhnya," Yugao mengangguk pelan,

"Tentu, aku tidak keberatan. Hanya saja, aku sedikit, maksudku … sangat terkejut akan hal ini. Tidak kusangka Nenek Chiyo kuat menyimpan semuanya," Kakashi tertawa kecil,

"Itu karena beliau adalah ibu yang baik," Kakashi menarik sesuatu dari rambut Yugao. ada kumbang merah yang terselip di sana, "Jaga dirimu, baik-baik," pandangan itu terlihat lembut. Yugao mengangguk kaku, salah tingkah.

"Eee.. I-Iya,"

Tak lama waktu berlalu, akhirnya lampu di sudut meja kantin diredupkan dan Kakashi kembali ke ruangannya. Begitupun dengan Yugao, yang membereskan kopernya untuk berangkat lusa.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

"MEREKA PACARAN?" teriak Sakura tidak percaya. Ternyata pria setengah baya macam Kakashi bisa laku juga. Kaleng-kaleng cat di gudang berkelontangan karena tangan Sakura mengenainya secara tidak sengaja.

"Stt!" pemuda itu kembali mewanti-wanti Sakura dengan desisannya, "Bisakah kau sedikit jaga rahasia? Tidak banyak murid yang tahu akan hubungan mereka," Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Kau bisa serahkan semuanya padaku!" gadis itu mengacungkan jempolnya dan seolah berkata 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja'. Bibirnya melengkung lebar membentuk sebuah senyuman khas.

"Baguslah," Sai menghela nafas. Sakura mengerutkan alis pink-nya tiba-tiba. Heran dengan ekspresi yang Sai di timbulkan saat itu.

"Kenapa kau sepeduli itu terhadap Kakashi-_sensei_?" tanyanya kemudian. Sai menoleh padanya dengan rasa sungkan.

"Kakashi-_sensei _itu bisa dibilang, pamanku," Sakura menganga tidak percaya,

"Ap– Mpph!" Sai kembali mendekap mulut gadis yang berisik itu.

"Ia memintaku untuk jaga rahasia, Sampai ada waktu yang tepat untuk mengumumkannya. Kau mengerti kan? Kalau sampai bocor, aku bisa dibunuh olehnya," ungkap Sai harap-harap cemas. Sakura memperhatikan tingkah kakak kelasnya itu sambil tertawa geli. Alis Sai berkedut, "Apa yang lucu?"

"T-Tidak! Haha.." Sakura menyeka setitik air mata diujung matanya, "Kau itu, tidak terprediksi Sai. kukira, orang sepertimu berwatak dingin. Ternyata, aku salah besar," gadis itu terbahak-bahak sekarang. Sai hanya bisa menatapnya, tanpa sanggup melawan keinginan gadis itu untuk menertawainya.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali nona. Temanmu pasti menunggu," ungkap Sai yang berjalan pergi menjauhinya. Gadis itu menarik tangan Sai tiba-tiba,

"Eh, tunggu dulu! kau tega membiarkanku berjalan di lorong sendirian? Antarkan aku!" ucapnya tidak mau tahu. Sambil bersiul, gadis itu menarik tangan Sai pergi. pemuda di sampingnya hanya bisa menghela nafas, sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kearah gadis itu.

Dan ia menyadari satu hal. Bahwa senyum Sakura saat itu terlihat manis.

"Ada apa?" gadis itu menoleh polos saat mendapati dirinya sedang dipandangi sedemikian rupa oleh Sai.

"Eh? Apa? tidak apa-apa," pemuda itu berkilah. Untuk sesaat, matanya tidak berani mengarah pada Sakura.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Sakura berpapasan dengan Hinata di depan pintu kamar mereka. Kebetulan sekali, wajah Hinata terlihat suntuk, dengan terhuyung, gadis itu berjalan mendekat.

"S-Selamat malam, Sakura-_chan_, Sai-_senpai_," sapanya lembut. Gadis itu mengucek mata kirinya yang gatal. Sakura tiba-tiba saja menepuk pundak Hinata yang mungil, "Wakh!" gadis itu terkejut.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali. habis darimana?" tanya Sakura heran, "Seharian ini aku tidak melihatmu. Ah, si Sasuke juga. Biasanya dia selalu nongkrong di perpustakaan tapi tadi siang batang hidungnya samasekali tidak terlihat," Sakura berceloteh panjang. Gadis berambut indigo didepannya menatap dengan gugup dan keringat dingin.

"Uum … aku, habis dari ruang s-seni," jawabnya jujur. Ia menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan yang dipegangnya saat itu, "T-Tadi siang, aku j-jalan-jalan ke luar. Dan aku beli beberapa _snack _dan wafer. S-Sakura-_chan_ mungkin mau," Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Dan Sakura berhasil dialihkan.

"Wah! Kelihatannya enak! Kebetulan sekali, hari ini aku, Ino dan Karin mau begadang nonton film horor. Kau mau ikut?" Sakura terlihat antusias mengajak, sementara Hinata menggeleng pelan sambil menahan kantuknya.

"Ung, t-tidak. Terimakasih, Sakura-chan," Sai yang merasa sudah tidak ada perlu lagi, akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya,

"Sudah ya, Sakura. Selamat malam," pemuda itu berlalu dengan tenang. Sakura dan Hinata menatapnya berbarengan tanpa suara. Sai yang tadi, hanya menyapa Sakura saja.

"A-Ano … apa kalian b-berpacaran?" dan kalimat terakhir dari Hinata sukses membuat Sakura terpingkal-pingkal.

"Kau pasti bercanda!" gadis pink itu memutar knop pintu kamarnya, "Ayo masuk," cahaya putih yang terang menyinari pupil jambrudnya. Dan sepasang bantal Raksasa tiba-tiba saja mendarat mulus di wajah Sakura.

"WAKH!"

Ino dan Karin yang melemparnya, "Yeah kena!" ini adalah hukuman untuk Sakura yang telah membuat mereka berdua lama menunggu.

Hinata sudah berbaring di atas kasurnya dan mematikan lampu mejanya. Diliriknya ke arah ruang TV, dimana Sakura, Ino dan Karin masih heboh dengan film horor mereka. Walaupun jaraknya lumayan jauh, Hinata masih bisa mendengar jeritan ketiga sahabatnya itu dengan fasih. Di sebelah ranjangnya, ada Temari yang duduk bersila diatas kasur sambil berkutat dengan notebook kecilnya. Sedangkan Tenten, ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan rambut yang basah. Sepertinya gadis berambut cokelat itu baru saja selesai dengan latihan Karatenya sehingga ia telat untuk mandi saat itu.

"Hey, Temari-_nee_. Kau lihat pembersih wajahku tidak?" tanya Tenten yang masih mengutak atik laci di sebelah ranjangnya. Ia bahkan sempat memeriksa kembali ke kamar mandi namun hasilnya nihil.

"Coba tanya Sakura. Tadi kulihat dia megang _Cleanser_-mu," Temari tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali. ia masih fokus pada layar Notebook-nya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Sedikit terbaca tulisan seme-uke. Mungkinkah, Temari seorang Fujoshi?

"SAKURAAA! Jangan pakai _Cleanser_-ku terus dong!" sedetik kemudian bogem mentah siap dijulurkan pada wajah Sakura yang panik.

"Gyah! Tenten-_nee_! Maaf, maaf! Kepepet. Hehe!" gadis itu menunjuk pada laci lemarinya. Ternyata Sakura nggak sengaja memasukkannya kedalam lemarinya sendiri.

Dasar gila!

"Hei, pelankan suara kalian, Hinata sudah tidur bodoh," Ino menjitak kepala si pink yang membalasnya dengan tatapan _death-glare_. sayangnya, gadis pirang itu cukup cuek dalam menanggapi reaksi Sakura. Dan bahkan, ia tetap sibuk memoles kukunya dengan cat berwarna bening. Sementara telinganya di jejali oleh earphone berwarna ungu. ia tidak mau mendengar suara dari film horor yang saat ini mereka tonton.

Kalau begitu kenapa kau nonton, hei, Ino?

"Eh Ino-_chan_, itu baju apa? kayak _cosplay_?" Sakura yang mengalihkan pandangannya tidak sengaja mendapati sebuah gaun berwarna ungu muda tergeletak diatas sofa putih dekat lemari buku kecokelatan. Gadis pink itu menggeser sekenanya dan duduk di sofa yang dimaksud tanpa dosa. Ino berkerut sebal.

"Hei! Hati-hati..! itu kostum untuk audisi drama besok!" teriaknya tidak terima. Sakura melirik nista. Untuk beberapa saat, yang menikmati film horor dengan baik dan benar hanyalah Karin saja.

"Hoo ... bagusnya," Sakura mengambil gaun itu dan mendekatkan pada tubuhnya, "Kalau warnanya pink, mungkin aku akan naksir. Kyahaha!" Ino mendecih,

"Che!" tangannya merebut kembali gaun itu, "Jangan pegang-pegang. Biasanya tanganmu membawa bencana," wajah Ino mengkerut saat menatap Sakura. Ia ingat sekali setiap tahun baru Kimononya selalu robek oleh bencana langganan dari si nyonya Haruno. Dan tali sendalnya pernah putus tiga kali saat Sakura meminjamnya. Sungguh tragis.

"Ahh, dasar pelit," Sakura membanting tubuhnya diatas sofa sambil mengunyah pocky stroberinya. Pandangannya menerawang pada langit-langit, "Menurutmu, kau cocok dengan peran apa, hei Ino?" gadis pirang yang dipanggil namanya menoleh. Karin menjerit-jerit sendirian, masih fokus dengan film horornya. Namun tidak ada peduli.

"Aku ya? Hm … Aurora boleh. Kyahaha! Tapi, jadi Ariel di mermaid juga asik. Sayang nggak ada drama tentang Mermaid," kemudian Ino menoleh lagi, "Kalau kau Cinderella, kurasa kau terlalu bersemangat dan … polos," tambahnya melirik sejenak. Sakura hanya mengangkat alis, "Satu-satunya orang yang punya peran pas adalah Hinata, sebagai putri Salju," mereka berdua menoleh pada sosok gadis yang sedang tertidur berselimutkan kain tebal berwarna biru tua. Bahkan, Temari dan Tenten yang sekedar mendengar celotehan dari Sakura dan Ino pun ikutan menoleh.

"Menurutmu, Hinata mau ikut?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ino terlihat berpikir keras,

"Kurasa, dia takkan mau … padahal, bisa menariknya ikut akan membuka kesempatan untuk memenangkan piagam aktris tercocok. Dan kita bisa memajangnya di kamar ini," Ino yang haus dengan kemenangan, memutar otaknya,

"Bagaimana kalau kita ajak dia? Siapa tahu Hinata mau?" usul Sakura simpel. Ino menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak. Lebih baik kita jebak. Khukhu!" dan tawanya yang penuh maksud mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka tentang Audisi Drama esok.

Siapa yang akhirnya akan memerankan Drama? Bagaimana rencana Ino? Semuanya tergantung esok. Musim gugur yang dingin dan lembap tidak akan mengubah semangat bagi para murid untuk memeriahkan festival mereka.

"Selamat tidur!"

Dan sepertinya acara begadang para gadis terpaksa dibatalkan.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**つづく**

.

.

**A/N **: Oke! Maaf untuk keterlambatan update-nya. Semoga kalian menikmati _chapter_ ini :D bingung nentuin alurnya yang acak-acakan. Huuh, kendala terburuk saia, nggak bisa memunculkan banyak masalah sekaligus. Hasilnya jadi terkesan setengah-setengah dan nggak niat kayak gini dah #kabur

_Ma, Mata, Raishu_~! XD

untuk Ryuuna Nonna Fa, saia minta maaf atas keteledoran saia :D Mecha gomen :)

and Last, but not least,

Thanks for reading this Fic

I'd love to waiting your opinion about this Fanfic LOL~

**-Fuun-**


	8. Mixing Fairytale

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : **Lavender and Edelweiss

**Genre : **Romance/Drama

**Rate : **T

**Warning : **OOC, AU, bit Fluffy, Typo(s)?

**Summary : **Drama baru saja ditentukan. Sebuah dongeng dengan kerangka cerita yang di rombak habis-habisan. Putri Salju, Hinata. Pangeran, Sasuke. Elf, Gaara. ending kisah dalam drama mereka jauh dari dongeng aslinya.

.

.

**Page Eight**

**Mixing Fairytale**

.

.

Pagi hari sudah diisi dengan suara Ino yang berteriak nyaring, mengalahkan deringan weker _keropy_ ungu milik Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat gaduh, jumpalitan, melempar sandal tidurnya ke sembarang tempat dan berlarian ke kamar mandi dengan piyama yang kancing atasnya terbuka dua buah dan celana dalam saja.

"Aku telattt!" pintu kamar mandi mereka terbanting keras. Setelahnya, suara deburan air gayung terdengar ganas. Tidak biasanya Ino mandi terburu-buru seperti bebek. Sakura yang sedang mengikat simpul dasinya hanya menghela nafas. Ratu pentas telat bangun eh?

Masalahnya kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkannya?

"Bukankah ini jatahmu untuk membangunkan _sleeping beast_, Karin?" Sakura mencomot kue kering milik Hinata tanpa izin. Untunglah gadis berambut Indigo itu polos, sehingga bukannya marah, Hinata justru tersenyum melihatnya. Karin baru saja menyisir rambutnya dan memberinya sedikit Gel pengeras agar rambutnya yang bermodel harajuku itu memiliki bentuk yang keren. Sakura hanya mendecak melihat aksi Karin di pagi buta, "Kita ini mau sekolah Karin, bukannya _Cosplaying_ di festival," yang namanya di sebut bersiul cuek. Tangannya sibuk dengan kacamatanya yang berbingkai hijau Neon.

"Ck, jangan mendengung di pagi hari, Sakura," ia meletakkan kacamatanya yang lama di dalam laci dan menyimpannya dengan rapat, "Dan jangan salahkan aku jika Ino telat. Aku sudah berusaha membangunkannya tadi,"

"Membangunkannya dengan gimana? Kau tahu kan, teman kita yang pirang itu memiliki keterbelakangan mental," dari dalam kamar mandi Ino berteriak garang,

"AKU DENGAR ITU JIDATT!"

"Aku sudah membangunkannya tadi … Dengan doa," jawab Karin simpel. Ia menyambar rotinya dan pergi mendahului kawan-kawannya, "Sudah ya. Aku duluan. Hinata, makasih untuk rotinya," pintu kamar berdebam saat Karin keluar.

"Astaga," Sakura hanya mendecak dengan ulah Karin yang makin hari makin cuek, "Oi Ino! Aku dan Hinata berangkat duluan ya!" tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mandi terbanding dengan kasar dan seorang gadis berlapiskan handuk ungu keluar dengan wajah pucat,

"JANGANN! Tunggu aku Jidaat!"

"Yak, Ino mandinya cepat kan, Hinata?" rupanya si Pink hanya memancing Ino agar cepat selesai. Yang di kerjai mendecih,

"Dasar sialan,"

"Kalau tidak begini, kau bisa menginap di dalam sana sampai besok," Sakura tau, nyonya Yamanaka tidak pernah mencetak sejarah mandi dibawah 30 menit kecuali hari ini, "Sudah cepat pakai bajumu! Aku sudah telat nih!" perintah Sakura sebal.

Temari sudah keluar dari kamar sejak pagi buta, sementara Tenten bernasib sama dengan Ino. Disaat Ino sedang sibuk mengenakan seragamnya dan meresleting roknya, Tenten justru sedang mengaduk-aduk lemari bajunya dengan wajah yang dilapisi masker kecantikan.

"Seragamku ilangg!" rengeknya manja. Hinata melihat sebuah tumpuk baju di pojok bawah ranjang milik Tenten. Yang kemudian, diambilnya oleh gadis itu.

"_Nee-san_, B-bajumu ada di kolong kasur," ucapnya yang menyerahkan seragam hitam _sailor_ berlabel 'Ten-chan' kepada sang kakak kelas. Tenten adalah tipe manusia yang selalu memberi label pada barang-barangnya. Cukup rajin, sayangnya sembrono.

"Oohh! Makasih Hina-_chan_!" ia memeluk gadis Hyuuga dengan antusias. Lagi-lagi, Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas,

"Ayo, cepat, cepat! Kita sudah telat!" ia memberi peringatan lagi sebelum akhirnya Ino dan Tenten menoleh berbarengan ke arah si _Pink_.

"Berhentilah menjadi nenek-nenek, Sakura," dan dahi si _Otaku_ sekaligus penggila _Chain-sama_ itupun berurat.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Perlu diingat, hari ini adalah, hari Minggu. Namun, peraturan sekolah mengatakan, bahwa para murid diwajibkan untuk mengenakan seragam meskipun tidak pada jam pelajaran. berhubung festival musim gugur semakin dekat, sekolah meliburkan para murid dari tugas belajarnya selama seminggu untuk mempersiapkan segala perlengkapan festival. Meskipun tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa mereka dibanjiri banyak PR oleh para guru yang tersenyum tanpa dosa ketika itu.

Saat ini, seluruh murid berkumpul pada beberapa tempat. ada yang sibuk mempersiapkan pentas paduan suara, ada yang sibuk berkumpul di lapangan basket _indoor_ untuk berlatih bagi komunitas _dancer_, dan ada juga yang berkumpul di ruang multifungsi untuk melakukan audisi drama. Berhubung, klub lukis sedang tidak melakukan aktivitasnya pada pagi hari, Hinata jadi memiliki waktu bebas hingga jam duabelas siang. Dan gadis itu memutuskan atau lebih tepatnya di paksa oleh Ino dan Sakura untuk menemani mereka mengikuti Audisi Drama. Tentu saja sebagai gadis polos yang baik hati, Hinata menyanggupi permintaan mereka dengan tangan terbuka. Meskipun ia tidak sadar bahwa Sakura dan Ino sedang memikirkan strategi untuk menjebaknya mengikuti Audisi,

"Hei Hinata, kau yakin tidak mau ikut?" gadis berambut biru panjang itu hanya menggeleng pelan. wajahnya tersenyum paksa,

"T-tidak, Sakura-_chan_," sesuai dugaan. Kalau di tanya secara frontal gadis itu memang akan menolak. Lagipula, akting dengan Hinata adalah perpaduan yang sangat kontras dan tak mungkin dilakukan oleh gadis itu. Hinata tidak seperti Ino yang suka menjadi pusat perhatian, gadis itu justru menginginkan tempat yang teduh dan nyaman baginya untuk beristirahat.

Lantas, tiba-tiba sebuah pintu di salah satu pojok ruang terbuka dan keluarlah seorang guru berpostur tinggi dengan wajah kecilnya, berjalan ke depan kumpulan muridnya yang duduk di ruangan multifungsi. Mata _Aqua_-nya menelusur wajah satu persatu di depannya, sehingga membuat poninya yang terbelah menjadi dua dan menyamping itu bergerak lembut.

Tangannya di lipat, guru itu berdiri dengan angkuh. Semua yang ada di sana menahan nafasnya. Lantaran pesona dan aura yang terpancar dari wanita paruh baya itu terlihat mengerikan sekaligus cantik luarbiasa.

"Sebelumnya, aku takkan berbasa-basi," ia berjalan mendekat, "Saya Koyuki Kazehana. Pembimbing klub Drama Sekolah," ia berjongkok di depan Hinata yang kebetulan duduk di barisan pertama. Gadis bermata perak itu kelihatan gugup, "Aku tak perlu memberitahu alasan kenapa kalian kukumpulkan disini, karena semuanya pasti sudah tau. Yang jelas, peran untuk para pangeran sudah diisi berdasarkan keputusan seluruh murid satu sekolah dan pilihan saya," murid-murid perempuan menjerit histeris dengan perasaan senang yang tidak karuan, "Hari ini kita tidak akan membahas soal mereka. Dan aku sendiri tidak akan menunjukkan siapa-siapa saja yang menjadi pangeran," Koyuki berdiri, kemudian mengambil sebuah _notes_ kecil dari saku bajunya.

"Yang namanya Hinata Hyuuga maju!" Hinata tersentak kaget. begitupun dengan Sakura dan Ino yang samasekali tidak tahu akan hal ini, "CEPAT!" perempuan tinggi itu berteriak kemudian.

"Sudah Hinata, maju saja," bujuk Ino yang dibarengi dengan dorongan. Walhasil, gadis mungil itu berdiri dengan gugup dan berjalan mendekat.

"Psst! Ino, ini masuk kedalam rencanamu tidak sih?" gadis berambut pirang itu menggeleng saat Sakura bertanya demikian.

"Ini bukan aku! Rencanaku hanyalah membuatmu mengambil peran putri salju dan pada saat pentas, aku ingin kau menghilang sehingga Hinata yang menggantikannya. T-tapi, di panggil oleh Kazehana-_san_, sumpah! Bukan aku yang melakukannya,"

Tanpa di duga, Koyuki juga menunjuk salah satu diantara muridnya, "Yang rambutnya pink! Kesini!"

Deg

Sakura ikutan gugup, "K-kenapa aku j-juga Inooo?" ingin sekali ia merengek, karena Sakura merasa, guru mereka Kazehana tidak sedang memilih untuk memuji.

"Cepat!"

"B-Baik!" dengan sigap, Sakura berdiri dan lari mendekat. Saat ini Ino duduk dari kejauhan. Matanya tak lepas dari Sakura dan Hinata yang berada di depan,

"Kalian berdua pergi ke ruang seni. Tunggu di sana,"

"Eeehh?" Sakura menyela lebih dahulu, "Memangnya kami kenapa, _sensei_?"

"Nanti kujelaskan, sekarang, pergi!" suaranya membentak. Sakura dan Hinata kembali kaget. tanpa ekspresi yang jelas, keduanya berjalan cepat, keluar dari ruangan multifungsi dan pergi menuju ruang seni. Ino memandangnya dengan alis yang bertaut,

"Audisi dimulai!" serta merta, murid yang terduduk di lantai, segera berdiri dengan tubuh tegapnya masing-masing. Begitupun dengan Ino, yang terlihat fokus selama Koyuki memerintahnya.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Mata Sakura terbelalak melihat beberapa sosok di ruang Seni yang ternyata sudah menunggu mereka berdua dengan sabar. Ada yang bersimpuh di bawah lantai, ada yang bersila di atas meja, ada yang duduk di dekat jendela dengan kaki yang terangkat sebelah, semuanya langsung menoleh saat pintu ruangan di buka oleh Sakura.

"Selamat … pagi," gumam si _Pink_ ragu. Secercah senyum tiba-tiba saja terlontar dari bibir orang-orang yang menunggunya,

"Pagi!" yang rambutnya pirang menyapa.

"Akhirnya datang juga," sementara yang rambutnya hitam gelap bergumam sambil bertopang dagu menatap jendela.

"Hei, Sakura, Hinata. kemari," sosok yang Sakura bilang mirip _Chain-sama_ menggerakkan tangannya dan memanggil mereka berdua.

"S-Sasori-_senpai_," gumam Sakura gugup, matanya masih menelusur sudut ruangan dengan teliti, "Naruto, Gaara, dan … Sai juga?" sekarang ia bingung, kenapa hanya ada laki-laki saja yang berkumpul di sini.

Apakah ini pertanda bagus? Atau sebaliknya?

Hinata juga sepertinya kaget dengan kehadiran satu sosok lagi. Ia baru saja memasuki ruang seni sambil membawa berlembar-lembar kertas naskah dialog,

"Hei! Cepat juga!" Naruto menghampiri pemuda berambut _raven_ itu, sambil merebut sebuah naskah yang sepertinya milik dia, "Dialogku tidak susah. Ini akan terasa menyenangkan!" dengan semangat Naruto berteriak kencang.

"Berisik _dobe_," cibir Sasuke kesal. matanya bertemu singkat dengan Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat Salting,

"P-Pagi, Sasuke-_kun_," ia mengalihkan kegugupannya dengan menyapa Sasuke. Gestur tubuhnya sedikit kaku.

Sasuke diam, bergeming. Ia menatap gadis itu lekat, sebelum akhirnya berujar "… Pagi," dan kemudian menyerahkan naskah dialog kepada Hinata, "Ini, milikmu," dilanjutkan dengan berkeliling kepada teman-temannya dan menyerahkan naskah yang lain.

"T-Tunggu sebentar!" Sakura memotong keheningan saat itu. teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk membaca naskah mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Sakura, "Sejak kapan putri Salju punya saudara?" Sakura membaca sepintas naskahnya dan ia sudah menemukan banyak kejanggalan, "T-Tunggu! Naskah ini nggak sesuai dengan dongeng aslinya!" Naruto nyengir mendapati teriakan dari Sakura.

"Hehe! Kau tidak tahu ya? Koyuki-_san_ merombak habis-habisan semua dongeng itu. yang kemudian olehnya disambung menjadi satu cerita. Dengan plot awal Putri Salju, _Cinderella_, dan terakhir_ Beauty and the beast_ yang sedikit terkontaminasi dengan _Sleeping Beauty_," Sakura masih menautkan alisnya, bingung. Tak disangka, Naruto bisa mendadak pintar jika dihadapkan dengan naskah drama. Hinata ikut serta dalam mengambil suara.

"J-Jadi, apa yang akan kulakukan d-disini dengan Sakura-_chan_?" gantian, Naruto yang tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Atas rekomendasi, kau dipilih sebagai putri Salju, sementara Sakura sebagai saudaramu. Dalam cerita, Saudara putri salju berperan sebagai tokoh antagonis, yang menggantikan sosok Ibu Tiri dalam dongeng aslinya. Jadi, dalam drama kita yang ada hanyalah cerita tentang Putri Salju yang di benci oleh saudaranya," Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit pusing dengan penjelasan Naruto. yang pasti ia ingin menanyakan satu hal.

"Siapa yang merekomendasikanku menjadi tokoh Jahat, eh?" Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Naruto dengan cepat menunjuk sosok yang sedang termenung di dekat jendela.

"Noh, si Sai yang bilang kalau kau tidak keberatan," yang namanya di sebut langsung bersiul cuek. Sakura memicingkan matanya.

"Argh, orang itu. aku tidak heran kenapa peranku buruk sekali," Sakura menggerutu sebal.

"Peranmu sesuai dengan pribadimu, Sakura," balas Sai tanpa menoleh. Gadis pink itu kini mengepalkan tangannya,

"Kau bilang APA!"

"S-Sakura-_chan_, jangan marah dulu," Naruto menenangkan suasana, "Kau kebagian dua peran sekaligus,"

"Maksudmu?" gadis Pink itu berhenti memandang sinis kearah Sai. ia beralih meminta jawaban dari Naruto yang sekarang keringat dingin karena pandangan tajam Sakura.

"Ee-e, maksudku … dalam cerita, kau gagal membunuh Putri salju dan tabiatmu itu diketahui oleh para Kurcaci. Mereka akhirnya mengutukmu dan melemparmu ke sebuah dimensi dimana zaman Cinderella berada. Sebagai hukuman, kau menjadi seorang gadis miskin yang tinggal dengan saudara tirimu yang hobi menganiaya. Kehidupanmu sebagai Cinderella dimulai dari sini," Naruto menjelaskan. Sakura terlihat manggut-manggut kini,

"Lalu, aku berakhir dengan _Happy ending_, kan?" tanya Sakura was-was. Sai menyela pembicaraan,

"Bacalah sendiri. Kau punya mata kan?" lagi, jambrud gadis pink itu kembali meneror Sai dengan pandangan yang horor.

"_E-eto_ … sehari sebelum pernikahanmu, sang Pangeran meninggal–"

"HAH! APA?" Sakura memotong pembicaraan Naruto dengan tidak sabar.

"Dengar d-dulu!" Naruto masih mengelus dadanya dengan nafas yang tidak karuan. Teriakan Sakura tadi membuatnya jantungan, "Sekelompok Vampir berbondong-bondong menyerang istana kerajaan pangeran. Diketahui dari sini, pemerintahan yang di kendalikan oleh kerajaan pangeranmu itu sangat keji dan bertangan besi. Mereka juga sering mengganggu komunitas Hutan, dimana para Vampir herbivor bersarang. Tentu saja, pangeran dari negeri Vampir datang dan menculikmu pergi ke tempat mereka. Disana, kau melewati sebuah Istana megah, yang diketahui merupakan sebuah tempat milik pangeran yang dikutuk menjadi raksasa buruk rupa dalam cerita _Beauty and the beast_. Untuk sementara, nasibmu yang tertangkap pangeran Vampir dibiarkan menggantung sementara cerita _beauty and the Beast_ dimulai," Naruto mulai ngos-ngosan bercerita. Sakura mulai tertarik mendengarkannya.

"Kukira aku menjadi tokoh pinggiran … ternyata," Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Kau dipercaya sebagai tokoh utama, Sakura-_chan_!" pekik Naruto heboh, "Disini, peranku mulai sebagai si buruk rupa. Cerita berlangsung sama dengan dongeng aslinya, hingga sampai pada klimaks, dimana aku berhasil mematahkan kutukan dan kembali ke wujud asliku, Belle, sang putri, tiba-tiba saja koma. Diketahui, gadis itu mengidap penyakit yang cukup sulit dan obatnya hanya ada satu. Yakni, pergi ke hutan terlarang yang letaknya berada di seberang komunitas Vampir. Disana, aku bertemu denganmu dan si pangeran Vampir, yang tanpa disangka mau membantuku untuk menemukan obat di hutan terlarang. Selama perjalanan, kau akan jatuh cinta dengan si Vampir. Dan ketika berhasil membawa pulang obat, wujudmu sudah berubah menjadi sosok vampir karena setelah itu pernikahan kalian akan berlangsung. Aku berhasil membangunkan Belle, dan setelahnya, Cerita kembali terlempar di zaman Putri salju," Naruto nyengir lagi, "Kau tidak akan mengira bahwa cerita putri Salju akan lebih mengejutkan disini," Naruto melirik Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sementara yang dilirik pura-pura buta.

"Heh? Ternyata masih terus berlanjut?" tanya Sakura yang mulai menikmati jalannya cerita. Naruto mengangguk pasti.

"Apa kau tau alasan mengapa pangeran Vampir mau membantuku? Itu karena di hutan terlarang terdapat musuhnya yang paling ingin ia bunuh, si pangeran dari Putri salju," Sakura kaget untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hah? Apa? bagaimana bisa ceritanya sampai begitu?" Naruto mulai mendecak karena kerongkongannya terasa kering.

"Simpan dulu pertanyaanmu. Aku takkan bercerita sampai habis. Lebih baik kita latihan saja dulu," Sakura mengangkat alisnya, lagi.

"Tunggu dulu, yang jadi pangerannya siapa-siapa saja?" Naruto menoleh pada kawan-kawannya dan tersenyum bangga,"Hehe! Yang menjadi Pangeran dari Putri Salju si Sasuke, Pangeran dari Cinderella adalah Sasori, aku si Buruk rupa, dan Sai si Vampir," jantung Sakura bak di sentil, ketika itu, "Dan Gaara … dia berperan sebagai Elf yang dikutuk. Kau mungkin tak sadar, dia memerankan peran yang paling sedikit, tapi paling bahagia karena sebagai penutup dongeng yang Happy Ending," Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. Tapi ia tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, yang jelas, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sai, akan memilihnya sebagai partner dalam dongeng. Apalagi, adegannya sampai menikah segala.

"Kalau Peran sudah terisi, kenapa masih ada Audisi ya?" Sakura bergumam heran. Dalam hati ia kasian juga dengan Ino yang sudah semangat empat-lima ingin masuk kedalam peran utama.

"Kau salah. Peran untuk Belle masih kosong. Dan beberapa peran pembantu seperti saudara tiri Cinderella, Raja dan Ratu dalam dongeng Cinderella, Kurcaci dalam dongeng Putri Salju, para Elf, Vampir-Vampir dan pasukan Undeath, belum ada," Sasori bersuara panjang. Sakura mengangguk, ngerti. Jadi Audisi disana hanya untuk mengambil peran-peran Tritagonis kecuali Belle.

Mereka berlatih, selama tiga jam lebih untuk menghapal naskah dialog mati-matian. Begitupun dengan Hinata yang mau tidak mau terpaksa bergabung dengan pertunjukan drama. Ia tak habis pikir akan mendapatkan peran Putri Salju yang notabene-nya sebagai tokoh utama. Gadis itu merapal dialognya dengan perasaan gugup. Namun sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuat Hinata rileks sejenak.

"Jangan gugup," Sasuke muncul, dan duduk di sampingnya. Orang-orang sedang sibuk mengurusi naskahnya masing-masing sehingga keberadaan mereka berdua saat itu tidak terlalu mencolok, "Kau pasti bisa," tambah Sasuke, pelan. Hinata memandangnya dengan terkesima,

"S-Sasuke-_kun_," pipinya memerah, namun wajahnya terlihat antusias, "Kau sudah hapal be-berapa dialog?" tanya gadis itu, hati-hati. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menoleh kearah jendela yang saat itu terlihat teduh dengan awannya yang kelabu.

"Sembilan puluh dua persennya aku hapal," ungkapnya datar. Ia melirik ke arah Gaara, yang saat itu sedang memegangi sebuah botol obat sebagai propertinya untuk pentas. Obat yang Sasuke tahu, digunakan untuk adegan berciumannya dengan Hinata. Bocah berambut marun itu balas memandang Sasuke. di kecupnya tubuh botol obat itu oleh Gaara. Kelereng hijaunya sempat melirik kearah Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis. Ia lalu melempar botol itu tanpa sungkan kepada si pemuda Uchiha.

"Ini milikmu, kan?" tanya Gaara tanpa intonasi sedikitpun. Sasuke menangkapnya tanpa ekspresi. Pandangannya tetap tertuju ke arah Gaara.

"Hn," dan sang _Raven_ hanya bergumam singkat.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Pintu ruangan Seni dibuka dan masuklah beberapa murid beserta Koyuki yang membimbing mereka. Sang guru tersenyum, saat tahu bahwa Naruto CS sedang berlatih untuk dialognya masing-masing.

"Nah!" Koyuki berujar semangat, "Aku sudah dapat beberapa orang yang akan mengisi peran kosong dalam drama kita. Untuk Belle, akan diperankan oleh Ino," dan mata Sakura membulat kaget saat menemukan sosok gadis cantik dengan pirang panjangnya, berdiri tegap sambil tersenyum puas.

"I-Ino?" sumpah serapah dan mantera telah dirapal oleh gadis pink itu dengan jelas. ia tidak menyangka, Ino sanggup berdiri disana, ia berhasil lolos audisi. Ino berhasil lolos!

"Mohon bimbingannya," nona Yamanaka membungkuk hormat, seraya menyunggingkan senyuman kecilnya dan berbisik pelan kepada Sakura secara khusus, "Aku berhasil, Sakura~!" ia terkikik sendiri.

Sakura menghela nafas. Mungkin drama sekolah tahun ini akan terasa gila baginya.

"Oke, akan kujelaskan plot dalam Drama kali ini," Koyuki mengulang kembali cerita yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto tadi. bahkan, beliau menjelaskan keseluruhan cerita sampai pada bagian terakhir. Dan reaksi dari berbagai murid banyak macamnya. Termasuk Hinata yang merona, menahan wajahnya yang sudah terlanjur merah. Sakura menjerit-jerit senang, tapi kaget juga, sementara Ino yang hanya bisa mengelus dada sambil menoleh kearah Naruto dengan pandangan ragu, "Nah, masing-masing sudah memegangi kertas dialognya?"

Semua mengangguk saat Koyuki bertanya demikian. Guru mereka berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke depan pintu ruang seni, "Kita istirahat sebentar selama tigapuluh menit. Aku akan mengecek persiapan panggung. Setelah istirahat selesai, Kita akan melakukan latihan langsung diatas panggung," semua langsung menelan ludahnya dan memerhatikan Koyuki dengan seksama. Serta-merta, suara derap dan langkah kaki keluar dari ruang seni terdengar dan mereka-mereka yang keluar terlihat gugup. Disamping itu, perasaan antusias juga tak elak mengisi degup jantung mereka.

Begitupun dengan Hinata. Kakinya sudah mati rasa. Ia terlihat lemas, berjalan keluar ruang seni dengan jantung yang tak bisa di ajak kompromi. Dalam dialog yang ia baca, ada adegannya yang berciuman dengan Sasuke sebanyak dua kali. Dan ini membuatnya terasa gugup.

"Hinata,"

Suara bertekanan rendah dengan intonasi datar membuyarkan pikirannya. Orang yang paling dikhawatirkan Hinata muncul dihadapannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ia menarik gadis itu pergi ke sebuah tempat dimana tidak ada orang disana.

"Kau terlihat gugup," gadis itu masih ditarik, menaiki anak-anak tangga dan tiba di puncak. Sebuah pintu di buka oleh Sasuke, dan hembusan angin terasa dingin menerpa wajah mereka. Sasuke dan Hinata tiba di atas balkon atap sekolah, "Perlu kuhibur?" Sasuke menoleh jahil kepada gadis itu. ia menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk santai disampingnya.

"S-Sasuke … D-Dialognya … A-Adegannya–"

"Aku tak keberatan," pemuda itu berujar singkat, memotong pembicaraan Hinata, "Kau mempermasalahkan hal itu?" wajahnya mendekat kearah Hinata. Sengaja ingin, melihat wajah gadis itu lebih jelas.

"U-Ung, a-aku rasa, aku t-tidak siap,"

"Kenapa?" balas Sasuke cepat. Suaranya seperti mengejar Hinata.

"A-Aku M-Malu,"

"Kenapa Malu?"

"M-Maaf–"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk meminta maaf. Kubilang, kenapa malu?" Sasuke semakin mengejarnya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"A-Adegan seperti ini … aku tak yakin b-bisa melakukannya di depan umum," Hinata menunjuk pada sebuah dialog.

'_Aku mencintaimu'_ tertulis disana dengan jelas. Dan diakhiri dengan perintah untuk mencium sang Pangeran. Sasuke mengangguk paham.

"Jadi itu masalahmu?" Hinata mengangguk pasrah, "Kau tidak boleh mundur, apapun alasannya," Sasuke memegangi pipi gadis itu dengan cepat, kemudian mencium bibirnya yang dingin tiba-tiba. Hinata yang kaget, segera melepaskan ciumannya.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" ia menjerit lepas. nafasnya tak beraturan. Sasuke hanya menyeringai kuat, wajahnya terlihat percaya diri.

"Aku tidak keberatan melakukan adegan ini seratus kalipun, denganmu. Inilah alasannya kenapa aku merekomendasikanmu sebagai putri Salju," mata Hinata terbelalak, "Kalau kau tidak bisa berciuman didepan penonton, biar aku yang membuatmu terbiasa untuk melakukannya," wajah Hinata semerah kepiting rebus, "Apakah ini menyelesaikan masalahmu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil meskipun wajahnya terbaca sangat ragu, "Hm, bagus," dan Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya.

Gadis itu menepuk pipinya dengan kedua tangannya yang dingin. Hinata kaget, dengan komentar Sasuke yang barusan. Naskah dialognya berjatuhan. Lembar demi lembarnya merangkai sebuah kisah,

"**oOoFujisakioOo"**

Pangeran dari si Putri salju ternyata menggunakan darah murni dari adik si Vampir dan mencampurkannya dengan sari bunga Ipaasha yang memiliki racun sekaligus penetralisirnya. Ia menggunakan semua bahan itu untuk di masukannya kedalam mulut yang kemudian di transfer kepada mulut Putri Salju sehingga ia bisa terbangun.

Mengetahui kebenaran dari cerita tersebut, si Pangeran dan Vampir berkelahi satu sama lain yang menyebabkan Putri salju kembali bertemu dengan kakaknya, yaitu, Giselle (Sakura). Dalam cerita, Giselle tidak lagi sejahat dulu karena sekarang ia memiliki kehidupan yang ia dambakan, yakni memiliki seorang pangeran sebagai suami, meskipun ia adalah vampir.

Namun tidak bagi si Putri salju, ia merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung dirinya terlibat dalam kematian dari adik sang Vampir. Lantas Putri Salju menebus dosanya dengan mencarikan sekuntum bunga Ipaasha sebagai obat untuk membangkitkan adik dari si Vampir, dan bunga Edelweiss murni untuk di campur sebagai pengganti darah vampir dalam ramuan yang digunakan mereka untuk membangunkan Putri Salju lalu. namun sang Pangeran menghalaunya. Dari sini diketahui bahwa orang yang paling busuk dalam cerita ialah sang Pangeran dari Putri salju. Ternyata, tujuannya yang ingin membangkitkan Putri Salju ialah supaya ia bisa menikahinya dan memusnahkan seluruh komunitas hutan seperti Vampir, Kurcaci, maupun Elf agar tidak mengganggu kaumnya, Undeath. Ini dikarenakan Putri Salju memiliki kerajaan yang paling besar, dan nyaris menguasai seluruh belahan dunia.

Putri Salju kaget dengan kenyataan bahwa pangeran yang membangunkannya adalah mayat hidup, Undeath alias makhluk immortal. Umur sang Pangeran ternyata sudah menembus seribu tahun dan ia masih menginginkan kehidupan.

Bersama dengan Vampir, dan kakaknya, Putri Salju juga merekrut pasukan dengan Belle dan juga pangerannya untuk menghancurkan kelompok Undeath yang sangat berbahaya. Di akhir puncak peperangan, Putri salju menciumnya dan meminta maaf serta berterimakasih kepada Sang Pangeran atas segala jasanya yang telah membuat dirinya kembali bangun dari tidur panjang. Sang Pangeran terkesima, dan saat itu ia baru saja menyadari bahwa dirinya mencintai Putri Salju ketika senyuman gadis itu terkembang untuk yang terakhir kalinya. akhirnya, sang Pangeran Undeath memutuskan untuk bunuh diri, dengan membanjiri tubuhnya dengan racun Ipaasha dan menenggaknya disaat yang bersamaan. Tubuh sang pangeran hancur, dan ia mati dalam keadaan yang berbuih, hingga menghilang.

Komunitas Undeath bahkan telah musnah, dan hutan terlarang itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi hutan yang berwarna. Disana putri Salju membuat pemukimannya. Bersama dengan kakaknya dan si Vampir. tak elak, seorang peri hutan, yang disebut sebagai Elf tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik batang pohon. Saat itu, diketahui, bahwa Putri Salju telah mematahkan kutukan tidur sang elf hingga berhasil membangunkannya dan membuat hutan terlarang kembali seperti sedia kala, yakni sebagai Hutan pelindung.

Sang Elf menikahi Putri salju, dan gadis itu berubah menjadi bidadari. Kehidupan berakhir dengan Happy ending.

"**oOoFujisakioOo"**

Apakah akan menjadi suatu pertanda lagi?

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**つづく**

**.**

**.**

**A/N** : Phew, saya beneran ngebuat kerangka drama mereka. Mungkin, suatu saat bakal saya kembangkan menjadi Fanfic bertema Fantasi. Nyahaha! Masih mungkin XD ceritanya sengaja saya taruh di bagian akhir, karena yaa … supaya yang baca nggak merasa males karena ditiban cerita dongeng seabreg, tiba-tiba. Hehe XD

Untuk lebih jelasnya, saya beritahu sedikit tentang kaitan tokoh di drama mereka. Intinya, Putri Salju itu bersaudara dengan Cinderella (Giselle), dan mereka berteman dengan Belle. Pangeran Vampir memiliki dendam terhadap Pangeran si Putri Salju. dan si Buruk Rupa adalah teman seperjalanannya sang Vampir saat mencari bunga Ipaasha. Sementara Tokoh Pangeran Cinderella yang mati hanyalah sebagai tokoh tambahan semata. XD

oke deh, segitu aja. Jangan tanya saya darimana dapet nama Giselle. Itu ngasal LOL~! dan maaf jika saya belum membalas PM maupun keterlambatan saya dalam meng-update Fic ini m(_,_)m

**P.S** : Bunga Ipaasha saya dapet dari sebuah komik satu chapter a.k.a Oneshot dengan judul Ipaasha juga. Tentang seorang pangeran playboy yang jatuh cinta pada budak dari tamunya yang merupakan Ratu dari kerajaan besar. Ceritanya singkat, tapi keren banget. apalagi artworknya keren *v* #iklan#

* * *

><p><strong>EDITED! <strong>

Saya lupa ngasih tau. hehe! ternyata Ulva-chan nggak tau ya siapa Kazahana Koyuki? dia putri Fuun di Naruto the Movie. si artis itu lho :3 dan soal pemeran utama. sebenernya nggak usah pusing, baik Hinata atau Sakura, dua-duanya jadi pemeran Utama di Drama itu. cuman settingnya aja beda, kapan si Sakura muncul sebagai Heroine, kapan si Hinata yang muncul XD Oke? :D

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks For Reading<strong>

**RnR?**

**-Fuun-**


	9. Warnanya, kelabu

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : **Lavender and Edelweiss

**Genre : **Romance/Drama

**Rate : **T

**Warning : **OOC, AU, bit Fluffy, Typo(s)?

**Summary : **latihan pertama diatas panggung pentas. Sakura merasakan hal yang aneh terhadap Sai. Hinata bersinar. Sasuke bergetar. Kakashi kelabu, dan Yugao akan pergi dari Konoha.

**Flashback :**

"Aku tidak keberatan melakukan adegan ini seratus kalipun, denganmu. Inilah alasannya kenapa aku merekomendasikanmu sebagai putri Salju," mata Hinata terbelalak, "Kalau kau tidak bisa berciuman didepan penonton, biar aku yang membuatmu terbiasa untuk melakukannya," wajah Hinata semerah kepiting rebus, "Apakah ini menyelesaikan masalahmu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil meskipun wajahnya terbaca sangat ragu, "Hm, bagus," dan Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya.

Gadis itu menepuk pipinya dengan kedua tangannya yang dingin. Hinata kaget, dengan komentar Sasuke yang barusan. Naskah dialognya berjatuhan. Lembar demi lembarnya merangkai sebuah kisah,

.

.

**Page Nine**

**Warnanya, Kelabu**

.

.

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera memungut kembali lembaran kertas yang bercecer di atas balkon. Ia berlari kecil, kembali ke kamarnya dan merenung cukup lama. Tak ayal, knop pintu kamarnya terbuka oleh sesosok gadis berwajah keringatan dengan nafas yang tersengal.

"Hinata!" rambut _pink_-nya berlambaian, khawatir. Ia mendekat pada Hinata dan duduk dibibir ranjang, "Tadi kulihat kau berlari ke kamar dengan wajah pucat. Ada apa?" mata Sakura menyorotnya lemah. Hinata tersentak dan beranjak duduk dari kasurnya.

"S-Sakura-_chan_," ia agaknya ragu ingin menceritakan soal Sasuke, "Ano … aku tak apa-apa. S-Sakura-_chan_ terlalu berlebihan," gadis berambut biru itu tersenyum kecil. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit dipaksakan. Namun Sakura tak ingin mengoreknya lebih dalam. Ia memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Hinata menyimpan pikirannya.

"Ah … syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa. Kukira kau sakit … atau, Eee yah, semacamnya," Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Hinata masih tersenyum disana. Ia berusaha, "Oh iya, Kazahana-_sensei_ memanggil kita untuk latihan di atas panggung. Sebaiknya kita kesana, yuk!" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum yang merekah pada Hinata. Gadis mungil Hyuuga itu menyambutnya dengan senyum yang sama.

Diluar dugaan Hinata, seisi panggung sudah dihadiri oleh banyaknya peran yang andil dalam drama mereka. Rasa gugup dan takut Hinata semakin bertemu. Kakinya berjalan ragu menaiki tangga panggung. Tangannya yang berkeringat membuat naskah dialognya semakin basah.

"Ah, itu Hinata! Heiii!" Ino dari kejauhan melambai. Ia sedang sibuk mendiskusikan _setting _panggung dengan Shikamaru, yang saat itu berperan sebagai perancang tata panggung beserta bertanggung jawab atas properti drama.

"Jelek, mendingan langsung aja dimulai latihannya sekarang," sergah Sakura yang menggulung-gulung lembar naskahnya sebagai mainan. Ino berkedut dipanggil jelek. Ia tidak terima.

"Oke buruk rupa. Akan kukumpulkan semuanya," tatap gadis pirang itu sengit. Wajahnya tetap saja terlihat cantik, terutama bola mata _aqua_-nya yang asli.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

"**Feur, maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau Pangeran dari kerajaan Turnish orang yang keji,"** Sakura memulai dialognya dengan Sai. Ia mempunyai ekspresi yang pas, meskipun pelafalan intonasinya agak kurang, **"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu,"**

"**Tidak masalah,"** begitupun dengan Sai. Sosoknya yang itu terlihat jauh dari imejnya yang menyebalkan menurut Sakura, "**Yang penting kau mengerti sekarang,"** senyumannya pas. Sai memang berbakat.

Sakura berjingit, penuh penasaran ketika dialog mereka selesai di bacakan semua.

Ia tak henti-hentinya mengagumi sosok Sai ketika di panggung. Rasanya seperti … nyata.

oOo

"**Belle, Kumohon bersabarlah. Sedikit lagi. Pasti. Obat untukmu akan kutemukan. Pasti,"** Naruto memulainya dengan tampang _mellow_ yang dipaksakan. Kazahana sempat memberinya arahan beberapa kali hingga bocah pirang itu berhasil menunjukkan ekspresi yang cocok.

oOo

"**Kau cantik sekali malam ini, Cinderella,"** Sasori selalu sempurna di setiap kalimatnya.

oOo

"**Beast. Aku …"** air mata Ino jatuh dengan suksesnya. Satu panggung menatapnya penuh kagum. Ino bisa mengatur kelenjar air matanya dengan baik, "**Aku … mencintaimu," **dan dialognya berjalan dengan sempurna.

oOo

tibalah giliran Hinata untuk pentas. Ia membaca naskahnya satu-persatu hingga sampai pada bagian yang menurutnya sulit untuk dikatakan,

"**Aku mengakuinya. K-kau orang yang jahat,"** suara Hinata bergetar. Kazahana memerhatikannya dengan nafas yang tertahan. Antara kesal dengan ekspresi yang setengah-setengah, maupun mimik wajah Hinata yang terlihat manis saat itu, **"Aku juga menyadarinya. Kalau kau memiliki niat yang buruk dan membangunkanku hanya karena ingin menguasai dunia. T-tapi …"** Hinata teringat pada Sasuke tiba-tiba. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Teman-temannya di panggung melihat Hinata dengan kagum, **"Sebelumnya maafkan aku. Terimakasih untuk selama ini. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku. Maksudku … Eidel, mencintai orang yang jahat sungguh sulit,"**

"… **Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang berbau sampah seperti itu! Menjijikan,"** cepat-cepat Sasuke mengantisipasi dialog Hinata karena sebelumnya ia terbengong untuk beberapa saat.

"**Ini bukanlah sampah, Eidel. Aku … sungguh-sungguh, menyukaimu,"** Hinata tersenyum dengan air mata yang tumpah. Kazahana melihatnya dengan mata yang tak berkedip samasekali, **"Ini tidak bohong,"**

Naskah dialog yang dipegang oleh Sasuke lepas dari tangannya. Pemuda itu kehilangan kendali.

"Sasuke?" Kazahana memanggilnya. Sasuke kelihatan beku dengan keringat dingin yang muncul di dahinya.

"Maaf, saya … lupa dialognya," kilah Sasuke singkat. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit aneh, meskipun Kazahana tidak bisa membacanya.

Ia hanya mengangguk kemudian. Tanda jika perempuan berparas muda itu memberikan waktu istirahat bagi murid didiknya.

Tiga jam mereka habiskan untuk menghapal dialog dan mempraktekannya di atas panggung secara berulang. Tak heran jika semuanya termasuk Sasuke, pasti merasa lelah. Tetapi, menjatuhkan lembaran kertasnya, bukan berarti pemuda itu merasa kram ataupun letih.

Ia terpaku pada baris dialog yang diucapkan oleh Hinata dan melamun cukup lama karenanya. Berandai-andai … seandainya saja, kalimat itu terlontar juga di kehidupannya.

Seandainya saja …

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Hari berganti malam. Kakashi menyuruh para murid didiknya mengumpulkan seluruh lukisan mereka untuk disortir dan dipajang pada saat festival musim gugur berlangsung. Sasuke, Hinata, Sasori, Gaara, Konan, Itachi, Deidara, dan Sai berbondong-bondong menuju gudang seni dan membongkar seluruh isi lemari raksasa mereka. Bagi anak baru seperti Hinata, Sai, Sasuke, dan juga Gaara, lemari itu terlihat asing bagi mereka. Namun tidak bagi para senior. Dengan cengiran yang lebar, Deidara menggeser pintu lemari besar itu dan menampilkan berpuluh-puluh tumpuk kanvas yang menggantung, berjejer, maupun bersandar didalamnya.

Ukurannya bervariasi. Ada yang selebar kertas A4, A3 bahkan sampai A2 pun ada. Soal gambar, jenisnya begitu banyak dan warna dari masing-masing kanvas terlihat beranekaragam.

"Ini lukisan kami selama setengah tahun," Konan mengeluarkan satu per satu kanvas tersebut dan mengopernya kepada kawan-kawannya. Yang kemudian Lukisan-lukisan tersebut dijejeri pada tembok-tembok di ruang seni. Hinata menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ya, setelah ini, kumpulkan juga lukisan kalian," pinta Itachi pada juniornya. Semuanya bergerak patuh dan mengumpulkan 8 buah lukisan yang masing-masing menyumbang dua macam lukisan. Sasuke dengan Phoenix dan padang Lavendernya. Hinata dengan Kampung pedesaan yang dipenuhi oleh Lavender dan pegunungan Edelweiss, Gaara dengan lukisan Yashamaru dan sosok perempuan berpotongan rambut seperti Yashamaru, sementara Sai dengan gambar burung abstrak dan pemandangan yang menyalahi aturan alam alias imajinatif.

"Kalian sudah buat judulnya, un?" Tanya Deidara yang langsung dijawab satu-persatu oleh mereka, "Sasuke?"

"Punyaku _Crimson Fire_ dan _Lavender in night_,"

"Gaara?" lanjut Deidara,

"Punyaku _Warmth_ untuk lukisan Yashamaru, dan … _Miss_ untuk yang satunya," tunjuknya acuh.

"Sai?"

"_Freedom_ dan _Candy Berries World_," Deidara mengernyitkan alis.

"_Candy Berries World_?" tanyanya agak ragu. Namun tampang Sai terlihat polos saat itu.

"Iya. Ada masalah?" Deidara menggeleng. Meskipun ia merasa judul itu sedikit … aneh. tapi lumayan unik. Karena aneh. Ya … aneh

"Dan .. kau sendiri bagaimana Hinata?"

"Um … k-kalau boleh, aku ingin dua lukisanku dijadikan satu,"

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Deidara menautkan alisnya.

"A-Ano … aku ingin memberinya satu judul s-saja. Soalnya, s-setelah kulihat-lihat, kombinasi warnanya terlihat sama dan bisa di j-jejerkan menjadi satu bingkai," Deidara mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Lalu judulnya?"

"_Lavender and Edelweiss_," Deidara menuliskan semua judul-judul itu dengan mantap.

"Oke, sudah kucatat. Semuanya boleh kembali untuk istirahat. Biar aku yang bilang pada Kakashi soal ini," dan dalam beberapa detik saja, mereka sudah bubar, kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Hinata tak bisa tidur malam itu. Ia masih memikirkan nasib latihan dramanya yang belum selesai. Masih ada hari esok, dan seminggu sebelum festival dimulai. Masih ada banyak hari dimana ia harus mengulangi kalimat yang membuatnya bersemu itu. Kalimat yang menyatakan 'Aku menyukaimu'-nya itu.

Sakura juga sama. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Tidak percaya bahwa untuk pertamakalinya dalam hidup, ia mempunyai sepuluh menit lamanya waktu untuk memikirkan Sai malam ini. Ia tidak percaya, pribadi Sai diatas panggung yang bertutur kata lembut dan tersenyum hangat padanya saat itu hanyalah sebuah akting.

Sakura jatuh cinta pada Sai yang ada diatas pentas.

"TIDAKKKK! Mimpii buruuukk!"

"Berisik ah Jidat!" Ino melemparkan remote TV-nya kearah Sakura yang telah mengganggu acara nontonnya. Gadis berambut Pink itu tidak terlihat merespon. Pandangannya mengawang-awang untuk beberapa lama. Pikirannya telah diisi oleh sesuatu.

"Oi Sakura! Kau kenapa sih!" Ino yang penasaran, mendekatinya dan mendorong tubuh gadis _pink_ itu. Sakura terbelalak, mendapati wajah ganas Ino persis di depan matanya. Mereka ribut untuk sementara, dan pikiran Sakura bisa teralihkan.

"Minggir jeleeekk! Kau mengganggu lamunankuu!"

"Ngelamun apa kau buruk rupaaa! Jorok yaa?"

"Ish! Siall!"

"Ano … Temari-_nee_, _Notebook_-mu terpakai tidak?" Tenten yang berniat untuk _Chatting,_ meminta izin untuk memakai _notebook_ putih milik Temari sementara gadis pirang itu sedang sibuk mengerjakan kliping untuk tugas Kesenian-nya.

"Tidak. Pakai saja," gadis itu sibuk menghias cover depan lembaran klipingnya dengan beragam jenis kertas hias. Temari terlihat kerja keras kali ini.

"Sudah kubilang ini tak ada urusannya denganmu Inooo!"

"Kau terlihat mencurigakan tau! Ayo ceritaaa!" Ino menjambak rambut permen karetnya Sakura yang lembut. Gadis _pink_ itu semakin menjerit kalut.

"Sakitt bodohh!"

"Hei, Heii! Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu dan kalian berdua masih sanggup berteriak?" Karin menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa dengan malas. Nafasnya menghela berat. Ino dan Sakura mendelik risih pada gadis berambut merah tersebut.

"Diam kau, anak Punk!" teriak Sakura dan Ino berbarengan.

Dahi Karin berurat secara instan.

Seumur hidup, baru kali ini gaya _Harajuku_-nya yang stylish dikatai Punk. Keributan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi kala Karin hadir sebagai pemain ketiga.

"Dasar sialaaan!"

"Oii berisik amat sih!" Temari terlihat frustasi dengan motif guntingan kertasnya yang selalu salah. Tenten mengetik _chattingan_-nya dengan wajah yang terlihat berat. Sementara Hinata pura-pura sudah tidur, meskipun dahinya sedikit berkerut dalam bantal yang menenggelamkan kepalanya. Kegilaan Sakura-Ino-Karin baru bisa diakhiri saat jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Dan pada saat itu, Hinata tidak tahu kalau di ponselnya telah masuk sebuah pesan singkat, dari sang Edelweiss.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Konoha Inter di pagi hari terlihat ramai dengan keberangkatan Yugao. Gadis berambut panjang itu sudah menyeret koper besarnya keluar gedung dan memberi salam perpisahan kepada penghuni sekolah, dan juga nenek Chiyo.

"Aku pergi … Ibu," gadis itu tersenyum simpul hingga membuat nenek Chiyo melebarkan pandangannya, kala takjub. Tidak percaya bahwa akan ada suatu hari dimana rahasianya telah diketahui.

Dan hari itu adalah, hari ini.

Lantas ia hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum sambil melambai hingga mobil taksi yang membawa Yugao, pergi. Nenek Chiyo bersyukur, bahwa Yugao telah tumbuh besar dan bisa menerima kenyataan yang mengatakan bahwa Chiyo-_san_ adalah ibunya, bukan neneknya.

Dan Mulai detik ini, ia tak perlu lagi membohongi dirinya sendiri. karena Nenek Chiyo bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

Sai menemukan pamannya yang masih terduduk diam di kantin dengan pandangan yang mengawang, menatap langit.

"Kau … tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Uzuki-_nee_?" mendengar suara _bass_ yang memecah keheningan membuat Kakashi mengadah dengan bibirnya yang terkekeh.

"Aku sudah melakukannya kok," pemuda berambut perak itu mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana dan menelepon seseorang disana. Sai memandangnya dengan heran.

'_Halo?'_

"Yugao, hati-hati dijalan. Jangan lupa kembali. _Daisuki yo_," dan telepon di putus begitu saja. Kakashi tersenyum samar, "Kau sudah lihat? Sekarang kembali ke kelas. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus kita persiapkan untuk festival nanti,"

Kantin milik nenek Chiyo terlihat lenggang dan sunyi setelah langkah kaki Kakashi yang besar itu pergi meninggalkan tempatnya.

Saat itu ada kuncup yang terlihat layu.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**つづく**

.

.

**A/N** : Chapter ini ga jelas ._. maklum ya. Saya berusaha untuk bangkit lagi setelah hiatus cukup lama. Dengan keinginan ingin merampungkan fic ini, jadilah saya cicil per-chapter-nya secuil-cuil. Hehe XD seharusnya ini nggak bisa dibilang satu chapter sih. habis chapter ini nggak ada fokus ceritanya ._.a Tapi yaa sudahlah. LOL~

Tunggu aja _chapter_ SasuHina-nya. Saya udah mikir berbagai alur untuk kedepannya. Cuman rasa ngantuk bikin saya mikir dua kali buat nyatuin chapter ini dengan _event _yang ada di otak saya #Penulisgagal

Jadi deh, saya pisah untuk chapter selanjutnya #dibantaiWargakampung

_Gomen ne … XD_

**Arigatou Gozaimashita!**

**Mata nee!**

**-Fuun-**


End file.
